The Transpiring Heart
by SpitfireX
Summary: AU. Family, Friendship, Conspiracies, Betrayal, Vengence, and all the other things that happens in love. K&L, bit of A&C [COMPLETED]
1. Getting Started

**XxX - The Transpiring Heart - XxX**

* * *

Chapter 1

Getting Started

* * *

"Hey Kira! Its 9:05 your 5 minutes late." Mwu said bluntly .

"Sorry Mwu I had a bit of trouble getting to sleep last night and I tried calling you to let you know about my lateness, but your phone was off" Mwu looked at his phone only to find that his battery had died.

"Alright take your certificate, don't worry I'm sure you won't screw up" Mwu teased.

"Gee thanks you make it seem like I'm already screwed" Kira looked at Mwu

"…..well anyways stop by Athrun's office he told me he wanted to see you after I'm done with you" Mwu said. "Alright I'll hurry, later Mwu" Kira left.

------------------------------

----------------

Kira reached the front desk to Athrun's building at about 12:15. "Hello Sarah how's it going" Kira said with a warm smile.

"I'm…fine, here to see Athrun again Kira?" Sarah said trying to hide her blush's away from Kira

"Yea I also came here to see you too Kira smiled" Kira said in a playful voice. Sarah got really red for second till she realized Kira was only joking around like he usually does. She smiled.

"All right just sign here and head right up to the 25th floor" Sarah smiled giving Kira the clipboard. Kira quickly signed the sheet and headed up.

---------------

--------------------------

Lacus was walking with Miriallia, Dearkka, and Kuzzy. They were all heading out for lunch. They were all chatting as they were walking towards the front desk Kira saw Lacus from afar, the moment he saw her time seemed like it had stopped, Kira's heart was pounding hysterically.

_Alright just be cool and smile and walk pass them like you do to all the girls _Kira thought to himself.

Lacus, Miri, Dearkka, and Kuzzy all noticed Kira approaching them, Kira walked by. Lacus couldn't stop starring at him, her body became all tense.

_Who is this I've never seen him before?_ Lacus thought to herself.

Lacus watched as he made his way to the elevator. "Was that love at first sight lacus?" Miri whispered to Lacus

"…What? I hate it when you jump to conclusions. I've just never seen him before" Lacus defended herself

"Sure" Miri teased. "I Think that was Kira Yamato" Kuzzy stated. Dearkka bursted out laughing. "That was Kira Yamato! No way, there's no way he'd be in a place like this" Dearkka cried. They all continued to chat as they made their way outside.

-----------------

---------

Kira finally reached Athrun's office room. Without even paying attention to Athrun's appearance Kira quickly began talking freely "Athrun on my way to the elevator I saw the most beautiful…….what's wrong?" Kira said.

"Nothing, it's just I asked Mwu if you could stop by here after he was done with you" Athrun signed "what took you so long?"

"Oh I had to drive down to head office and hand in my certificate of acceptance." Kira said

"Was it that important?" Kira asked.

"Na I'm just screwing with you, I asked you here because I wanted a favor from you…" Athrun said placing his palms on the desk.

"A …favor? Wow this is out of the ordinary, since when do you ask for favors?" Kira replied

"Ha-ha…..well…first of all I'm just taking a wild guess, is the girl you were talking about have long pink hair with a gold clip?" Athrun grinned.

"…How did you know?" Kira asked curiously

"She's been here for a while, from the very beginning when I first saw her I thought she was the type of girl you would go for" Athrun said

"Well you were right she was so pretty, and her eyes were so beautiful…and-"

"Kira" Athrun interrupted

"you're off all duties of work till you become the president of EMC corp. next month right?" Athrun said

"Athrun what are you thinking?" Kira asked getting confused

"The favor…well you see …the office manger is going on vacation for a month. Naturally the assistant manager is going to take command, I'm a little hesitant to make that step" Athrun said.

"Why" Kira asked

"There have been reports that when the boss isn't here she makes everyone's life miserable, I just need someone to take command, stand up to her, and straighten things out" Athrun said.

"Reports, what kind of reports?" Kira asked

"She certainly has high qualifications, but she use's her sex appeal to get what she wants, everyone in the department despises her, and I can't get rid of her because the manager keeps saying she's a valuable employee and an assents to this company. When I try to get info from the other employees to try to sack her, they whimper out and say there's no problems, their afraid of what might happened" Athrun said.

"So what do you want me to do" Kira pleaded

"The manger, Takumi Hara is going on vacation for a month, and that's…..where you come in" Athrun grinned.

"WHAT!" Kira screamed

"I want you to find something on her so I have enough to sack her with. I'll recommend you as a normal employee to work as a marketing associate"

"Athrun this is nuts I'm going to enjoy the time I have off, once I become the president of EMC corp. my social life is going to suck large" Kira said.

As Kira started to walk away, Athrun stood up "Kira remember that girl you saw with pink hair, you'd be placed beside her" he smiled.

Kira stopped moving and turned around and faced Athrun. "I think this is the perfect opportunity to find your self a partner" Athrun said

Kira smiled "what's that plan?"

"This is the plan, I'll try to keep it simple, you are going to go under cover and hide your identity, the moment they find out that your Kira Yamato there's going to be problems."

Athrun rambled on "Fllay is going to be your boss so make sure you watch your attitude, try to fit in with the other employees, and remember I'm you're boss too, make sure you use Mr. when your saying my name, understand Kira?"

Kira was a little shocked hearing what he had to do "….Alright I can handle that just make sure I sit beside her" Kira grinned.

"Alright you go do whatever you want now and I'm going to have a talk with Fllay about a new employee starting tomorrow" Athrun said.

Kira was about to walk out of Athrun's office before Athrun stopped to inform him about a serious matter "Kira I almost forgot, what do you want your fake last name to be" Athrun asked.

Kira thought long and hard "…..how about…." Kira was thinking of Hibiki but started to get a pain reaction in his head, flashes of his past kept popping rapidly in his mind. Kira placed a hand on his hand.

"Athrun I'm not feeling too well, just pick one and tell me on the phone" Kira said while walking out. While Kira was walking out of the building he held his head down "calm down, calm down!" he said out loud, he went out the back door and hopped into his car a drove off.

-------------------

-----------

Takumi had just said his good byes to everyone and had already parted. As he left the room Fllay began to brag, she's been given authority to take command of Takumi's position

"Now from this moment on till Takumi returns, all task's and duty's will be handed out by me, if anyone has any problems about any issues come straight to me" now get to work" Fllay said with a nasty attitude. She was already starting to like this new power. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

-------------------------------

"Lacus" Miri said with a stern look. "We're going to get chewed up alive by her"

Lacus smiled "I know"

Dearkka had a stern look on his face "….she's hot…."

"Huh…you can't get a girl even if you tried Dearkka" Miri said putting her head down trying to hide her blush. She lived the way he looked but she could never bring herself to tell him about her feelings.

"Yeah, you just say that cause you got the hots for me" Dearkka teased. Miri shook her head at his ridiculous comment

Athrun walked into the room and went straight to Fllay's office. Everyone watched as Athrun made his way to Fllay's office.

"Athrun came down personally, whoa this has to be important" Dearkka said.

"Maybe Fllay is going to get fired" Kuzzy said with glittering eyes. Lacus was just kind of ignoring the situation she was too into her work.

------------

------------------------------------------

_Great I now have talk pleasantly to this bitch _Athrun thought as he opened the door to Fllay's office.

"Working hard Fllay" Athrun asked. Athrun simply gave a sigh. Fllay was caught relaxing on her chair with her eyes shut closed.

When Fllay opened her eyes to see a pissed off Athrun she quickly got up to apologize but before she could say anything Athrun began to speak

"Listen I hired a new employee with extremely advanced qualifications, I've been looking for someone like this for a long time, he starts tomorrow, and I want you to make space so he's seated beside Lacus Clyne, …since she's one of our best, I want her to be the one that guides him into the right direction. Any questions?" Athrun asked.

Fllay looked kind of startled but she quickly responded with a smile "Yes, may I have a copy of his file" Fllay asked politely

"I've already uploaded it to employee search engine, just search for the name **Kira Hibiki**. Is there anything else?" Athrun asked.

"That would be all, thanks Mr. Athrun" Fllay smiled

As soon as Athrun left her office she quickly went straight for the computer. She loaded the employee search engine, and typed in Kira Hibiki, her eyes widened as his file loaded. It was very impressive, Kira was extremely skilled, she clicked on the picture to enlarge it. "..This guy looks hot" Fllay said out loud as she blushed

_I should probably make space it's close to the end of the day _Fllay thought to herself.

Fllay walked in to the employee area "Sai, and Dearkka come with me" She yelled

Sai and Dearkka quickly got up and followed her.

Fllay guided them to the back room where there seemed to be a couple of empty desks. "Grab this desk and bring it into the work area. We're getting a new employee that Athrun recommended tomorrow, I need to make space" Fllay said.

Dearkka and Sai looked at Fllay "Someone Athrun recommended?" Sai said

"Yeah, now hurry it up it's almost the end of the day!" Fllay said bitterly.

"Yes!" Dearkka and Sai said as they grabbed the desk and moved it to the employee area.

"Place this desk right beside Lacus' " Fllay ordered as they picked up the desk and carried it all the way to Lacus' work station. They placed it right beside Lacus on the left side.

Lacus was little confuse to see why a new desk was being placed beside hers. Lacus was on Fllay's bad side just like everyone else. Lacus knew Fllay she had a very short temper, so she decided not to ask anything.

Fllay went up to Lacus to let her know about the situation "Lacus we're getting a new employee tomorrow, he's a real genius. Athrun had recommended that you sit next to him so you can guide him in the right direction" Fllay said calmly but loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

Lacus just smiled and nodded "alright" Lacus couldn't help but feel a bit excited about the situation. She was always the type that loved to make friends and help people out. Fllay had ordered Sai to get a new computer from the warehouse and set it up for the new space that was just made.

**Flash Back**

_Right after Kira had gotten into his car and started driving off he decided to use the name he had in his head earlier, he quickly called Athrun "Athrun I got a name"_

"_I thought I was going to make one up for you" Athrun said childishly. Kira ignored Athrun's feelings and got straight to the point. _"_My name is going to be **Kira Hibiki**" _

"_Hibiki, why did you pick that- ?" Athrun asked but was interrupted as Kira finished his sentence "It was my biological father's name" Kira said trying to keep a calm voice._

_Athrun didn't ask questions_ "_Alright… I'm almost done completing your file, so you're name is Kira Hibiki, are you sure?" Athrun asked. _"_Yeah, I'm sure" Kira said. _"_Alright I'll send you're profile to your email. After I send it make sure you read it make sure you memorize all of it, ok?" Athrun said. _

"_Alright" Kira said _

"_Be here at 7:45am tomorrow mourning ok"_

"_7:45" alright, should I come straight to your office?"_

"_Yeah I'll take you down personally and show you to your work area"_

"_Alright Athrun I'm about to enter the highway I'll see you tonight at the house alright"_

"_Ok Kira later" Athrun said_

**End Flash back**

--------------

--------

_Kira…lets see if you're as hot as you were in that picture…if you are I'll make you mine _Fllay giggled at the possibilities

Fllay was getting excited just thinking of all the stuff she could do to get his attention; she was always the type of person who could get anything she wanted.

---------------

-----------------------

Athrun had gotten to Home at 6:30pm. Cagalli was asleep in front of the TV. He quietly went up to her and stroked her hair as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Cagalli's eyes started to flutter open …she blushed as she felt his warm lips pressed against hers, he slowly parted his lips from hers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Athrun said quietly stroking her hair.

"It's ok I was waiting for you anyways" Cagalli spoke softly.

--------------------------------------

As the nanny prepared dinner Athrun went to Kira's room to make sure he read the profile he sent him. As Athrun walked towards Kira's room, Kira had stopped him from behind. "Athrun!" Kira said angrily. Athrun didn't catch on.

"Hey I was just looking for you, did you get a chance to read your profile yet?" Athrun said.

"I did…but…why did you put so much in it, there going to expect a lot from me" Kira said a little irritated.

"But I only used 1/4th of what was on you're actual profile…but anyways I recommended you, I don't normally do that so I had to make it look like we're getting some one who's going to be essential to the company" Athrun said grinning.

"But I'm just there to try to ruin that girl Fllay…plus try to get it on with that pink haired girl" Kira blushed thinking of the possibilities.

Kira think about it, if you get attention cause of your qualifications she might ask you for help, not to mention a chance to get closer to her" Athrun grinned.

"…I've never thought about it that way" Kira said dimwittedly. Kira went off in his own little fantasy world thinking about how great this might actually make him look.

"Well anyways Kira come on dinners ready, Cagalli is waiting" Athrun said.

----------------------------------------------

As they ate Athrun had told Cagalli about the situation and what Kira will be doing for him. Cagalli was happy to find out that Kira was trying to also do this to get close to a girl. Kira had always seemed lonely to her.

"Kira just remember one thing, a girls heart is more fragile then you think, if you manage to get close to her and you become serious with her you might shatter her heart once she finds out you lied about you're identity" Cagalli stated.

"Don't worry if I end up falling for her, I'll be careful" Kira gave a reassuring smile. Cagalli just smiled. Athrun then began to tell Cagalli a lot about the situation with Fllay and explained to Cagalli why he really wanted to get rid of Fllay by using Kira.

--------------------------

-----------

To Be Continued…


	2. The First Day

* * *

Chapter 2

The First Day

* * *

Kira woke up, energetic, and excited. Kira thought so much about the pink haired girl, that he actually lost sleep just thinking of what to say o her when they meet, and the funny thing is, he didn't even know her name.

Kira came down to the kitchen where Cagalli was preparing a lunch for him.

"Cagalli, what are you doing?" Kira asked looking extremely confused

"I'm making your lunch, what does it look like" Cagalli said sarcastically. Kira just stood there and stared at her intensively.

"First of all, you've never made me a lunch the whole time I've known you, second of all we have a nanny, and third of all you never do anything nice for me" Kira said

Cagalli just starred at him and smiled

"Hey I always do nice things for you, you're just too blind to notice" she said.

"Huh…" Kira scratched his head

"It's just for today so don't get used to this…" Cagalli smiled.

"…Well truth is Kira, I just want you to be happy already, for the past year, you always seem like you're suffering, and your trying to hide it from everyone by putting on a carefree act, but I can clearly tell" Cagalli said as her eyes began to fill up with water.

Kira looked shocked, he didn't know what to say, it was as if someone had just discovered his deepest darkest secret.

"…is it obvious?" he asked.

"Yea…it is" Cagalli said softly

"Cagalli…don't worry I'll be fine" Kira said. Cagalli smiled at Kira and handed him his lunch

-----------------------------------------------

Cagalli walked Kira to the front door, it was kind of strange having Cagalli following him to the front door, Cagalli never gives Kira this much attention. Kira was starting to feel a little worried from the attention he was getting, it was really starting to creep him out a little.

"Ok I'm off" Kira said softly. Kira took a step and realized Athrun was missing

"Hey where's Athrun?" Kira said

"He always leaves for work at 6am" Cagalli said

"Oh I see, well that's ridiculously early" Kira chuckled. Kira waved at Cagalli as he started walking to his car. Almost as soon as Kira reached the end of the front porch Cagalli called out to him. "Kira, umm… about before I just wanted to say, if there's anything I can do, I'm here for you, after all we're family" Cagalli said smiling

Kira starred at her, a little embarrassed. "Stop treating me like a baby" Kira grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was walking back and forth in his office thinking hard.

_Finally, I'm going to get that little bitch ass tramp, Once I get Kira to get enough info on her to make her get sacked, I'll make sure she never works in this town again, and then I'll…_

Athrun's thoughts were interrupted as Kira entered his office.

Athrun was shocked but at the same time had the biggest grin on his face. "Kira you made it, and on time too!" he said.

Kira started to laugh sarcastically "you know, I'm not always late, I don't know where you get the idea that I'm always late" he said. Athrun walked over to Kira.

"Kira remember how you used to be? You used to be late for everything till Cagalli started becoming your personal alarm clock" Athrun said.

Kira looked like he was about to make a come back, but then he just realized what Athrun just said was the truth, Kira just froze for a second, not knowing what to say next

"You know…I don't even remember how it started happening, a couple of months ago she started looking out for me a lot…do you know the reason why she's extremely nice to me?" Kira asked.

Athrun nodded. "Yeah I know, I was talking to Cagalli about this awhile ago. It's been 13 months since you both found out you were brother and sister. It's probably clicked in that she has an actual brother." Athrun said.

"That is true I have been noticing that she makes fun of me a lot more, and I do it right back" Kira started grinning.

"Umm…Athrun we've been talking for a while, what time do I have to be there?" Kira said looking a tad confused.

"Hey don't worry Kira, your forgetting I'm head of this entire department" Athrun said.

Athrun and Kira starred each other in the eyes and started to laugh uncontrollably

"Ha...it's….funny…because soon I'll be ahead of you" Kira continued to laugh hysterically. Athrun stopped and starred at Kira "I hate you" he said

"I know" Kira smiled.

"Alright Kira enough of this, I think it's time to start this…are you ready?" he asked.

"Athrun, I was born ready" Kira grinned.

"That's what I like to hear. Kira just one quick question before we head down there" Athrun asked.

"Alright, hit me" Kira replied

"You're objective?" Athrun asked.

"Get beautiful pink haired girl to like me, and try to gather enough info on ….Fllay to sac her" Kira said.

"Alright Kira lets head down there and do this" Athrun said with determination.

_Finally I'll be able to see that girl from yesterday _Kira started blushing just by the thought of her.

The marketing room was a large and wide type room with a bunch of different section, copy centre area, marketing floor, a coffee room where everyone hangs jackets and other materials, such as their own food, and the mangers Office, which is currently being used by Fllay Alstar.

Work had already been in session for about 25 minutes. "How come he isn't here yet, I was looking so forward to training the new employee…" Lacus said out loud to herself.

"Don't worry Lacus, I'm sure he'll be here soon…and soon he'll realized what hell is when he, or she meets Fllay" Miri said. Lacus started to giggle.

"Speaking of Fllay, where is she? I haven't seen her all mourning, and she's the one that supposed to make sure everyone's here on time, and make sure we're all doing our tasks"

Lacus said

"Lacus, why are you even looking around? You're usually deep into your work by now, what's up?" Miri asked a bit concerned.

"I know but, yesterday Fllay told me I was going to be training a new employee, so I guess she didn't put any work for me in my folder, or maybe she's just an idiot with no brain cells whatsoever" Lacus giggled.

"Amen to that!" Dearkka shouted

Miri giggled. "Wow Lacus, I don't think I've ever herd you talk like that" Miri said.

"What do you expect? Fllay has that type of negative influence on people" Dearkka said

Lacus, Miri, and Dearkka continue to trash talk Fllay silently

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fllay was in her office, watching the entrance door for Kira's arrival. Fllay decided to dress sexy for Kira; she was wearing a nice purple blouse with a black skirt that went down just above her knees, and she wore designer sandals. Fllay couldn't get over how good Kira looked in his picture posted in his profile. She wanted to win him over as soon as she could.

Fllay saw Athrun and Kira come off the elevator through the camera screen in her office. She quickly fixed her skirt and walked out.

Everyone in the department was just shocked at what Fllay was wearing. Some of the men in the department were drooling mentally at Fllay's slim beautiful legs. Everyone continued to stare. Fllay wasn't paying attention though, the only thing on her mind was trying to get to the entrance door before Athrun walked in with Kira.

Lacus and Miri were a little confused since Fllay has never dressed that appealing before.

"Wow" Dearkka said quietly, _I defiantly could get used to this _he said mentally.

As Athrun and Kira were walking near the entrance, Athrun could see Fllay approaching the entrance.

"Wow who's that?" Kira questioned. Athrun sighed… "that's Fllay" _no matter what you wear, a bitch is always a bitch" _Athrun thought bitterly.

Athrun quickly turned to Kira. "Make sure you come up to my office for lunch. I want to know the details" Athrun said.

Kira nodded. "Gotcha…so…that's Fllay…don't worry Athrun I can do it" Kira said smiling as Fllay approached the doors.

Athrun spoke first. "Fllay this is the employee I was telling you about, Kira Hibiki"

Fllay stared at Kira for a quick second, and held out her hand for a greeting, "So you're Kira, nice to meet you" Fllay smiled as she blushed. Kira noticed.

_He's… a hundred times hotter then he looked in his picture! _Fllay shouted mentally in her head.

Kira just starred. He was kind of shocked. He then gave Fllay a warm smile that almost made her heart melt. "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry I forgot you're name is…"

"It's Kira, Kira Ya…Hibiki" Kira slapped himself mentally. Fllay didn't seem suspicious at all.

"Sorry you are…?" Kira smiled. Fllay's heart felt like it had just melted. _He's so cute! _She screamed mentally.

Fllay spaced out into her own little world, she completely missed what Kira just asked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Fllay asked innocently while trying to withstand her blush from coming out full force.

"I asked you what your name is" Kira said sounding a bit annoyed. Fllay caught notice of Kira's tone but decided to ignore it.

"Fllay, Fllay Alstar, the current department manager of marketing" she replied.

Athrun wanted too shoot himself, he couldn't stand her the way she was dressed. Kira didn't seem to mind what she was wearing, but Athrun on the other hand was completely disgusted, the reason was probably because…he just can't stand that slut.

"Well, I guess we should get you started then, please follow me I'll show you to you're seat" Fllay began to walk, Kira and Athrun followed.

"Kira remember don't fall into her traps" Athrun whispered.

"Don't worry Athrun, I can handle this no sweat" he whispered back. They were finally visible to the entire marketing crew. Everyone there was starring at Kira including a certain pink haired girl.

Lacus' eyes widened as she saw Kira. _That's the guy from yesterday!_

Lacus tried to act profession and tried not to draw attention to the brown haired employee.

Kira, Athrun, and Fllay walked closer and closer till they reached Kira's appointed seat.

"Alright Fllay, thanks, but I'll take it from here, you can go continue on with you're work" Athrun said sincerely.

Fllay quickly responded "…ok, Kira, if there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask me" she smiled. Athrun slapped himself mentally.

"Thank you" Kira smiled.

-------------------

As Fllay entered her office she shut the door and laid her back to the door.

_He's………so cute I just want to… _Fllay thought's made her turn blush massively.

-------------------

Everyone resumed their work. Athrun approached Lacus.

"Alright Kira, this is Lacus Clyne, she'll be the one assessing you on the basics." Athrun turned to Lacus. "Lacus this is Kira, I assume you knew about this, right?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, I know" Lacus blushed slightly giving the most adorable smile. Kira's heart melted. …_that has to be the cutest smile I've even seen! _Kira said mentally.

"Alright, Lacus lets head down to the training room, gather you're stuff" Athrun said

"Ok" Lacus said. Lacus logged off her computer, grabbed her bag and jacket as she followed Athrun and Kira. Athrun began to go over with Kira about 'what makes a good employee, and what to expect when you're working here.' It was some sort of standard procedure.

Lacus who was walking behind them found it rather hard not to stare at Kira, she couldn't think straight, and she found it rather difficult to breath, it was the first time this has ever happened to her, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

Most of the girls in the department were glaring at Lacus. They all wanted to be the one to train alone with Kira. Lacus didn't notice she just kept her head straight and stared at Kira some more.

------

As they moved down the elevator they soon reached a tiny little room located on floor 14 right below Athrun's office. It was a normal sized room with a high tech computer.

"Alright here we are, now Lacus make sure he knows how everything works" Athrun said.

"I know, I will" Lacus said.

"I'll leaven everything to you then. Good luck Kira" Athrun said before he started walking towards the exit of the door.

Lacus watched Athrun walk off until his figure was finally out of sight. Lacus then quickly turned her head towards Kira, and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Kira" Lacus said blushing slightly. Lacus reached out and greeted Kira.

"It's nice to meet you too" Kira said retrieving his hand.

"I know it sounds a little strange but I've actually been looking foreword to meeting you" Lacus blushed.

Kira froze for a quick second and quickly responded. "Believe it or not I was actually thinking the same thing" Kira gave a light chuckle. Lacus couldn't help but blush a little

"Well, let's get started" Lacus said cheerfully

_Wow she's really something, we've just spoken for the first time a moment ago, but I feel like I've known her before, what's this feeling I'm getting…_Kira asked himself mentally.

Kira and Lacus took a seat at the computer. Lacus sat in the chair right in front of the computer. Kira sat beside her. The chair he was using was slightly behind her but not by much.

Lacus began teaching Kira about the new OS that's used for the department. However Kira already knew about this OS (Operating System) since he's the one that created it, back in his high school days. No one never really knew how he did it, but he constructed the newest most efficient OS to date, no one even came close to competing with his OS. His OS completely blew away the completion, it dominated the market.

Lacus slowly and carefully went through all the steps. She wanted to make sure he knew everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later…

Kira decided to take advantage. Instead of telling Lacus about his knowledge of the OS, he used the time to do nothing but stare at her beautiful figure.

_God…she's really something else. _He thought to himself.

Looking at her figure from the bottom up he began to evaluate her in his mind.

_Beautiful yet sexy at the same time, slim legs, beautiful hair, perfect chest size, love her blue eyes, the way she talks, her long pink hair? Didn't I already mention that?…_Kira found himself thinking intensively about Lacus. After he realized what he was doing, Kira couldn't help but smile.

_I haven't felt this way in a long time. H_e continued to watch Lacus as she talked endlessly.

After a few hours of teaching, Lacus got up, stretched her arms high in the air as she smiled at Kira. Kira finally snapped out of his trance looking a little confused, the training wasn't completed yet and Lacus looked like she was ready to leave.

"Kira, it's 12:15" Lacus said

"What's at 12:15?" Kira asked curiously

"Lunch time silly" Lacus said adorably. Kira started to blush furiously. The way Lacus said that made him feel more attractive to her then before.

"Come on I'll introduce you to my friends in the department" Lacus said.

"As much as I would like that, I was told to head to Athrun's office at lunch break… maybe next time…" Kira said, hitting himself mentally for missing a chance to get to know Lacus better.

"Oh I see…so I'll see you back here at 1:15" Lacus felt a little sad that she wasn't able to take the time to talk to Kira properly.

"Ok" Kira responded

As Kira and Lacus walked to the elevator they were finally able to chat properly for a short while.

"So…Athrun got you in here, there must be something really special about you, since no one here has ever gotten hired by Athrun" Lacus said.

"Really, well I'm not special I don't even know who told him about me…" Kira tried hard to come up with the best possible explanation. As the elevator came down Kira went inside "So I'll see you at 1:15 Kira said.

Lacus smiled "don't be late"

--------------------------------------------------

The doors shut and the elevator started moving up. Kira nearly fainted. Lacus was so incredibly beautiful. A thought crossed his mind. "I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" he said out loud.

_But anyways what a rush! We didn't speak to each other properly till we got out of that room. Wow what a connection. _Kira said to himself.

--------------------------------------------

Lacus got on the elevator going down

…_he's so hot. And the way he was looking at me…I hope he's not taken. _Lacus lost all senses and started blushing madly just by thinking what she wanted to do to Kira.

--------------------------

Lacus met with Miriallia. They immediately started heading towards the exit of the building.

"So Lacus what happen did you get all over him?" Miri teased.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lacus blushed.

"Oh I forgot, you're not the type to take the advantage of a hotty when you're locked in a room with one…." Miri giggled.

"Anything strange happen?" Miri asked

Lacus looked at Miri and thought hard. "now that you mention it when I was explaining everything to him I noticed most of the time, that he was just starring at me, no…I knew he was starring, but when I purposely asked questions about what I just said, he would answer quickly without even thinking" Lacus said.

"Wow maybe he thinks you're hot Lacus" Miri giggled. Lacus just blushed at that remark.

------------

Kira reached Athrun's office. Athrun was slouched in his chair with his legs up on the desk. He was talking on the phone. He didn't noticed Kira come in.

"Working hard Athrun" Kira smiled, Athrun's head jerked up to the left.

"Kira just got here, I'll see you tonight ok, bye Cagalli" Athrun hung up the phone and faced Kira "so…how'd it go?" Athrun asked.

"Well…she taught me how to use the entire OS… but since I created the OS I took the time to stare at her for like 4 hours. I enjoyed every second of it. I love her voice, it's so soothing" Kira said.

"Well I'm glad, don't worry Kira with a little bit of time I'm sure you can get her to fall for you" Athrun smiled.

Kira couldn't help but smile at the situation. Kira sat down and opened his lunch package, he opened the container and found fried rice with beef and chicken bits, it looked very classy. It also looked like it took a lot of time to put together.

Kira was a little shocked. He didn't even know his sister knew how to cook As Athrun ate his sandwich he glanced over at Kira's lunch.

"Kira…did our nanny make that?" he asked.

Kira chucked. "No, believe it or not Cagalli made this for me"

"WHAT!" Athrun screamed. Kira didn't say anything he just smiled.

"For the entire year that I've known her she has never once done that for me. Oh she is so getting it when I get home tonight!" Athrun saida. Kira couldn't control his laughter.

15 minutes later after they finished their lunches, Athrun told Kira that he secretly put a tiny microscopic camera in Fllay's office.

"Really?" Kira said

"Come here Kira, I'll show you" Athrun said. Athrun typed in a code, and he got quick access to her office.

Fllay had her legs crossed. Putting eye liner on her desk, Athrun sighed in disappointment.

"Kira remember this if you ever hire someone, resumes don't mean shit, if I knew she was like this, I would've never hired her" Athrun said.

"Athrun, why do you need my help? You caught her doing personal things instead of working; you can nail her with this!" Kira said.

"I wish It could be that simple, but it's illegal to spy with you're own equipment. I personally installed the camera. So if I fire her for that she'll know and report it to head office, and I'll get fired" Athrun said.

"That sucks Athrun" Kira sighed. Athrun nodded. "Tell me about it"

"Well anyways, can I talk to you about something" Kira asked

"Sure, what's up?" Athrun asked.

"To tell you the truth…this whole thing about me becoming the heir to a major company…I don't even want it…" Kira answered.

Athrun was shocked at his words. "…Kira, if you don't want it then why did you accept it?" he asked.

"I didn't accept it, everyone assumed I did"

"But then why did you go through all this training if you didn't want it" Athrun said

"I don't know…I didn't know what I wanted I just went through everything to see if maybe I wanted it, despite all my accomplishments I've had since I was little till now, I don't know what I want anymore" Kira said.

"Kira if you really feel that way, you should go talk with Cagalli's father or better yet talk to Cagalli, I'm sure she'll support you" Athrun said.

"……yeah I've been meaning to talk to her about that too, oh damn it's 1:10 I've got to meet Lacus in 5 minutes" Kira blushed. He quickly got up zoomed out of Athrun's office, down the elevator and too the training room

----------------------------------------------

"1:15 just in time" Kira said to himself out loud. Kira saw Lacus as he arrived right in front of the door.

"Eh! Just in time" Lacus blushed.

Kira slightly laughed as they entered the room. Lacus resumed the training as Kira resumed starring at her.

1 hour had passed by and Kira's training was now complete.

"Well, that it we've covered basically everything" Lacus smiled. "It's 2:30, we still have about two and a half hours left of work" Lacus said.

"So I guess we have to head up then" Kira said feeling a little sad, his alone time with her was now over.

"Well let's just pretend I'm still training you" Lacus smiled. Kira caught on quickly to her idea. "Ok" Kira said.

Lacus saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to know Kira better. They began to talk, and talk, and talk. It didn't take long for Kira and Lacus become fond of each other. They quickly passed the stranger boarder and became friends.

"So Lacus what's you're story, why are you in a place like this?" he asked.

"I've always liked marketing, even though I've always wanted to be a singer" Lacus said.

"Can you sing Lacus?" Kira asked.

"A little" she said. Kira smiled.

"Can you give me a demonstration?" Kira asked. Lacus blushed massively from embarrassment. "Oh…no, I don't like singing in front of people, plus I'm not very good…"

"Come on I'm sure you have a beautiful voice Lacus" Kira said blushing tint red but he quickly covered it up.

_What did I just say! Damn it Kira! You're going to scare her off if you talk like that! _Kira thought.

Lacus blushed massively. Kira noticed.

"…ok…but don't laugh" Lacus said nervously.

Kira smiled "I promise I won't"

With that Lacus began to sing. She gave a quick verse and stopped singing. Lacus couldn't continue, she was way too embarrassed.

"Lacus that was amazing, you have a beautiful soothing singing voice. Kira said. Lacus blushed.

_I think I'm getting the idea that she likes to be complimented _Kira smiled.

"Lacus seriously, why are you in a place like this, I've never herd such a beautiful voice before, and the song was almost as beautiful as you're…" Kira stopped himself.

_Kira watch it! _He said mentally. Lacus started to blush massively, Kira saw how embarrassed she was getting.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes…when I see…" Kira's eyes widened.

_Again damn! It just keeps on getting worse, she'll probably run away if I keep this up. _Kira said mentally.

Lacus just smiled, she was getting the feeling that maybe Kira liked her, the thought of that made her feel special. She blushed slightly.

Changing the subject Lacus spoke up trying not to get embarrassed as she popped the question

"So Kira, do you have girlfriend?" Lacus blushed. Kira didn't notice. Kira was a little shocked that she would ask that question so soon. It was completely out of the blue to him.

_Alright just calm down and keep you're cool. Try to make it sound simple. _Kira thought.

"Nope" Kira said. "How about you?" he asked.

"I don't have one" Lacus replied. She found herself blushing again.

Kira started to get used to sweet talking her. She seems to like that sort of thing, so he continued to sweet talk with more confidence.

"What really, but your so pretty how could you not have a boyfriend" Kira asked. "…I'm not…" Lacus said.

Kira was about to argue with her but Lacus spoke up not giving a chance for Kira to talk.

"Kira, can I ask you something?" Lacus asked. She looked kind of sad.

"Sure anything"

"What's the meaning of life" Lacus asked.

Kira was shocked, at her question. "Why Lacus what's wrong?"

Lacus was surprised. She didn't think Kira would respond like that.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm just asking what the meaning of life is" Lacus simply stated. Kira stood up and looked at her

_If you want to know the meaning of life, it's because you feel useless and worthless, what are thinking Lacus? _He thought to himself.

Lacus looked little worried of Kira's silence. "You can't answer can you" Lacus asked looking a little sad.

"People tell their children with words and actions that they are no-good, worthless, useless drains on their parents' happiness, pocketbooks, and patience. Given this scenario, you get a lot of adults who became convinced as children that they were just no good, and they helpfully pass this attitude on to their children. That's just my theory" Kira said.

Lacus was shocked; she couldn't believe he answered her questioned.

"Kira you're not supposed to answer that question" Lacus said.

"Huh" Kira said

Lacus started to burst out laughing. "You're so funny Kira" They began to talk, and talk will time got the best of them.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kira it's 6:15! We're supposed to get off at 5!" Lacus said. Kira and Lacus started to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------

They walked outside into the parking lot. They were about to depart.

"Hey Lacus, how did you get here, Kira asked. "I take the train" Lacus said. "Really, how long does it take you to get home" Kira wondered

"About an hour an a half" Lacus said.

"Holy! What time to you get up in the morning?" Kira asked

"About 5:00 I leave about 5:30 for work" Lacus answered

"Lacus how do you manage…" Kira said.

"It was hard in the beginning but you get used to it over time" Lacus said.

Kira smiled "I'll give you a ride come on" Kira said.

Lacus turned red "oh no it's too far. I don't want to trouble you." Lacus said.

"Don't worry" Kira then grabbed Lacus' hand and dragged her to his car. Lacus' face turned red like a tomato. She starred down at her hand which was being touched by Kira's warm hand. Lacus couldn't control herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

35 minutes later, they reached Lacus' apartment building. "See Lacus now isn't that much better then getting here in an hour and a half" Kira said giving Lacus a warm smile.

Lacus blushed. "Thank you Kira. I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow" Lacus said cheerfully as she got out of the car.

Kira honked the horn as he waved and took off. Lacus watched Kira drive off. She couldn't help but blush at everything that happened today.

----------

Kira realizing how hungry he was, he stopped by a McDonald's drive through. He ate a meal on his way home.

---------------------------------------

Kira arrived home at 8:30pm that day.

"Guess I should tell Cagalli about my problem" Kira said to himself out loud.

Kira walked into the kitchen only to find Athrun, and Cagalli making out passionately on the table. They were really going at it. kinda made him sick.

_Guess …I'll let them be, I'll just ask her tomorrow _Kira's aid mentally.

Kira then went up to his room, did some configurations for a new OS he's trying to manufacture. Shortly after that he went to bed.

To Be Continued…


	3. Intrigued

* * *

Chapter 3

Intrigued

* * *

Lacus arrived at the office at 7:30, she sat down in the back room, drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper.

------------------------------------------------------

_I want to get this Fllay situation over and done with today, but if I get it over with and leave I won't know if I'll have a chance with Lacus… I don' even know her well, I can always arrange something with Athrun to meet her, but how do I explain this whole Kira Yamato thing to her……she might get mad at me and never want talk to me again…I guess I'll just try and hope for the best_

…Kira began to question himself. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car.

Kira reached the front desk on the main floor and found Sarah. "Good mourning Sarah" Kira said.

"Kira…What are you doing here three days in a row? I would think someone like you is always busy and has no time" Sarah said.

"Yeah I forgot to mention to you, I'm helping Athrun out with a little problem, so remember my name isn't Kira Yamato, its Hibiki ok" Kira said.

"I see, well anyways have fun Kira" Sarah smiled. "Ha-ha…hopefully" Kira waved as he made his way to the elevator.

_God he's so cute! _Sarah screamed mentally

-------

Kira walked in the backroom without making a sound. He found Lacus alone reading the paper. He zoomed in to see what she was reading. She was reading a section of the paper that had Kira Yamato's accomplishments posted.

_Damn it why is she reading about me! Why am I even in the paper? I haven't been in the paper since I created the OS and that was over 9 months ago! Thank god I refused all cameras otherwise she might know how Kira Yamato looks like. _Kira thought.

"Mourning Lacus" Kira said cheerful. Lacus was shocked, she didn't even notice Kira come in. "Kira…when did you get in, I didn't even hear you enter" Lacus said smiling.

Kira answered Lacus but she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, she was too deep in her thoughts she just starred at Kira.

_I didn't know Kira had violet eyes…isn't that rare? His smile makes me tingle all over…oh God! I… think I'm falling for him…I don't even know him…but _

Lacus screamed mentally.

_Is she even listening to me? She looks like she's thinking hard…_Kira thought.

Fllay walked in and went straight for Kira. "Kira, how did the training go yesterday? Did you learn everything?" Fllay asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Kira replied

_Damn it go away, I was having a moment with Lacus! _Kira thought.

"Well Kira get ready there's a lot of work for you today" Fllay said as she walked away to her office.

------------------------------------------------

Fllay walked into her office and shut the door behind her. Her back was against the door.

_I'll give you so much work to do that you'll be forced to stay overtime, and that will be the moment where I get to play with you. _Fllay started to blush. Thinking of the possibilities made her feel excited.

-------------------------------------------------

After their little interruption by Fllay, Kira and Lacus resumed talking.

"Kira you remember everything right?" Lacus said. Kira nodded.

"Yeah, I got it, don't worry" Kira said

"Good let's head to the floor it's almost time, it's a good thing you're seat is next time mine. Just ask me if you have any questions" Lacus smiled trying to keep herself from blushing.

It was now Kira's turn to blush. …_She_ _keeps giving me that smile…Damn she looks…so…beautiful…_Kira thought.

Kira then took his seat right beside Lacus. Lacus then introduced Dearkka, and Miri to Kira.

"So Kira there must be something good about you if you were recommended by Athrun" Dearkka said.

"I don't know about that" Kira said trying not to choke.

"So Kira what do you think of Fllay so far?" Dearkka asked.

"…Fllay? Umm for some reason I'm get this feeling she's planning something against to me" Kira said.

"You mean like seduce you?" Dearkka grinned. Miri stomped on his toe.

"Don't listen to him Kira, he's just a pervert" Miri said.

"Yeah, Whatever" Dearkka said in pain.

"Kira, check you're drop box, I want to see how much work Fllay gave you" Miri said.

Kira nodded and began to check. Lacus, Miri, and Dearkka starred at Kira's computer screen as he opened his drop box folder up. They were shocked at the amount of work Kira had to do. Kira didn't really mind. This amount of work is nothing compared to what he went through in the past.

"This is insane, Kira what did you do to Fllay?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing, I met her for the first time yesterday" Kira said.

"This is crazy Kira, look at the due date, it's till the end of the day, this amount of work is going to take at least a couple of days" Dearkka said.

Lacus and Miri were speechless. They were just starring at the insane amount of work he had to do.

Kira just looked at his screen again and realized, what Athrun said about Fllay.

"_Kira remember, she's probably going to do something to you when you least expect it" said._

Fllay then announced everyone to there seat and ordered them to begin working.

"Damn I know this would happen when Fllay would be in charge, damn bitch" Dearkka whispered to Miri.

Kira then loaded up all the work he was assigned, he just stood starring at his work he was assigned, Kira then gently shut his eyes. Kira started to concentrate his senses.

Lacus was looking over at Kira. She was a bit worried.

_What is he doing…_Lacus thought to her self

"Miri, something's wrong with Kira he's not doing anything" Lacus whispered.

"Maybe…he forgot what you taught him, you did say you felt him starring at you…right" Miri said.

Lacus tried to ignore Kira and move on with her work, but she was getting an uneasy feeling. Lacus kept glancing at Kira to see if he needs help, but Kira still had his eyes closed. It was as if he was in his own world, not a care in the workd.

_He looks so calm…_Lacus thought.

5 minutes later Kira still remained silent with his eyes shut. Lacus was really getting worried at this point. If Fllay were to see this Kira would be in a lot of trouble.

_So Fllay thinks she can make a fool out of me…giving me all this work…well I guess I won't hold back…Here it comes…_Kira said to himself mentally

Kira's seed shattered and he entered into seed mode. Almost ass soon as he went to into seed mode his eye lids gently moved up.

Kira then begin to type furiously on his key board. Lacus was kind of startled by Kira's sudden burst of action, she then sighed in relief as she continued her work.

_Explain Marketing services and explain, what are you trying to pull Fllay, if you think you can keep me till later you better start planning ahead, I'll finish this with 2 hours_

Kira smirked and begin to say mentally what he was typing

_Whether your marketplace is your local neighborhood, the city, or the world, marketing provides the foundation for growth and stability. Business success must be the stated goal of the business owner. _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Lacus glanced over at Kira's screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In less then an hour Kira had finished half his assignment.

_This is Kira's ability? I had no idea he was this good…no wonder Athrun recommended him._

3 hours and a half had gone by fast, Kira was already finished everything.

_Damn it, it's only 12 and now I've got nothing to do, I shouldn't have went so fast…wait now I can use the time to try to get Fllay. _Kira thought happily.

He then loaded up the command prompt program and began to hack into Fllay's computer. With Kira's talents in the computer field he could pretty much hack through anything.

Kira searched her files and found nothing of any interests, all he found were jewelry ads.

_How did she get this job, she doesn't even have any documents…how does Athrun expect me to sac her? _He asked himself.

"It's lunch time Kira" Lacus said cheerfully. Kira quickly closed the command system so no one would catch him.

"Oh really, time sure goes by fast in hear" Kira chucked.

Cagalli had just arrived at the room where Kira was. She saw Kira talking to a girl with pink hair.

_Is that the girl he was talking about, ha-ha this is going to be fun _Cagalli thought. Cagalli was on the other side of the room when she started approaching.

Fllay came out of her office and walked to up to Kira. Again she interrupted his Lacus moment again.

"Kira I was wondering if you…would…like too…" Lacus was getting the idea that she was about to ask Kira out. Lacus started to get really nervous…_what's wrong with me…Lacus_ thought.

"What, what is it?" Kira asked. Fllay started to stutter as she began to blush "umm…would you…like to…"

Fllay was cut off as Kira was slapped in the back of the head by a blond haired girl with amber eyes.

Cagalli then apologized to Fllay.

"Sorry, usually when I stutter in front of Kira I'm always tempted to give him a smack." Cagalli gave a light chuckle.

Fllay realized that this might be Kira's girl friend so she backed off for now. "Oh I see. Kira we'll talk about this later" Fllay said as she walked away.

_Talk about what! _Kira said mentally.

Lacus was upset to see that this girl. It was possible that this girl might be his girlfriend, and then she realized he said he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Kira who's this you're girlfriend?" Dearkka asked as he walked up to Kira and Cagalli.

Cagalli puked mentally. "That's disgusting" Cagalli said.

"No, she's my sister" Kira said.

"Cagalli let's go I need to talk you about something" Kira said as he grabbed her arm and led her out. Most of the girls in the department started to get jealous; Kira was walking out with a girl that could possibly be his girlfriend.

Cagalli could feel the evil glares from the other girls in the department. She could feel them glaring at her

_What the hell is this? Feels like I just walked into cage full of wild animals._

---------------------

Kira and Cagalli went for lunch at a nearby restaurant. As they ordered there food Kira started to look a little nervous. Cagalli noticed,

"Are you ok Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm fine…where's Athrun? I thought he was coming?" Kira said.

"No Athrun told me you had to talk to me about something important, so I made him stay there" she said.

"Oh…I see"

"Kira what is" Cagalli asked concerned.

"I…I….don't know how to say…this" Kira said.

"…Kira…?" The waitress arrived and served them their orders; Kira stopped talking and waited for the waitress to leave.

After awhile Kira finally managed to get it out. "Cagalli, I don't want you're father's company"

Cagalli was a little shocked, but at the same time happy. "Kira if you don't want it, then why did you go through that course?" she asked.

"I don't know what I want; but I want to try and find out what it is I should be doing. Something different then just programming an OS" Kira put his head down, he was afraid of what Cagalli might think.

Cagalli looked Kira straight in the eye. "So that's what you wanted to tell me. Kira don't worry, I'll talk to my dad about it. Don't worry, if it's something you don't want to do, then say something sooner next time" Cagalli smiled.

Kira let out a big sigh of relief "Thank you" he said. Cagalli could only smile as they began to dig into their meals.

-------------------------------------

Lacus was relieved to find out that the girl with Kira was just his sister.

…_what's wrong with me, I don't think I've ever been so jealous in my entire life before…why can't I stop thinking about him… _Lacus shook her head hoping to get Kira out of her head.

"Lacus are you ok…?" Miri asked.

Lacus hesitated. "I'm fine just got a lot on my mind" Lacus said.

"You have a lot on your mind? Or is it just Kira?" Miri grinned. Lacus blushed.

"Why do you assume I'm always thinking about Kira, is it maybe because you like him?"

Lacus finally made a comeback.

Miri started to get a little nervous. "No I don't, stop throwing the question around" Miri said

---------------------------------------------------

"Damn bitch! Who does she think she is coming in the department randomly! Once Kira starts noticing me I'll make sure he hurts her just like everyone else I've been with!" Fllay thought out load.

_Tomorrow I'll make sure something happens between us…just you wait_

"I gave him all that work! I can make a move today after everyone is gone". Fllay grinned.

-------------------

Kira made it back just in time. He saw Lacus starring into space. He tried to get her attention so he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Lacus, you there?" Kira said.

Lacus was startled and embarrassed. Lacus thought about Kira so often that she started spacing out which she rarely does.

"Eh! Sorry, I don't normally space out" Lacus blushed.

"So Kira, you're sister seems to be the type of person who doesn't hold anything in" Lacus said.

"Yeah, she's always been like that" he said.

"Is she you're older sister or younger?" Lacus asked.

"Well I'm not sure, we're twins" Kira said.

Lacus' eye's glittered up. "Really, you're a twin? I've never seen a twin a before" Lacus said.

"Yeah well that's…" Kira was interrupted by "Sai will you two be quiet I can't concentrate when you constantly keep bumbling."

"Oh…sorry" Kira said

Lacus then resumed her work. Kira starred at her for a quick second and then starred back at his screen.

_What am I supposed to do know, I'm already done all my work _

Kira sighed

_Oh yeah I can try to pin something on Fllay in the mean time…there's nothing I can get from her computer… maybe…I'll just spy on her…Damn I don't know the code for the camera, wait! Athrun is always on msn when he's working!_

Kira downloaded and installed msn, and signed in.

**Kira says:**

Wow love your name

**Kira says:**

lol

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

lol thx

**Kira says:**

haven't used this in a while

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

yeah I've noticed

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

how's the situation going with Lacus?

**Kira says:**

I think it's going pretty good, I want her so badly, I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

good, don't worry I'm sure you can make it happen

**Kira says:**

so n e ways, I hacked into Fllay's computer; all I found was jewelry sales

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

OMG are you serious!

**Kira Says:**

yeah, it's pretty sad

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

LOL!

**Kira says:**

Athrun give me the code for the camera you put in

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

Ha-ha alright connect through her IP address, then type plzhackme into the address password is diebitch

**Kira says:**

ok thx Athrun, I go to go before someone catch's me chatting with you, later

**Athrun (Really hating that bitch Fllay!) says:**

bye, make sure when u viewing it that know one catch's you, bye

**Kira says:**

alright

Kira accessed the camera.

Fllay was sleeping with her head down on the desk.

_Does she do any work at all! This isn't working at all! If I'm going to pin her on something it has to be done through actions. _

_I know, I'll get her tomorrow for sure, If she's the girl Athrun says she is, I'll definitely get her good tomorrow._

Kira smirked. Kira did nothing for the rest of the time but talk to Lacus silently.

When 5 o'clock hit, Kira submitted all his work in. _Fllay is going to flip when she sees this. _Kira laughed mentally.

Everyone started to get ready to leave. "Kira want me to help you? How much have you done?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, I finished it a long time ago" Kira said. "Kira its ok I don't mind helping at all, you don't have to lie to me" Lacus smiled.

"Lacus I'm serious I finished it" Kira said. Kira loaded up the work and showed Lacus.

Lacus gasped. "…Kira how did you do this in such a short amount of time!" Lacus gasped again.

"Really this is nothing compared to the work I was given before" Kira said. Dearkka and Miri popped in the conversation.

"Kira finished it? My god! That's ridiculous!" Miri said. Dearkka just had his mouth hung open.

"Not bad Kira" Dearkka said trying not to let him know they he's impressed.

"It's no wonder you were recommended by Athrun" Dearkka said. "That's for sure" Lacus said.

"Yeah" Miri said

"Well anyways I need to be somewhere later guys" Dearkka said. Miri followed. Sooner or later everyone was gone except for Kira, and Lacus.

"Fllay is probably going to except you to be here when she opens her door" Lacus giggled.

"Yeah probably" Kira said

"Are you going home now, Lacus?" Kira asked

"Yeah" Lacus blushed.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" Kira said

"Kira its ok you don't have…" Lacus said.

"Lacus stop complaining let's go" he said.

-------------------------------------------

They arrived at Lacus' apartment building "Kira would like to come in for a bit? Or do you have some place you have to be?" Lacus said.

_Oh god she's making the first move, damn it I'm getting nervous again, oh damn I have to give her my answer!_

"Alright" Kira said

------------------------------

Kira walked in Lacus' apartment, it was a large wide room with a huge living room

_Wow this place is clean, and really bright. _Kira said mentally.

"Are you hungry Kira?" Lacus asked

"Yeah I'm starving" Kira said

"Want to order in" Lacus asked

"Sure"

"What do you feel like? Lacus asked

"I don't mind I'll eat anything" Kira said

"How does Greek food sound?" Lacus said

"Yeah, sure I love Greek food" Kira said, After Lacus placed the order she turned on the television as Kira made himself comfortable on the couch. Lacus sat to the left of Kira.

"Watch anything during this time Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Do you like family guy? Kira asked

"It's my favorite show!" Lacus said.

"I think it's on now" Kira said. Lacus flipped to the channel that was airing the show. Soon as Lacus flipped to the channel she put the remote on the coffee table. Lacus then crossed her left leg over her right leg, her left foot was in direct contact with his left leg. Kira's heart rate began to rise up. She was wearing a skirt. Kira could see her slim legs. They were perfect he thought.

_Is this a sign? Her leg is tickling me, I'm getting excited. Damn it, what should I do_

Kira Starred at Lacus from the corner of his eye. _What if I just grab her face and kiss her? _

_She might get upset if she doesn't have the same feelings, but why did she invite me up then? Damn it. I wish she would give me some sort of sign! Damn it! That's it, she invited me up, I've seen her blush at me, she asked me if I had a girlfriend, she invited me up here, she has her legs crossed._

Kira looked at Lacus' legs again.

_She's got sexy legs…and she's touching me with one…I love it when girls cross their legs _

Kira found himself blushing like crazy.

_That's it I'm going in, just put you're hand on her face and kiss her… on the count of three, _

Kira's heart began to race faster and faster

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_Do it!_

Kira lifted his hand and was about to put it on Lacus' face…

Beep! Beep!

Kira's heart nearly dropped. "Food's here already" Kira said. Lacus didn't seem to have noticed Kira's actions at all.

"Yeah it's pretty close to here" Lacus said

_Damn it! _Kira screamed mentally

Lacus got the food and set up the table in front of the TV. Once everything was done Lacus got the soda from the fridge and headed to the couch. Kira smiled as she made her way to him, Lacus' legs became really weak as she tripped over her own feet. Kira saw it coming so he leapt out in front of her to break her fall. Lacus ended up falling right on top of Kira, Lacus put her head up to see Kira's face, their face's were at a kissing distance. Lacus' face started to go red she couldn't hold in the blushing anymore.

_How did this happen…should I kiss him…he's so cute _

Lacus thought.

Lacus opened her mouth and pressed her lips hard on Kira, it took a second for the situation to adapt to Kira's mind before he pressed his lips against hers. They shared a passionate kiss. Lacus broke off the kiss as she got up and faced her back to Kira, she was too embarrassed to face him.

"Sorry I didn't mean too" Lacus said trying to hold in her tears. Kira wrapped his arms around her. Lacus was shocked at herself for what she had just done, but she was more shocked to find Kira grabbing her shoulders. "Kira…?

To be continued….


	4. Temptations

* * *

Chapter 4

Temptations

* * *

Four hours had passed since everyone from the department had gone home except for Fllay, who of course was waiting for Kira.

She waited till Kira got really exhausted before she made her move. Fllay began to plan her moves. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt exposing her bra.

_This should get him excited enough to force himself on to me! I'll make sure he's all over me…where did I put the condoms…_Fllay searched her desk.

_Here it is! _

Fllay was excited to finally get the first part of her plan underway. She opened the doors from her office and walked out.

"Kira how are…." Fllay scanned the entire room and realized that all the seats were empty. Kira was no where to be seen, his computer wasn't even turned on.

"What the hell! There's no way he could've had finished that work already! Does he think he can just go home as he pleases! I can't believe I waited all this time to find Kira not even here! ..." Fllay stopped dead in her tracks and thought hard.

_Oh is this why Athrun recommended him? To try and get me fired? Let's see what Athrun says about Kira's slacking off! ...but what if he isn't, I'll be missing out on something that could be amazing, No I can't let this slide I have to assume he's trying to get me sacked, he did waste my time after all. _Fllay quickly gathered her things and left.

_I'm going to get you back for this Kira! No one wastes my time! "You're essential to this company" yeah right, he's someone hired by Athrun to get me fired…yeah that's it! Why else would Athrun recommend someone? I'll just tell Athrun about Kira not finishing his work on time and going home without any warning, this is going to force Athrun to fire Kira. _Fllay thought as she started to laugh uncontrollably

-----------------------------------

Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus. Lacus was shocked at herself for what she had just done, but she was even more shocked to find Kira grabbing onto her shoulders. Kira could see that Lacus looked sad.

"Lacus what's wrong?" Kira said gently pulling Lacus' back to his chest.

"I didn't mean to do it, I just…couldn't control myself…sorry Kira" She said.

"It's ok Lacus, if you haven't of done it, I would've of" Kira smiled. Lacus started to calm down a bit, she had always been the type of person that never tried to do things on her own. She usually lets things play out.

"Lacus come here" Kira said. Still holding on to her shoulders, he forced her gently to turn around and face him. Kira cupped Lacus' checks as he wiped her tears off with his hands.

Kira moved his head closer. Lacus was a little too afraid and shocked to do anything. She just stood there and let Kira do as he wished.

As Kira's face came closer and closer, Lacus' face became redder, and redder. Kira gently placed his lips on hers. Lacus stiffed up. She was blushing massively. Lacus gained some confidence and moved Kira's hands from her face. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Lacus pushed herself in harder for a more passionate kiss. Kira then gently laid his back till he reached the ground. Kira gently moved his hands to Lacus' waist. They continued to kiss passionately with. Kira gently rolled Lacus over to the left, Kira then hovered on top of her. Kira slowly parted from the kiss. Lacus moved her face up giving a sign she wanted more kissing. Kira just smiled at her as he placed soft kisses over her neck. Lacus was going crazy.

"…Kira…ahhh" Kira started nibbling on her ear lob causing Lacus to lose all control

"…Kira…" Lacus whispered almost a moan. Kira then moved his head down to her chest area; using his teeth he slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt exposing her bra. Kira moved his head up a little and started kissing her just above her chest area. Kira began a trail of kisses till he reached her neck. Kira began focusing on one spot.

"Kira…no…you're going to leave a mark…" Lacus gave herself away as she moaned uncontrollably. Kira then positioned himself so his face was in direct contact with Lacus'.

Kira pulled Lacus into a passionate kiss. Lacus put her hands on Kira's shoulders as she pushed him in closer for a much more passionate kiss.

Kira and Lacus have been all over each other for so long that before they knew it 4 hours had already gone bye, but to them it only seemed like minutes. They were completely devoured into each other.

**Lacus POV**

_What's wrong with me, we've only met a few days ago, why does this feel so right? I can't control myself, his eyes, his hair, his voice…I love him, and I want to be with him._

**Kira's POV**

_The moment I've been waiting for? Something about this feels wrong, but at the same time, feels right, I don't want to let go of her…she's so beautiful. I better stop this before it gets to far…_

Kira pull away from Lacus and sat up. Lacus however wanted to continue so she sat up along with him and kissed him. Kira softly grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Lacus tried to go in for another kiss as she moved her face in but she couldn't go any further, Kira's hands were preventing her.

Lacus looked at Kira with the cutest puppy dog eyes. _She looks so cute…but I have to stop…but I can't resist._

"What's wrong?" Lacus said looking extremely sad.

"Sorry we've been doing this for almost 4 hours…and…" Kira's stomach gave him away as it grumbled

Lacus smiled "Sorry I didn't realize how much time had passed" Lacus blushed.

-----------------------------------

Kira not caring that the food was no longer hot ate it anyways. Lacus did the same

Lacus wasn't too hungry, she put the rest of the food down and turned herself sideways resting her head on the couch so she could clearly watch Kira.

_Well this awkward, I don't know what to say…_Kira thought.

After awhile had passed Kira looked over at Lacus to see that she had fallen a fast sleep. _How can she sleep in that position? She looks so cute _Kira thought.

Kira finished his food and cleaned up after himself. Lacus was still asleep. Kira touched her shoulder trying to wake her up. "Lacus…Lacus" Kira said gently. Lacus' eyes gently fluttered opened.

"Sorry to wake you, but I have to go" Kira said.

"Oh…sorry" Lacus said sadly, she was rather embarrassed

Kira smiled at her. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door. Lacus put on her slippers and locked on Kira's arm. Together they walked out the door. Kira's heart could've melted right there. Lacus had rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her soft hair tickling his cheek.

Kira started to blush at Lacus' action, Lacus then cuddled closer to Kira's shoulder as they walked to the elevator to Kira's car. "Kira, you're coming to work tomorrow?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah of course as long as your there" Kira smiled. Lacus started to blush at Kira's words. Kira pulled her into a kiss, the kiss lasted a good two minutes. Kira slowly parted from the kiss.

"Sorry I have to go…bye Lacus" Kira said. "Bye Kira" Lacus said softly. They shared one more quick kiss before Kira got in his car and drove off waving at Lacus. Lacus watched Kira's car as it got further and further away until it was finally completely gone.

-------------------------------------

_Wow, that was great! I didn't think I'd be able to get this close to her this fast! _Kira thought. _But now that I've gotten this far…how am I supposed to tell her who I am? Damn it. _Kira slapped himself mentally.

Lacus walked back up to her apartment. She got undressed and jumped into the shower.

_How did it turn out like this? This is crazy I just met him this week. But it felt so right. I didn't even know what family guy is so why did I say it was my favorite show?_

_Ahh!…Kira's so hot…I wish he could have stayed over… _Lacus' thought's got the best of her.

---------------------------------

Kira got home at 12am to find both Athrun and Cagalli up at the kitchen table. "Wow Athrun, Cagalli I'm surprised at the both of you" Kira said.

Athrun and Cagalli were startled by Kira's sudden intrusion.

"Hey Kira where were you? I was waiting for you" Cagalli said. "That's…a long story"

"Well anyways Kira I told my dad, about you're problem…" Cagalli smiled.

"Really, what did he say?" Kira said fearfully. "He announced it to the press already, but he wants to talk you, he was a little concerned as to why you waited so long to say anything." Cagalli said

Kira let out a big sigh of relief. "Thanks Cagalli, I owe you one" Cagalli just smiled.

"Well I'm off to bed, night Kira" Cagalli said walking off leaving Athrun behind. Athrun watched as Cagalli left the room, he quickly turned to Kira.

"So what happen" Athrun asked. "Ha-ha lets just say we like each other" Kira grinned. "But any ways, I can guarantee you tomorrow is going to be the day Fllay gets fired"

Kira grinned.

"…What-how-really?" Athrun almost yelled.

"Yeah just get ready for a big argument tomorrow" Kira said. Athrun started to laugh uncontrollably. "I can hardly wait!"


	5. Truth

* * *

Chapter 5

Truth

* * *

Kira started preparing for work as soon as he woke up; he quickly gathered all the necessary things he needed and quickly left. He wanted to be early so he had sometime to talk with Lacus.

_I have to tell her the truth today… but how am I going to say it? Maybe if I wait till tonight when I drop her off…_Kira thought.

Kira made his way up the elevator. He walked in to find Lacus chatting with Miri. By the look on their face he could clearly tell Lacus was talking to her about last night. Miri immediately stopped talking. As Miri was leaving and Kira was entering Miri just smiled at him before leaving the room.

_Okay yeah she definitely knows about last night_ Kira thought as he sighed. "Hi Kira" Lacus said blushing not knowing how to start of the conversation. "Hey beautiful" Kira said softly making Lacus blush.

Kira's eyes quickly scanned the room. There wasn't anyone here but Lacus and Kira. Kira gave her a soft kiss. Lacus kissed back but then quickly pulled away blushing,

"Kira…no…not here…" Lacus said nervously as Kira pressed his lips to hers once more before anyone could come in.

"Sorry, I was thinking about doing that all mourning" Kira said. Lacus blushed again.

"I got to check something Lacus, I'll see you on the floor" Kira said.

"Ok…" Lacus replied. Kira quickly went to his computer and booted it up. As soon as the OS loaded up there was an attention letter.

'**Attention all****stuff, Athrun will be coming by to check and see if all our work is up to date first thing in the mourning. Please be prepared, those who did not complete previous assignments will be severely punished'**

_Why do I get the feeling that this has something to do about the work she gave me yesterday? _Kira thought. Kira quickly signed in on msn to speak with Athrun.

**Kira says: **

today is going to be the day Athrun

**Kira says: **

I promise she's going to get fired today

**Athrun (That red haired bitch needs to die! 666) says: **

Really? What are you going to do?

**Kira says: **

I don't know but today is my last day; I'll make sure she gets fired

**Athrun (That red haired bitch needs to die! 666) says: **

you don't know how happy those words make me feel

**Athrun (That red haired bitch needs to die! 666) says: **

but what about Lacus? Are you seriously with her now?

**Kira says: **

yeah pretty much, I just need to tell her the truth, that's the hard part, but anyways I got an attention letter, you're coming down soon?

**Athrun (That red haired bitch needs to die! 666) says: **

Yeah I got an email from Fllay last night she told me she wanted me to do a check on everyone's work, she said she wanted to take a look at somebody specifically, I have a feeling you're that somebody

**Kira says: **

LOL! Oh I can't WAIT!

**Athrun (That red haired bitch needs to die! 666) says: **

ME TOO!

**Athrun (That red haired bitch needs to die! 666) says: **

I'm on my way down now, see yeah soon, later

**Kira says: **

alright, see ya soon

Kira closed msn as he saw Lacus seated at to her seat. Lacus was about to speak to Kira till Fllay opened her door.

"Everyone to you're seats now. Athrun is on his way over!" Fllay raised her voice as she shut her door.

"Wow what's her problem" Lacus said. Kira quickly loaded up the camera so he could spay on Fllay. Once it loaded up he kept it small so no one could see what he was doing.

As Kira looked closer he saw Fllay sitting down with her arms crossed and her eyes were twitching like she was about to kill somebody. _Holy shit that's freaky! This must be what Athrun was talking about, talk about two faced _Kira thought

--------------

Athrun walked into the department and started to greet people. He pretty much ignored almost everyone and went straight to Lacus.

"Good mourning Lacus how are you?" Athrun asked

"I'm fine" Lacus replied. Athrun turned his head to the left and saw Kira. "How about you Kira, any problems" Athrun asked

"No sir. But I-" Kira replied but was interrupted as Fllay walked up to them and yelled out Kira's name. Athrun just watched from the same distance as Lacus did as Fllay began to snap at Kira

"Kira when I give you an assignment I expect it to be done on time, if it's not done on time you don't go home till it's done! You don't go home as you please! Now you can explain to Athrun why you haven't completed the assignment yesterday" Fllay said with a snobbish tone.

_Kira…is this how you were going to get her fired? All this is going to do get you in trouble. _Athrun thought.

Kira gave Fllay a dull look as if he was talking to a dog. _What are you talking about? You idiot, I uploaded it in you're drop box. _Kira thought.

Lacus was a little afraid. _Oh no, did I forget to tell Kira where to summit assignments? Oh no, I did! Kira is getting in trouble because of me. Lacus slapped _herself mentally.

Kira began to talk in a calm voice. Everyone in the department had all eyes on Kira. "Is that so? Then where are you supposed to summit assignments?" Kira asked.

Fllay got really pissed thinking Lacus forgot to tell Kira where to summit you're assignments.

"My drop box that's on everyone's computer, did Ms. Clyne forget to tell you" Fllay glared over at Lacus.

_Kira what's going on? _Athrun thought to himself.

_Oh no this is my fault. I should tell Fllay before Kira gets himself in a worse situation then he already is right now. _Lacus said mentally. Lacus stood up and was about to speak up and apologize on her behalf until Kira interrupted spoke before she did.

"Fllay how often do you check you're drop box for assignments?" Kira asked.

"Eh?" Fllay felt a little nervous. _I didn't check for his assignment, but there's no way he could have finished on time, that's just impossible! _She said to herself.

"Well did you check?" Kira asked. Everyone was watching Kira and Fllay's argument.

Athrun was jumping for joy in his heart. He of course trusted Kira. _Kira did it! I can already tell! Fllay is busted! _Athrun thought mentally.

"**_Of course I did!"_**Fllay yelled. "Then you won't mind showing Athrun" Kira smiled.

Dearkka, Miri, Lacus, and everyone else were shocked at Kira's attitude. No one had ever spoken like this to Fllay before. "Fine, come this way Athrun, Kira"

_I can't believe I wanted you! No one talks to me like this! No one! _Fllay screamed mentally. Kira and Athrun went into Fllay's office. The door to her office was shut everyone started to gossip.

"Wow I hope Kira did the right thing, I'd love to see Fllay get in shit" Dearkka said.

"Yeah, me too" Miri said. Lacus still had her eyes fixed at the door to Fllay's office.

_Kira…_

-------------------------------------------

Fllay sat down at desk and logged onto her computer. She went straight to the drop box and browsed for Kira's name she searched and searched until she saw a file under Kira's folder.

_Oh shit! I can cover this! No wait he probably just added this last second when he saw the notice on the computer. It couldn't have been completed I'll just open it and browse through to show Athrun nothing was finished. _Fllay thought

"This file wasn't here yesterday Kira, you do know that summiting incomplete work is unacceptable" Fllay said coldly.

"Yes I know I'm not stupid" Kira replied. Fllay opened up the file, and started looking through. Athrun watched the screen as Fllay was browsing through Kira's work.

_Oh yes! This is enough info alone to sack her! Kira you're the greatest! _Athrun thought

_Oh no I screwed up…I should have checked quickly last night! Shit I'm screwed! Wait when was this submitted…yesterday at around 4:45pm? What the hell that's impossible! _

Fllay screamed mentally. "It's people like you who deserve to be in hell" Kira said coldly.

"Kira…" Athrun said. "What did…?" Fllay was interrupted. "Someone who does nothing all day and forces her own work on others. You're the type of person who's been spoiled all her life. When you see something you want, you get them" Kira said.

"Kira, enough" Athrun tone was dripping with excitement. _Oh I've been waiting along time for this moment! It's a good thing I set my computer to record the camera before I came down here. _Athrun said mentally

"Fllay, you're fired, pack up all you're things and leave the premises" Athrun said in a very professional behavior.

Fllay stood speechless at what just happened. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

--------------------------------

Athrun and Kira walked out of Fllay's office. Athrun felt he had to reward everyone. "Attention everyone, I'm sending you all home for the rest of the week with pay" Athrun said joyfully.

"Athrun what are you doing?" Kira asked

"Ha-ha I'm celebrating of course" Athrun whispered to Kira "Everyone was suddenly over whelmed by the good news. Who wouldn't be after getting a week off with pay. Everyone started to leave. There was a bit of confusion as to what happened in Fllay's office though.

Almost as soon as Athrun left, Lacus approached Kira.

"Kira what happened" Lacus asked. Kira smiled.

"I'll tell you later when no one is around" Kira said

"…Ok" Lacus said

"Lacus are you doing anything now?" Kira asked as he started to blush

"umm…no" Lacus replied

"You want to go somewhere?" Kira asked nervously

"Kira, are you asking me out?" Lacus smiled giving the cutest pair of eyes. Kira loved it when she looked at him like that.

"Yeah" Kira said

"I'd love too" Lacus smiled.

Kira then got his jacket and started to walk ahead to the elevator. Lacus quickly gathered her things, said her goodbyes, and speeded up to Kira's side grabbing on to his arm

Dearkka and Miri watched from afar.

"What was that!" Dearkka observed.

"They started dating I think" Miri said. Dearkka's head jerked up

"What, already? That was fast!" Dearkka said.

-------------------------------

Kira yawned as he entered his car. "So Lacus, what do you want to do?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, anything is fine as long as I get to be with you" Lacus she blushed.

Kira found himself blushing like mad.

"hmm…How about an amusement park?" Kira suggested. "Really! You'll take me?" Lacus said getting overjoyed like a child

Lacus looked so cute when she said that Kira couldn't resist, he moved in and kissed her. Lacus accepted the kiss and push herself in more for a more passionate kiss.

------------------

Athrun went up to his office he pulled out his cell and called Cagalli. It rang a couple of times before Cagalli answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cagalli, Kira did it! We got rid of her!" Athrun said.

"Well that's good to hear, I knew Kira would pull through, he usually does" Cagalli said with no sense of excitement. Guess you really need to know who Fllay is before you can truly understand.

"We need to celebrate. I'm on my way home now" Athrun said.

"What? Athrun don't you have work?" Cagalli said

"I'm taking the rest of the week off" Athrun said

"I'm on my way home now, see you soon" Athrun said

"Ok, bye" Cagalli put down the phone. She starred at her left. She was lost in her sudden thought

---------------------------------

Kira and Lacus started through the park. Lacus saw a love boat path down by a small lake.

"Kira I want to go on that!" Lacus begged Kira giving him the puppy eye's

_A love boat? That's where couples go to make out _Kira thought.

"Why do you want to go on that? That's where couples go to make out" Kira grinned.

"So…you don't want to…?" Lacus said sadly.

Kira smiled and grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction of the love boat entrance.

Lacus grabbed Kira's arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the entrance.

There was no line at all. There was a boat ready right away. They quickly got on the boat. The boat was moving into a semi dark cave.

Lacus was seated beside Kira. She rested her head on his chest. Kira had his arm around her shoulder.

"Kira…I need to ask you something…" Lacus said. Kira looked over at Lacus

"What is it?" Kira asked

"umm… how…do you feel about me" Lacus asked. Kira's heart began to race.

"You're not going to use me and throw me away …are you?" Lacus said sadly

"Lacus, why would you think that?" Kira said

"…I just met you a few days ago…and we've already became this close…I just don't want you to leave me" Lacus said trying hard not show him any tears.

"Lacus, I'm not a player if that's what you're thinking, how I feel about you? This might sound crazy because we just a met a few days back, but from the moment I've met you, you're all I could think about, I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm crazy about you" Kira said.

Lacus' tears started to flow out as she grabbed Kira and kissed him

"I feel the same way" Lacus said. This time Kira pressed his lips to hers, causing Lacus to lean back into Kira's arm, he embraced her. After a few seconds Lacus opened her mouth for a more passionate kiss, Kira felt what Lacus was trying to do so he did the same.

--------------------------------------

Through out the rest of the day Kira, and Lacus were more passionate then ever towards each other, they couldn't keep there hands off each other.

Kira and Lacus sat down and began eating a funnel cake

While they were eating Lacus told Kira about her life growing up

"What you're father is Siegal Clyne?" Kira said

"Yes Kira, for the third time" Lacus said

"Lacus what are you doing in a place like this?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, I don't like publicity… well to tell you the truth my father, if I help him out, he's going to stick a bodyguard on me, I don't like being protected by strangers" Lacus said.

The word bodyguard kept echoing in Kira's head. _I want to do something where I can protect people from harm, that's it! A bodyguard!_

"Why don't you join you're father?" Kira said.

"Huh? Because I already said I don't like being protected by strangers" Lacus said

"Lacus, what if I was you're bodyguard?" Kira suggested

"Kira, you don't work for my father" Lacus said

"I'll just join, wouldn't you rather make a difference in your life? You're father is the chairmen of PLANT, you can make a difference if you join force's by his side" Kira said

"I understand what you're saying, but if I go, I don't want to be separated from you…" Lacus blushed.

"Lacus you won't if I join" Kira said.

"Kira, not everyone can just join you have to have a record of some sort that shows you have military experience" Lacus said.

"Lacus don't worry I'll get it in" Kira said

"Kira do you have military experience?" Lacus said

"No, well I'll tell you when we get to you're house after" Kira said

"…ok" Lacus said.

-------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus spent the whole day at the park playing games, going on rides, and making out. Time had passed so quickly it was already dark, and they've been watching the fireworks for awhile. They were sitting down on the grass. Lacus had her head resting on Kira's shoulder as they watched the fireworks.

After awhile Kira started to hear snoring, he looked over at Lacus and saw her sleeping, Kira just smiled at her beautiful sleeping face.

_It's pretty late, we should probably head back, but I don't want to wake her, she looks like she's in a deep sleep, I'll just carry her_

Kira gently got up placing an arm under Lacus' legs and the other arm by her shoulders, he then lifted her up completely. Her head was still rested against Kira's shoulder

Kira started walking to his car not caring if anyone saw him carrying Lacus

_Her body is so warm…_Lacus started to mumble a little in her sleep.

"…Kira…I…love…you" she mumbled. Kira started to blush

_she dreaming about me…_

"I love you too Lacus" Kira gently put Lacus into the passenger side of his car, he then buckled her seatbelt, got in his car and drove to Lacus' house

------------------------------------------------

Kira parked his car in front entrance of Lacus' apartment building. Lacus was still asleep so Kira tried to wake her.

"Lacus, Lacus wake up, where at you're house" Kira said. Lacus opened her eyes wide

"Huh? Kira where are we?" Lacus asked. "You're house Lacus" he said.

"Weren't we watching the fireworks?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah we were, but you fell asleep, so I carried you to my car" Kira said blushing

Lacus started to blush as well.

"You… carried me? Kira why did you do that, you should have woken me up" Lacus blushed.

"I was going to, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" Kira said.

Lacus' face turned red like a tomato.

"Lacus come on, I'll walk you up" Kira said. "…Umm… ok" Lacus said

-------------------------------------------

They reached Lacus' apartment door.

"Kira would you like to come in for a bit before you go?" Lacus asked

"Well I know you're tired but I really need to talk to you about something…"

Lacus entered her apartment and sat down on the sofa as did Kira

"Lacus before I say anything, I want to tell you that everything I said about you was the truth and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you" Kira said.

Lacus started to get really worried, it looked like Kira had to say something important

"…Ok" Lacus said

"Lacus, what do you think of Kira Yamato?" Kira said

"Kira Yamato…? All I know is that he's supposed to be one of the most brilliant, I mean he is the most brilliant person I've ever herd about, also herd he had-…why are you asking me this" Lacus said

"Because, I am Kira Yamato" Kira said feeling guilty.

"What, are you talking about?" Lacus said

"Lacus, I'm telling you that I'm Kira Yamato" Kira said

"There's no way, you can't be him, why would Kira Yamato be working at a place like marketing" Lacus asked. She was starting to get a little freaked out

"Athrun is a good friend, he asked me to help get rid of a problem he was having" Kira said.

"What problem" Lacus said

"Fllay, everyone is to scared to try and talk back to her, so he asked me to, I ended up finding out she wasn't doing any work at all, she forced her own work on her employees so she wouldn't have to worry about anything" Kira said.

"You really are Kira Yamato?" Lacus said

"Yeah, sorry I lied to you, are you mad at me?" Kira looked down. Lacus hesitated. A million things went through her mind. She had too many questions to many doubts. However Lacus followed what was in her heart.

"I don't care what you're name is, I love you" Lacus pressed her lips against Kira's

They kissed for about 20 seconds before Lacus parted from Kira. Lacus smiled

"Wait you created the OS we use at work right?" Lacus said

"umm…Yeah" Kira replied

"You made me go through the entire OS when you know more about it then I do" Lacus said

"Sorry, if it helps, I wasn't listening to you, I was just admiring you the whole time" Kira said. Lacus kissed Kira again.

"Lacus I love you too" Kira said. Lacus just smiled, she was too happy to say anything

"So…Kira…what happened today" Lacus said embracing Kira.

"Yeah Athrun fired Fllay" Kira said

"…Really?" Lacus said

"…Yeah" Kira said

"So if you're deal with Athrun is over does that mean you're not coming to work again?"

"…No" Kira said

"So I… won't see you at work anymore…" Lacus asked giving the saddest pair of eyes.

"Lacus I know you're father, I can make sure I'll be you're bodyguard if you work for you're father" Kira said.

"You know my father?" Lacus asked

"Yeah, Lacus I need to get back now, tomorrow I'll go and sign up for Clyne Faction force's" Kira said.

"You're really serious" Lacus asked

"Yeah, but that's only if you work for you're father" Kira said

"Then I'll phone my dad tomorrow and tell him I'm joining" Lacus said. Kira smiled.

"Alright Lacus, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow" Kira said

"Ok…" Lacus said. Kira quickly started to run before Lacus yelled out to him.

"Kira wait!"

"What is it?" Kira said. Kira walked back to Lacus.

Lacus walked up to Kira, and gave him a kiss

"I love you…" Lacus blushed

"I love you too…" Kira said. Kira then parted from her apartment

_I can't believe I'm in love with Kira Yamato…_Lacus said to mentally. The thought made her blush massively.

To be continued...


	6. Kira's Decision

* * *

Chapter 6

Kira's Decision

* * *

Fllay was at her apartment, it was trashed and beat up like wild dogs had just ran through, there were papers scattered everywhere

Fllay herd a noise at her door, she immediately got up to, she was just itching to snap at someone

She opened the door and was about to yell, when suddenly she saw a boy run down the hall

"Eh?" Fllay wondered why that boy made a noise at her door, she looked down, and her thoughts started to make sense

"Oh…it was just the paper boy" Fllay said

She picked up the newspaper and carried it inside, she sat at her table and glanced at the paper, Fllay started to hyperventilate as she saw the front page

**Kira Yamato Turns down Multimillionaire Company for Clyne Faction**

On the front page there was huge picture of Kira Yamato, his face was finally known to the public

"I don't believe this. Kira Hibiki…is actually Kira Yamato! Impossible!" Fllay screamed to herself

"Athrun…you planed this didn't you! I'm going to get the both of you if it's the last thing I do!" Fllay screamed.

-------------------------------------

Siegal started to talk to one of his henchman

"What's this I hear about Kira Yamato joining us" Siegal said

"Yeah he signed up two days ago, due to all of his previous records he was accepted right away"

"Well isn't that something, first my daughter decides to join me, and now Kira Yamato takes his place at our side as well" Siegal said

"He was given basic training right?" Siegal said

"Yes, sir"

"How did it go?"

"He exceeded everyone's expectations, he finished first in all the training exercise, and accuracy is 100 the trainers there said they have never seen someone with so much potential, he still has to complete the two weeks"

"Well that's that, listen my daughter starts here in about two weeks, I want Kira Yamato to be assigned to her, you know what, I'll tell him myself, schedule a meeting for the last day of training"

"Yes, Sir"

--------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks Later…

Kira was at a Clyne Faction gathering. They were giving a presentation for the new recruits. Kira was sitting down at the auditorium listening to a speech.

_Damn this is getting pretty annoying, some of the people hear have been trying for months to become a new recruit, guess I should be so lucky…but still at this rate…I'm going to fall a sleep I know, I'll text message Athrun_

**Athrun, what are you doing?**

**Nothing, just about to eat lunch, how's it going over there?**

**It's alright, just wishing I was dead**

**Sounds fun, I go to go Cagalli wants me to phone her**

**Ok, asshole thx for ditching me**

After the presentation ended, Kira headed for his car when suddenly his phone rang

"Hello" Kira said

"Is this Kira Yamato?"

"Yes, who is this?" Kira asked

"I work for Clyne Faction, Siegal Clyne wants to meet you"

"Really, what for" Kira asked

"Just be at Destiny's by 7pm today"

"…ok"

"You know where it is"

"Yeah I know" Kira said

"Alright, don't be late"

--------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Kira thought out load

Well anyways I guess got to cancel my plans with Lacus

Lacus' phone began to ring, she then picked up

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful" Kira smiled.

"Kira!" Lacus said excitingly

"Did you just get out now?" Lacus asked

"Yeah, but sorry Lacus, I won't be able to see you tonight" Kira said sadly

"…Awww….but I haven't see you in 2 weeks!" Lacus said

"Yeah, I know but something important came up, and I don't think I can get out of it" Kira said

"What is it?" Lacus asked

"I have a meeting with you're father" Kira said

"My father, oh I see, what for?" Lacus asked

"I have no idea, but I'll probably see you tomorrow, I'll call you after I'm done ok" Kira said

"Ok…" Lacus said

"Alright bye" Kira said

"Bye" Lacus said

--------------------------------

Kira walked into Destiny's looking for Siegal Clyne, Siegal Clyne called Kira's name from the 2nd floor

Kira saw him and made his way up

Kira soon was face to face Siegal Clyne

Siegal stood up as Kira approached him and then gave his hand to Kira as Kira did the same

"It's been while Siegal" Kira said

"Yeah, it's been a while" Siegal said

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Kira said

"Yeah, I had herd you joined Clyne faction" Siegal said

"Yeah, I did" Kira said

"Well I certainly don't know why, but you joining make's me truly happy, having a legend join force's at my side" Siegal started to ramble off

"I'm no legend; it's just that I realized what it is I should be doing with my life

"What you should be doing?" Siegal said

"Yeah, I want to be able to protect people, I believe in your ideals too" Kira said

"Well that's just perfect Kira" Siegal said

"Huh?" Kira stuttered looking very dull

"Kira I know everything about you, you're record is way past a qualification one" Siegal said.

Kira started to listen very intensively as Siegal continued to talk.

"My daughter is joining my side also but I was a little hesitant, I'm very over protected of her, there's a high chance she's going to be targeted, but if you're there, there's a huge possibility that people will feel fear, your record is ridiculously impressive, so I want you the one to be at my daughter's side protecting her" Siegal said

"So how about it, Kira?" Siegal asked

_Well this was easy, I didn't even if to ask him _

Kira thought

"I have no problems" Kira said smiling

"Thank you, Kira, all that I ask is to please keep her safe" Siegal said

"Yeah, I can handle that no problem" Kira said

"Alright, Kira, I have to be on my way now" Siegal said as he reached his hand out to Kira

Siegal smiled and started walking away, before Siegal got to far he turned to Kira from a distance

"Oh Kira, one more thing, if you touch my daughter I'll kill you" Siegal said as he walked away laughing

_Ha-ha shit guess I'm already a dead man _

Kira thought

Guess I'll tell Lacus there's nothing to worry about now

----------------------------------

Kira knocked at Lacus' door at around 11:00 pm

_Who knocks at my door at11? This better be important_

Lacus opened the door; she was wearing a robe over her night gown

"Lacus, sorry to bother you at this time but…" Kira was silenced as Lacus pushed herself into Kira's arms. She embraced him tightly and pressed her lips against his.

Kira was a little lost in the moment but after a while Kira started giving in as he pushed into Lacus making the kiss more passionate, Kira then slipped his arms underneath her robe touching her bare back softly

Kira then taken by the moment forgot the reason why he was there, all he could think about was Lacus now, as they kissed slowly Lacus started leading Kira in, without removing herself from the kiss, Lacus shut the door

Kira then dropped his hands down till they reached the bottom of Lacus' thighs causing Lacus to blush; Kira lifted her up from that position

Kira then walked over to the couch gently placing Lacus down, as he began kissing her neck

"Kira…I missed you" Lacus moaned

"Me too" Kira said

Kira untied Lacus' robe, he then gently removed the robe from her shoulders, Lacus began to blush furiously

"Kira, no…" Kira then pressed his lips against hers causing her to lose all control, Kira then brought Lacus to sit up never breaking from the kiss, Kira was in complete control over Lacus

30 minutes had gone by, Kira and Lacus were still all over each other. Kira's better half started to get the better of him.

He began to slide off the gown from her shoulders, as he slipped the shoulder straps off Kira began to pull her gown down, Kira could feel Lacus tense up, Kira kind of started to get scared, he didn't want to do anything if Lacus didn't want to

But Kira couldn't control himself

Lacus' body was about to be exposed completely when suddenly Lacus' phone began to ring

"Kira…stop I have to get it…" Lacus said. But Kira didn't listen, he continued to play with her, Lacus had to forcefully let herself go from Kira's grasp, Lacus somehow managed her way through Kira.

Lacus put her gown straps back on her shoulders as she answered the phone

"Hello?" Lacus said. Kira then sat beside Lacus and started kissing her neck

"Oh hi dad" Lacus said with a stern look

"Dad…" Kira whispered

_**Flashback **_

_If you touch my daughter, I'll kill you _

**End Flashback**

Kira jumped off Lacus like a cat just got sprayed with a water hoes

_Well that just turned me off completely_

"Yes"

"Ok"

"He's going to pick me up tomorrow?"

"Ok, thank you daddy" Lacus said

"Bye"

Lacus hung up the phone

"So what did he want?" Kira said

"He just told me, Kira Yamato is going to be my bodyguard, and he's going to pick me up tomorrow at 8am" Lacus said

"Huh? They never said anything about tomorrow to me…" Kira said as his cell began to ring

Kira picked up his phone

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm good how about you"

"Alright"

"Yes, I understand"

"I won't be late"

"Bye"

"Who was that?" asked Lacus

"It was you're dad, he told me to pick you up tomorrow" Kira said

"Oh I see" Lacus said

"Are you doing anything now Kira?" Lacus asked

"Well no, but I guess I should head back" Kira said

Lacus bent over and wrapped her arms around Kira's left arm

"Why don't you sleep here?" Lacus said softy as she began to blush

"Lacus, it okay, I don't want to be a problem?" Kira said

"It's no problem Kira, you don't have to act so awkward towards me" Lacus said

"Come on" Lacus grabbed Kira, and led him in deeper into her apartment

----------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli were relaxing in their hot tub

"God life is great!" Athrun said out load

"What are you so happy about?" Cagalli said

"Well, I'm not sure, maybe it's not having anything to worry about now that the bitch is booted out the door, It just feels great" Athrun said

"Idiot" Cagalli said softly

Athrun's Cell phone beeped

Not leaving the hot tub he reached for his phone, and opened it

"It's a text from Kira" Athrun said

"Tell Cagalli not to wait up, I'm sleeping over at Lacus' place" Athrun read Kira's message out loud

"Aww…I wanted to see him, I haven't seen him since he left for training camp two weeks ago" Cagalli said

"Ha-ha, be quiet, let Kira have his phone" Athrun said

"Yeah, I guess" Cagalli said

_Well I'll at least send Kira a text_

----------------------------------------------------------

Kira was sitting down on the couch as he got a message on his phone, it was Athrun

**Good luck Kira (dirty emotion)**

_Athrun…I can't believe you just did that…_

"Kira are you coming?" Lacus asked

"What do you mean am I coming, I'm already here…" Kira said

"That's not what I mean, I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch" Lacus said

Kira just starred at Lacus looking confused "Huh?"

"Come on, you…can sleep with me…" Lacus said

_Am I dreaming, or did she just say what I think she said?_

"Come on, she forcefully grabbed Kira's hand and led him into her room

"Lacus, are you sure it's ok?" Kira said

"Yeah, Kira don't worry" Lacus said

"Oh and Kira, whip the dirty thoughts you have in your head" Lacus said blushing as she rested herself on her bed

Kira was a little shocked

"Ha-ha, Lacus you're so cute sometimes" Kira said

Lacus then turned off the lights

"Well, come Kira" Lacus said

"Yeah, hold on, I'm getting changed" Kira said

Kira started to undress himself till he was in nothing but his boxers, Lacus didn't look while he was getting undressed, but the thought of it made her heart beat faster and faster

Kira then lied down right beside Lacus

Lacus then placed her hand on Kira's chest

This caused Kira to blush a little

…_his body is so toned…_Lacus thought

"Goodnight Kira" Lacus said

"Goodnight" Kira said as he pressed his lips to Lacus

Lacus then turned her position so her back was facing Kira

Kira just stood there starring at her back; he could tell she was seriously thinking hard about something

**Lacus POV**

He's so hot…

I want him…but how should I tell him

It's so silent I can hear my heart beat

How am I supposed to tell him I want him…?

I thought long and hard for about 5 minutes and finally decided to force myself onto Kira, I turned around and…


	7. Resumptions

* * *

Chapter 7

Resumptions

* * *

**Lacus POV**

He's so hot…

I want him…but how should I tell him

It's so quiet I can hear his heart beating

How am I supposed to tell him I want him…?

I thought long and hard for about 5 minutes and finally decided to force myself onto Kira, I turned around and…

**Lacus POV end**

Kira had fallen asleep, Lacus couldn't help but stare

Lacus' face was inches from Kira's

"He…looks so peaceful…I don't want to wake him…" Lacus placed a kiss on Kira's check and laid down to her side and went to sleep

------------------------------------

"Daddy, two men played a trick on me!" Fllay cried. Fllay's dad George Alstar became a little confused

"A trick, did they try to seduce my precious daughter, what did they do tell me!" George demanded

"They…conspired against me and got me fired" Fllay cried

"Why did they get you fired?" George asked

"I don't know, I haven't done anything to them, they just wanted me fired!" Fllay screamed

"Well, I can't let them get away with this, did you get there names?" George asked

"Athrun Zala, and Kira Yamato" Fllay said

"Huh, what's Kira Yamato doing at a place like that!" George said

"That's what I'm saying he hid his identity from me so he could get me fired!" Fllay started to scream uncontrollably

"I'm sure Kira Yamato wouldn't be the type to do such a thing…maybe it's a different Kira Yamato" George said

"No! It's him, he's good friends with Athrun I know he is" Fllay screamed

"Alright Fllay, let's go over what we should do" George said

Fllay smirked, knowing that her father had her back made her feel very powerful, George Alstar after all was the governor of Orb

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huh? Where am I…and who's…_

Kira found himself laying in bed with Lacus, Lacus was sleeping on her side rather close to Kira, Kira's heart began to race, he couldn't believe his eyes, Lacus' arms were clanked on to Kira's left arm, and her face was right up close to his neck, he could feel her breath tickling his neck.

Kira stood there starring at Lacus

_She's so beautiful, I love her sleeping face, she looks so warm..._

Kira stood in the same position, he was admiring the moment

Not having a choice Kira woke up Lacus

Kira shrugged his left arm, causing Lacus to awaken

_Huh…who's touching me…I don't live with anyone… _

Lacus thought as she began to slowly open her eyes

"Lacus, Lacus"

Lacus looked up at Kira

_Wow…I completely forget, Kira…is in my bed…and I… _

Lacus jumped up a little, not realizing the way she was holding on to Kira

"Sorry, Kira I didn't mean to…" Lacus started blush

"Ha-ha, come on lets go, I still need to pick up something's at my house

Lacus then got up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got dressed

"Ok, I'm ready" Lacus said

"Alright, let's go" Kira said

-----------

Kira parked his car in the front drive way of his mansion

Lacus eye's widened

"Kira…you never told me you lived in a mansion…" Lacus said

"Well, you never asked" Kira said

Kira looked at Lacus with a warm smile "Come on, I need to get my things" Kira said

----------------------------------

Kira and Lacus walked into the mansion

They were greeted by the house keeper

"Kira, you're back, how was the training?"

"Ha-ha it was fun…I guess" Kira said

"Huh…who's this Kira?"

"Oh sorry, this is my…friend…Lacus" Kira said

Lacus looked over at Kira with a dullish look on her face "what do you mean we're just…friends?"

Kira became a little embarrassed at the situation and immediately tried to apologize to Lacus

"…Umm…I mean is…I was going to…well…" Kira stuttered

Lacus moved her head away leaving Kira to stare at the side of her face

The house keeper just smiled and walked out of the room not wanting to be in the center

of a fight

"Lacus come on look at me" Kira said

Lacus just stood there not facing Kira

Kira took Lacus by surprise as he grabbed her waist and pulled her right up to him

"Lacus, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight" Kira pleaded

Lacus still remained silent

Kira then pulled Lacus into a kiss, Lacus immediately kissed him back

Kira then slowly pulled his head back as he grabbed her hand

"Come on if we don't hurry we're going to be late" Kira said as he walked to the kitchen dragging Lacus with him

"Ummm…ok…" Lacus mumbled

-----------------------

Kira and Lacus walked into the kitchen to where Cagalli was sitting

"Kira, your back, how was training?" Cagalli said

"It was ok" Kira replied

Cagalli saw Lacus behind Kira and couldn't help but smile

"Oh Kira is this you're…" Lacus dead locked starred Kira in the eye, making Kira aware of not to make the same mistake

"Girl friend, her name is Lacus Clyne" Kira said

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Kira's sister Cagalli"

"Nice to meet you too" Lacus said

Cagalli began to pop the questions to Lacus, and Lacus seemed to be responding like she was comfortable

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready" Kira said as he trailed off

Lacus and Cagalli began to get carried away they were talking endlessly, it didn't take long for Cagalli and Lacus to become friends

20 minutes later. "Alright I'm ready" Kira said

"Ok, it was nice meeting you Cagalli" Lacus said

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too" Cagalli said

-------------------------

"Ok Fllay, I've gotten you into Clyne faction" George said

"Really, how did you do that?" Fllay asked

"Don't worry I have my connections" George said

"I've also hired a crooked agent to be you're bodyguard" George said

"Crooked agent, how did you do it?" she asked

"He's someone who hates Siegel Clyne and is only there to find a way to get him, I've known him for awhile so when I made him an offer to protect you he quickly accepted" George said

"Don't worry I'll make sure he pays for what he's done to you" George said

"Really, thank you daddy" Fllay said as she embraced him

"Anything for you" George said

-----------------------------------

Kira and Lacus were on their way to the Clyne enterprise on earth

"So, do you think we're going to get a chance to go into space?" Kira said

"Well my dad is the chairmen of plant so it's pretty obvious" Lacus said partly giggling

Kira sighed

"Damn it, now the sneaking around begins" Kira said

Lacus looked curious as to what Kira meant by that

"What sneaking around" Lacus said

"About…our relationship" Kira said

"Who said we're keeping it a secret, I'm going to tell my dad as soon as we meet him" Lacus said

_Are you crazy! I'll be a dead man! _Kira thought mentally

"Lacus I didn't tell you yet, you're father said if I laid a finger on you, I'm dead" Kira said nervously

"What, my father wouldn't say that!" Lacus argued

"Lacus, please let's just keep it quiet for please" Kira said

"But…I couldn't wait to tell him" Lacus said sadly

"Just for now please" Kira said

"Ok…" Lacus said innocently

Kira let a deep breath out

_Damn, that was close; I almost forgot to mention what her dad said to me _

Kira thought

Lacus smiled as they pulled up the Clyne enterprise, she saw her father waiting for her

-------------------------------

"Alright daddy, I'm leaving" Fllay said

"Ok, you know where to meet him right" George said

"Yeah, but are you sure he'll listen to me, I'm kind of nervous he might try something" Fllay said nervously

"Fllay don't worry, he's pretty loyal to a lot of money" George said

"Don't worry, he'll protect you, if it means ruining Lacus, he'll do anything to ruin a Clyne" he said

"Lacus, I've never thought about ruining her" Fllay said

"Well you might as well try since Kira Yamato is her bodyguard now" he said

"WHAT!" Fllay screamed

"Yeah, I found out this morning, that's when I called you're bodyguard and made a deal" George said

"Oh she was in on it too, everything is starting to make sense now, and I'll make sure she suffers as well!" Fllay screamed

"Alright Fllay get going, you got to start planning a plot" George said

"Alright bye dad" Fllay said as she left

"Oh Fllay! I forgot to tell you" George yelled load enough so Fllay could hear

Fllay turned around and walked back

"What is it?" Fllay said

"The name of you're bodyguard" George said

"Oh yeah, that would be a big help" Fllay giggled at her father's stupidity

"Sorry I can't believe I for got" George said

"Well what is it" She asked

"It's Shinn Auska"

To be continued…


	8. Emotions

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Emotions**

**

* * *

**

Kira and Lacus had already gotten to Clyne enterprise, and Lacus was already given an assignment by the council

Lacus, Kira, and Siegel had already had their gathering moment and assured Lacus that she had nothing to worry about since her bodyguard was probably one of the best

**1 week later…**

Kira and Lacus flew to America, Lacus had to do an article on a politician, and after she had her interview with him she had to get her article done, so they went back to the hotel they checked in

Lacus turned on her laptop and began the article, Kira dropped on the bed, Kira just stood there and watched Lacus as she did her work

_Damn this is so not fun…all she does is work…isn't anything exciting going to happen…_

Kira thought as he drifted to sleep

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well are you sure this is going to work, I herd Kira Yamato was a genius, he might see this coming" Shinn said

"It'll work, but we have to wait till they are assigned to Plant, I don't want them to see me right away, they might think I'm seeking revenge, they'll get assigned to Plant in about three weeks that's more then enough time to create opportunities" Fllay said

"Wow…you're good at this, where did you learn your ways" Shinn asked

Fllay winked at Shinn

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T" Fllay said giggling a little

"Well anyways till the time comes we should get some work done, you're interview is in 20 minutes" Shinn said

"Right, let's go" Fllay said

_If you guys thought I was brainless because I refused to do work, just wait till I show my skills, especially to you Lacus! _

Fllay thought

-----------------------------------------------

"Cagalli, I need to ask my father something important, I need to go to Plant" Athrun said

"What, but why?" Cagalli pleaded

"There's something important I need to ask him, something serous" Athrun said

"Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of day's" Athrun said

"But…what about you're job?"

"I already got someone to take over my absence" Athrun said

"Sorry this is a last minute notice, but I really need to ask him something important" Athrun said

"…Ok...be careful, and be sure to contact me" Cagalli said

"Yeah, of course" Athrun kissed Cagalli as he walked out the door, Cagalli just stood there watching his back as he left

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lacus had finished her article and submitted it, it had taken her 4 hours to write, she look over at Kira and saw that he was sleeping

_He looks so cute…_

Lacus thought to herself

Lacus grabbed a blanket and placed it over Kira, Lacus kissed him on the check and went into the other room to watch TV

-----------------------------------

As Lacus began to watch TV her cell phone rang

"Hello" Lacus said

"Hi Lacus, how did the interview good" Siegel asked

"Oh hi dad, it went alright, I just finished the article" Lacus said

"That's my daughter" He said

"Lacus, do you have anyone you like?" Siegel asked

"Someone I like…" Lacus started to remember what Kira said to her awhile ago

"_Lacus please, don't tell your father about us right now please" Kira said_

Lacus was starting to feel a little nervous; she wasn't the type that likes to lie to people

"No, why do you ask?" Lacus asked

"There's this bright young man I want you to might, I know you'll like him" Siegel said

"Dad…sorry but I don't want to be in a relationship right now…" Lacus asked

"Why not" he asked

"I just don't want to right now…" Lacus said

"Alright that's fine, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want" Siegel said

Lacus sighed in relief

"So how's Kira treating you?" Siegel asked

"Oh he's nice, I really like him" Lacus said

"What do you mean you really like him, did he make a move on you!" Siegel asked

"…No I mean he's a nice person" Lacus said

"Alright good, I need to get going, bye Lacus" Siegel said

"Bye dad"

--------------------------------------------

Lacus started to get a really worried feeling in her heart, she didn't like the idea of lying especially to her father

Lacus got up and went to the room where Kira was sleeping, Lacus took off some of her clothing material but not all, she then slid under the blanket and rested herself right beside Kira.

Lacus rested her left arm over his chest and buried her face in his neck area

_Why can't I just tell him we're in a relationship, I don't think my dad would be that upset_

Tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't know why but the tears kept flowing more and more

---------------------------------------------------------------

After the interview Fllay and Shinn went to go eat

"So Shinn you never told me why you hate Siegel Clyne" Fllay asked

Shinn started to get a little angry

"Yeah, that bastard, I hate him, I wish he was dead" Shinn said angrily

Fllay started to look intensively at Shinn as he began to tell her his reason

It happened about 2 years ago…

_**Flash back**_

"_Shinn, what are you doing?" Stellar asked_

"_Nothing, what's wrong?" Shinn said_

"Nothing, want to come with me?" Stellar asked

"What, where are you going" he asked

"Shopping" Stellar said blushing

"Shopping…no thanks" Shinn said

"Oh please! I don't like going alone…" Stellar said giving Shinn puppy dog eyes

"Aww… fine…." Shinn said regretfully

"Thank you" Stellar hugged Shinn and pulled him into a soft kiss

------

On the way to the mall Stellar was hit by a car that belong to Clyne faction, it devastated Shinn

When the time came for the court order all evidence of a Clyne faction car at the scene disappeared, and there wasn't a single person talked for Shinn, no one wanted to admit it

_What's going on there were so many people that saw it happen but not one person but me has spoken for her, if only I didn't let her out of my sight _

Shinn thought

_3 months had passed _

_Stellar was alive, but she was at the hospital, the accident had cause her serious brain damage, she couldn't speak, couldn't understand, her brain had become like a vegetable. She had to be fed through a tube_

_There was nothing the doctors could do, Shinn was the only family she really had, Shinn had no choice but to pull the plug on her_

_This devastated Shinn_

_He promised himself they he would find the ones that did this to her and make them suffer, that's why Shinn decided to join Clyne faction, he put on an act about the person he really is but deep down he was trying to find the ones that did this_

_He came to a conclusion that it was Siegel's car that hit Stellar_

_I promise you Stellar I'm going to make sure he pay's for what he's done!_

_**End Flash back**_

"So basically since I join Clyne faction, I've been trying to get Siegel, but I keep getting interfered with" Shinn said

Fllay looked over Shinn

"Shinn…I'm sorry to hear that" Fllay said

"Well don't worry I'm sure you'll get him soon, right after I'm done with Kira, and Lacus, well get Siegel too" Fllay said

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel" Shinn said

Fllay smiled at Shinn like she just thought of an idea

-------------------------------------

Kira woke up to find Lacus' arm on his chest

Kira could feel Lacus breathing in his ear, he couldn't help but blush

Lacus was breathing heavily in Kira's ear, he loved every second of it, that feeling was driving him insane

Lacus slowly opened her eyes

"…Kira…you finally woke up…"Lacus said softly

"Yeah, I couldn't take your snoring anymore" Kira said

Lacus looked up at Kira

"Sorry…" Lacus said gently

Kira started to laugh

"Lacus I was only kidding" Kira said

Kira looked down at Lacus and saw dry tears around her eyes

"Lacus what's wrong?" Kira said concerned

"Nothing…why" Lacus asked

"What do you mean nothing, you were crying" Kira said

"…No…I wasn't" she said

"Lacus don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong"

Lacus hesitated for a while before answering

"Kira….what do you think of me?" Lacus asked

"What do I think of you…" Kira said

Lacus waited for Kira's reply

"I…love you" Kira said

"…Do you really mean that?" Lacus asked

"Of course I do"

Tears started to drop down from Lacus' face

Kira was getting really worried now

"Then why" Lacus said

"Why…?" he said

"Why won't you let me tell my father about us" Lacus said

"…Oh that's what this is about" Kira sighed in relief

"You think I don't like you cause I don't want your father to know about us" Kira sat up and pulled Lacus up to him, Kira place a hand on the back of her head as he kissed her

"The reason behind that…is to be honest, I've always been afraid to meet a girl's father" Kira said

"But, my father isn't like that" Lacus said

"Your father said he would kill me, plus I can see why" Kira said

"Why?" she asked

"You look so innocent, so pretty…anyone would be over protective if they had a daughter like you…" Kira said

Lacus became really venerable

He then began to kiss her soft lips

As Lacus kissed him back she started taking off his shirt, after she got his shirt off, he began to kiss her neck…

"Kira…" Lacus moaned

Kira then slowly started removing Lacus' cloths inch by inch

First he removed her top exposing her bra…then he went down and removed her skirt

Lacus was lying on the bed with her arms hanging over her head, she was wearing nothing but her pink lingerie

Kira stood away viewing her body, Lacus was so nervous she could hardly move

"You know…all the girl's I've seen…you're the most beautiful" Kira said

Lacus was to shy to reply to Kira

Kira brought himself directly on top of Lacus while still holding himself up

"I don't want to force you…" Kira said

"Kira…" Lacus said

"…May I…Lacus?" Kira asked

"…I don't mind, you can do anything you want" Lacus said gently

With that Kira started at Lacus' knees and slowly moved himself up and started kissing the inside of Lacus' left thigh, the sensation was making Lacus crazy

"….Kira….Ahhh….." Lacus moaned

After about 2 minutes of focusing on the thigh, Kira made his way up to the stomach area then up to her chest area, then up to her neck area, he then began to nibble on her ear lobs

Lacus was completely out of control; she grabbed Kira and pressed her lips against his

"…Kira…I've…" Lacus mumbled

Kira stopped and listened to what Lacus was trying to say

"What is it do you want me to stop?" Kira said gently

"No…this is my…first time…" Lacus said nervously

--------------------------------------

"I'm sorry my daughter doesn't want to" Siegel said

"Ok but if she makes up her mind, please call me" Gilbert said

"Yeah, sure" Siegel said

Siegel closed his phone

_Don't worry everything will be fine _

Siegel thought to himself

_I swear Gilbert if you try anything! Siegel said mentally_

To be continued…


	9. 3 Weeks Later

* * *

Chapter 9

Three Weeks Later

* * *

-----------

Kira and Lacus were walking down a park way path in the evening, they were in deep conversation, they had no idea that they were being followed

"Lacus…and Kira" Shinn said

"How did this happen, how did Kira end up watching over Lacus, I herd he was…" Shinn was interrupted

"Shinn stop thinking so much how Kira, we can get him" Fllay said

"Yeah…I know it's just that he looks really intelligent I feel like he knows that we're following him" Shinn said

"Shinn…all men let there awareness sense go down when they talk to pretty women, its human nature…especially if that women is Lacus" Fllay said

"Well…anyways you still didn't answer my question; you said we're waiting till they go to plant to make the move, so why are we following them?" Shinn asked

"Cause I want to confirm if there…you know" Fllay said

"Oh shit that's brilliant, why didn't I think of that, everyone knows that Siegel is highly over protective of his daughter" Shinn said

Fllay smiled uncontrollably, her grin wouldn't leave her face, Shinn starred at Fllay, he could tell her eyes were fixed a head of her

"What, what is it?" Shinn asked as he looked in the same direction Fllay was looking at, Shinn just starred

"Wow…that was fast…" Shinn said

Kira and Lacus were kissing

"I'm seriously going to make their lives hell" Fllay giggled softly

"Seriously what an idiot, why would he kiss Lacus in public?" Shinn said

"Shinn let's go, we go to get ready, Kira and Lacus are leaving for plant tomorrow" Fllay said

Fllay and Shinn stopped following them and went off in a different direction

----------

**------------**

"Athrun I would assume you would have come a lot sooner" Patrick said

"I got here two weeks ago, but I couldn't get near you because of all of all the tight security" Athrun said

"Oh I see, things have been a lot tighter lately, Plant's enforcement's have doubled since last year" Patrick rolled his eyes

Athrun caught onto his fathers actions

"What, what is it?" Athrun said

"Athrun I don't get you, you have so much potential here, but yet you chose to stay next to that bitch, do you really see a future with her" Patrick said

"I really don't care what you think" Athrun said

"I have to ask you something important" Athrun said

----

-----------------

"Lacus are you sure you have everything, we won't be back here for a while" Kira said walking in on her

"Yeah, I'm all set…" Lacus froze as her eyes fixed on Kira, Kira was wearing the Clyne faction uniform, it was a black type shirt vest with teal coloured pants

"Kira…I love the way you look in that uniform" Lacus blushed

"…Thank you" Kira blushed

Lacus walked to Kira and rested her head on his chest, Kira embraced Lacus

"Kira, I'm glad we're together" Lacus said

"So am I" Kira said

"Come on, are plane leaves in 2 hours" Kira said

Kira and Lacus gathered everything needed and parted

---------

----------------

"Chairmen, I herd your daughter joined you" George said

"Yeah, it's been over three weeks now" Siegel said

"So, who do you got protecting her" George asked

"Kira Yamato" Siegel smiled

"………." George stuttered

"I know what you're thinking, I don't know why, but all I care about is that he's one of the best, and I have him watching over my daughter" Siegel said

"By the way your daughter joined to" Siegel asked

"Yeah, my daughter has always been a fan since you became chairmen" George said

"Well she is very knowledgeable" Siegel said

"Yeah, she got that from her mother" George said

"Well, I got dinner plans with my daughter I must be on my way" Siegel waved to George as he left

---------------

---------------------

----------------------------------

Kira and Lacus arrived at PLANT

"Wow…I haven't been here in a while" Kira said

"Yeah, me too" Lacus said

As they were walking out they saw a guy with the same uniform as Kira holding a sign

'Kira Yamato & Lacus Clyne'

"My dad probably assigned him" Lacus said

Lacus approached him

"Are you Lacus and Kira?"

"Yes that's us" Kira said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kira; I herd a lot of great things about you"

"Is that right" Kira said

"Come on let's go"

They got into the car and drove off, Lacus sat in the back seat and Kira sat in the passenger seat

They arrived at the restaurant where Siegel was waiting

Siegel was of course waiting for there arrival

They all walked out of the car and started walking towards the entrance

"Oh sorry I didn't catch you're name" Kira said

"You didn't ask, it's Shinn, Shinn Asuka" Shinn said

They walked in was were brought to Siegel's table

Siegel got up and greeted his daughter with a hug, Kira and Shinn stood behind her and saluted

"Thank you Kira, Shinn" Siegel said

"Shinn take Kira to the Enterprise and show him around, and give him his room" Siegel said

"Yes sir" Shinn spoke as they began to walk off

Lacus eyed Kira as he walked away

"Dad, isn't Kira supposed to stay by me" Lacus asked

"Don't worry, you're safe in here, I have my men guarding this place" Siegel said

"Oh" Lacus said

"Well have a seat Lacus" Siegel said as the waitress approached them

Siegel and Lacus ordered their meals and drinks to the waitress

"So Lacus how do you like this job" Siegel asked

"I love it, I wished I should have done this before instead of wasting my time over and Orb" Lacus said

----------

----------------

Shinn had shown Kira around and had given him the room he was assigned

Hey Kira come with me I want to test you accuracy

"Ok…" Kira said

Kira and Shinn arrived at the gun accuracy room

Shinn first showed him his accuracy and shot the auto moving targets in the head not in the center but he got all 15 targets in the head

"Whoa, Kira you try now" Shinn said

"Ok" Kira said

_Let's see why you're so great, there's no way he can beat my score, I'm the most accurate in all of Clyne faction_

Kira shot all 15 targets in the center of the head; Shinn's mouth was hanging in defeat

"Well that does it, I'm going to go rest for a bit" Kira said

"Wait just one more, I want to test you're combat ability" Shinn said

"…ahh….ok" Kira said feeling a little annoyed

Kira and Shinn were dressed in protective kick boxing equipment, but without the huge gloves, they were using a thin type material

The object of this is to knock the player down unconscious, or if the opponent gives up

"Alright" Kira then began to stretch his body, as did Shinn

A lot of people gathered to watch the fight, Kira could hear what the crowed was gossiping

"_What Shinn is fighting?" _

"_This should be stopped Shinn shouldn't be allowed to fight here" _

"_I know but this new guy doesn't know that" _

"_Remember what happen to the others"_

"_Yeah he almost killed them"_

Kira over herd them and was getting excited he loved a good challenge

"Are you ready?" Shinn asked

"When ever you are" Kira said

Shinn then rushed into Kira, he started with a quick punch, but Kira quickly evaded that, Shinn then tried to go for a kick, but he skilled fully evaded it with a back flip

10 minutes had passed and Shinn wasn't laying a finger on Kira, the crowed got bigger and bigger they couldn't believe it, Shinn was losing it and looked like he was trying to kill Kira with everything he got, but Kira just kept evading

"What's with you, fight me!" Shinn screamed

Kira was making a fool out of Shinn

Kira then decided to end it as he quickly saw an opening and punched Shinn on his left check, it happen so fast, but the impact was to great Shinn quickly lost consciousness

Everyone there praised Kira; it didn't take long for Kira to become the person that was liked by everyone

---------------

--------------------

"Kira lied in his bed, how long has it been, I miss Lacus…" Kira said out loud

Kira dozed off…

To be continued….


	10. Conspiracy

* * *

Chapter 10

Conspiracy

* * *

-------------------------------------

---

-------------

"What Shinn lost?"

"Kira Yamato beat him with one blow?" Shani asked

-------

-------------

----------------------

Shani was one of the top athletic fighters in all of Plant; he was an unstoppable war machine when it came to combat fighting.

He's the one that trained Shinn, well not so much trained but he taught him basic combat, he knew of Shinn's grudge to Clyne faction, he didn't care, he just wanted to help Shinn cause he loved conflicts, he loves it when people kill each other, betray each other. It was all a game to him, he didn't care about anything or anyone, but he encouraged hate, that's one of the reasons why he trained Shinn, he wanted him to become like him, and he did just that, Shinn was that easy to manipulate.

It took about a year of training before Shinn mastered Shani's arts of martial arts, Shinn was a fast learner, but he was no where near as good as Shani, Shinn quickly was hated by everyone once he was close with Shani, he entered in a tournament of martial arts, there wasn't any major fighting rules, you didn't need to know how to fight, you only needed to knock out the opponent.

Shinn won the tournament with ease, almost killing a few people along the way, he was quickly feared by others, and he loved that feeling

------------------------

-------------

------

Knock….Knock….Knock

Kira open his door, it was Shani

"Can I help you" Kira asked

Shani reached out his hand to Kira

"I'm Shani, I've been waiting for a chance to meet with you" Shani said

Kira was hesitant to reach for Shani's hand, something about it didn't seem right, but he did it anyways

"Kira, I'm going to be straight up with you" Shani began to hyperventilate

_What's with this guy he looks crazy_

Kira said mentally

"I want to fight you in a match, just like the one you fought with Shinn" Shani said

"But I'll understand if you're to scared" Shani said

_Me, afraid, I don't know this guy, but I really want to…_

Kira thought mentally

"When and wear" Kira accepted

Shani smiled "same place you fought Shinn, and now"

"Alright I'll be there in 5" Kira said

"See you soon"

------------

------------------

--------------------------

Shani was in the ring warming up

People began to gossip at the site of Shani

"Oh my…god"

"Shani is going to fight someone?"

Kira walked towards the ring

"It's Kira, he's really going to fight him?"

"Ok…Shinn is one thing, but Shani…he's going to get killed"

People began to approach Kira

"Kira, stop walk away, this guy is crazy, I'm pretty sure he's beaten people to death"

"Hmm…all the more reason for me to fight then" Kira said

"You're nuts…"

"Yeah, I hear that a lot"

The crowd became bigger and bigger, people came in with cameras

Kira entered the ring and started to warm up his muscles, Shani stood in the corner smiling, he really looked like he was insane

_What's…with all these people, it feels like I'm fighting in the pros_

------

-------------

Lacus and Siegel entered the enterprise

"So Lacus, remember to be sure not to miss it tomorrow ok, he's not a very patient man, just get in and get out"

"Dad, I know, must you repeat you're self over and over?" Lacus asked

Siegel couldn't help but grin "That's my daughter"

"…Dad…what's that noise" Lacus asked

"Oh that's probably fighting, they do that a lot" Siegel said

"Come on I'll show you"

------------------------------------------

They walked into the room where the fighting was in progress

"…Kira…" Lacus said worriedly

_What…I thought I told my people to get rid of him! I need to stop this before something serious happens… _

Siegel said mentally

Siegel tried but he couldn't get close, the crowd was too big and out of control

Again like before, Kira was dodging all of Shani's blows, it was insane, people were going crazy, they were all in favor of Kira

"…something isn't right, Shani is never like this, and I think he's just toying with him" someone muttered

Lacus felt scared and worried; the look in Shani was so over powering it was clear that he wanted to kill Kira

-----

Back to the fight, Shani stood up straight and faced Kira "I think I'm done playing around"

Shani went into a berserker mode and started attacking Kira rapidly, Kira was unable to keep up with him, he was getting punched everywhere

Kira was getting pushed back

"Kira!" Lacus screamed

Kira herd Lacus, he looked over as he was still getting punched rapidly, he could see Lacus, she looked so frightened…

Shani grabbed Kira by the throat, he lifted Kira up from the ground, it looked clearly to everyone that it was over

"Is, that all you have, I swear trash like you deserve to die" Shani hissed

Kira barely had his eyes open, but from his point of vision he could see Lacus at the corner of his eye, she was crying

_Why is she crying…oh yeah, maybe it's because I'm about to lose, I won't lose though, not to someone like this _

Kira said mentally

_**Kira broke into seed mode**_

But his eyes still remained shut

Kira started to laugh a little, Shani still had Kira lifted up by his throat, he saw Kira laugh

He looked furiously pissed

"Do you always laugh, when your about to die?" Shani hissed

"I won't lose" Kira whispered

"What'd you say?" Shani demanded

"I said I won't lose" Kira said as she open his eyes wide

The moment Shani's eyes came in contact with Kira's, Shani got struck by fear, he began to shake. It was like a demon was set loose from its cage.

Kira quickly clamped his right hand onto Shani's wrist, his hand shut down onto Shani's wrist like a snake bite, he instantly shattered Shani's wrist, Shani's grip on Kira was loosened and Kira was set free, Kira was still clamped onto Shani's wrist squeezing harder and harder, Shani was screaming like a little school girl

Kira built up power onto is left bicep, his arm was ready for a powerful strike, Shani being trapped by Kira's grip, was punched hard in direct contact with Shani's face, Shani flew back 8 feet.

Kira completely totaled Shani's face, Shani was instantly knocked unconscious.

The crowd roared, they praised Kira, Kira built up even more respect from everyone now, Kira gently closed his eyes and phased out of seed mode

Kira could see Lacus from a distance, she looked upset

The crowd slowly departed, as the medical team came in and put Shani on a stretcher

"Kira, that was some move, I wanted to see that guy fall apart for a while" Siegel said

Kira fixed his eyes on Siegel

"Why is he still here then?" Kira asked

"I don't know, I thought I told my people to get rid of him, but anyways I'm glad I have someone like you watching over my daughter" Siegel said

"Well anyways, Kira I got to be on my way, show Lacus to you're room, and remember she sleeps on the bed you get the couch" Siegel said furiously, it was hard to tell if he was joking or not

"Yeah, I got it" Kira said

Everyone left, the only ones that were there was Kira, and Lacus

Lacus slowly walked up to Kira with a disappointed look

"Lacu…" Kira was cut off as he got slapped by Lacus

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Why were you fighting!" Lacus angrily said

"He…challenged me…" Kira said

Lacus threw herself into Kira's arms

"What if you had gotten hurt?" Lacus began to let the tears flow out

"Lacus…"

"I'm sorry…but…I'm your bodyguard, there's going to be situations way worse then this Lacus" Kira said gently embracing her

"But…" Lacus began to squeeze tighter

"Oww" Kira said painfully

Lacus backed away a little and looked up at Kira

"Kira, what's wrong, are you hurt?" Lacus vulnerably said

"I think so…" Kira said

Lacus forcefully lifted Kira's shirt, she saw a big lightly shaded spot where his rip cage is

"It's not broken…Kira come on let me treat it" Lacus said

----------

----

They borrowed a first aid kit and headed for Kira's room

Kira was on the bed with his shirt off, Lacus was mixing some herbs together to treat Kira's minor injury

Lacus got a wet cloth and gently rubbed it over Kira's injury, Lacus could tell that it was hurting him a lot

"Sorry…this is going to sting a little"

She applied the medicine onto Kira, Kira began to breathe loud

After Lacus applied the medicine she wrapped a band aid around his waist to keep the medicine intact

"There all done" Lacus said as she gently kissed Kira on the cheek

"Thank you Lacus" Kira said

"Anything for you…" She whispered in his ear

Kira turned red

He was thinking that maybe Lacus wanted to do **something**

"I'll go make you something to eat, you get some rest" Lacus said

_Aww…damn it… _Kira said mentally

"I'll be right in the other room, call me if you need anything" Lacus said

"Lacus…thanks" Kira said

-------------------------

------------

-----

"Why did you do that!" Athrun demanded

"Athrun you're confused, I need to set you straight before you become lost"

"Lost? What's wrong with you, I haven't spoken to you in over a year, and you suddenly know what's best for me!" Athrun said

"Sooner or later you're going to realize your place here, you can make a difference here, stop wasting your life away, what can she offer you really, that path will clearly lead you no where" Patrick said

"You make me sick, stay the hell away from me and my life" Athrun said

Athrun began to walk away

"You walk now, but soon you'll be crawling back!" Patrick yelled

-----------------------

----------

Athrun got his ticket for his transport back to earth, he was sitting down in the waiting room waiting for his flight

Athrun's eyes caught attention of someone; it was Fllay talking with her father

_What's she doing here, why would she be in Plant, I don't like the looks of this_

Athrun said mentally

Athrun went in close, unnoticed by the two of them and he pretended he was using the phone, from his position it was close enough to hear what the two of them were talking about

"After this I'm going to make sure he pays" Fllay said

"Fllay I know how badly you want to do this but…be careful Kira is a born genius" George said

"Don't worry I've already thought about a perfect plan, and with a guy like Shinn by my side, there's no way this plan is going to fail, I'll make sure I shatter Lacus' heart" Fllay said

"Well I'm glad to see such determination in you, but please be careful" George said

"I'm going to go to Clyne faction now, I got to go meet with Shinn, I herd he got hurt by Kira" Fllay said

"Fllay…I told you be careful, tell that to Shinn to, something about that boy is terrifying" George said

"Don't worry, fighting Kira isn't part of the plan" Fllay said

"Well bye dad" Fllay gave her father a hug

"Bye Fllay, and good luck" George said

Fllay and George walked off in separate directions

_Oh…God this is bad! _Athrun thought to himself

Athrun searched the computer right where the payphone was, and searched for the Clyne enterprise number

"Come on, come one where is it…here!" Athrun said to himself

He dialed the number, and someone picked up

"Clyne enterprise"

"Hi, could you please connect me to Kira Yamato's room?" Athrun asked

"Kira Yamato, please hold"

The line started to ring, but Lacus quickly picked up

"Hello?" Lacus answered

"Lacus its Athrun, could I please speak with Kira" Athrun said

"Sure, just wait one sec" Lacus said

Lacus walked into the room Kira was sleeping, Lacus gently woke Kira up

"Kira, sorry Athrun is on the line for you" Lacus said handing Kira the phone

"Why are you in Plant?" Kira asked

"I was talking with my father" Athrun said

"Oh, really what for" Kira asked

"I'll tell you later, listen Kira, I have bad news" Athrun said

Kira sat up and started to listen more carefully, Lacus sat beside Kira, she was kind of interested

"What's this bad news? Cagalli's pregnant?" Kira asked

"No, it's Fllay!" Athrun said

"What, Fllay?" Kira asked

"Yeah it seems like she's working for Clyne faction, and she is trying to come after you and Lacus" Athrun said

"What how, why me and Lacus" Kira asked

"All I over herd her say is that after she's planning to ruin you, and shatter Lacus' heart, I think she knows about you" Athrun said

"Oh, shit" Kira said

"Kira…what's going on" Lacus said

"Wait how does she know about me and Lacus?" Kira asked

"Beats me, but be careful, and keep you're eyes open, she has a guy named Shinn by her side" Athrun said

"Shinn, ok I will" Kira said

"Sorry I have to go, my flight it being boarded" Athrun said

"Alright, bye" Kira said

"Bye" The line went dead

Kira dropped the phone onto the bed

"Shit…" Kira said

"Kira…what's going on?" Lacus asked

"Basically, Fllay is working for Clyne faction, and she knows about us and she's trying to do something to us…" Kira said

"What…Fllay…why would she be…?" Lacus said

"I don't know Lacus" Kira grabbed Lacus by her waist and starred deep into her eyes

"Kira…"

"Lacus, no matter what happens, whatever she tries to do to ruin us, remember I…love you" Kira pressed his lips against hers

Lacus blushed at Kira's actions

"I love you too, Kira" Lacus said

Lacus got up and helped Kira up "come on the soup should be ready"

--------------

---------------------------

"So Gilbert, how'd it go?" Patrick asked

"She strongly declined, and the offer was made by Siegel" Gilbert said

"I see, we have to keep trying" Patrick said

"It's going to be hard" Gilbert said

"It has to be done, Lacus isn't someone my son would decline" Patrick said

"I'm also thinking of a plan that might work" Gilbert said

"Is that so..."

To be continued…


	11. Fllay's Way

* * *

Chapter 11

Fllay's Way

* * *

"Alright it begins today" Fllay said to Shinn "We only have one shot don't miss it, ok" 

"Don't worry Fllay, I'll do it, just make sure you don't mess up"

"Alright, but we got to do it when Kira and Lacus are separated, and don't forget to mix **it **in Kira's drink" Fllay said

"Don't worry I can handle this no problem"

-------------

----------------------------

-----

"Your having dinner with you're father tonight?" Kira asked

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've spent this much time together" Lacus said

"Ahh I got to go to a damn meeting tonight, I don't understand what's the point of having a meeting, what are we going to discuss how to protect you're clients" Kira sighed, Lacus gave Kira a kiss on the check

"Huh, what was that for" Kira asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to…"

"Wait, is this one of those hidden signals where you have to try and assume what the girl wants?" Kira said unsure of Lacus' action

"Kira it was just a kiss, we've done it millions of times already"

"Yeah but usually when I kiss you, or when you kiss me it leads to something…oh I get it you want to sleep with me again, don't you" Kira teased Lacus, Lacus didn't think Kira would be so open minded, she was blushing, and speechless unable to say anything

Lacus brought up her courage and managed to say "Do you want me?"

Kira choked on his words unable to find the proper thing to say

As Kira was about to give a straight forward reply the phone started to ring, Lacus quickly answer the phone "Hello" Lacus answered

"Oh, hi dad"

"Really"

"Ok...I'll be there right away" Lacus hung up the phone

"What's wrong?" Kira asked

"My dad wants me to be there now" Lacus said

"Aww…he's spending the whole day with you" Kira put his head down in sadness

Lacus walked to Kira and put her arms around his neck "Don't worry, I'll see you tonight" Lacus pressed her lips gently onto Kira's lips, Kira pressed his lips to Lacus, after about 3 minutes of kissing Lacus slowly departed from the kiss

"Come on, I have to go"

"Aww…fine" Kira said

---------

Kira escorted Lacus till they reached her father's office

"Thank you Kira, I'll take it from here" Siegal said

"Yes" Kira saluted and walked away

------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

"AWWW!" Shani screamed in pain

"Shani relax…let it heal"

"That asshole bitch face! I'm going to beat the shit out of that bastard!" Shani screamed in pain unable to move his wrist

_I Swear Kira you're going to pay for making me look like a total fool_

-----------------------------

----------------------------------------

Soon after the meeting ended Kira was informed of an after party that was being thrown, Kira not having anything else blocking his schedule he quickly accepted and went to the party

The party was huge, it was a house party filled with so many beautiful women

_Wow…so many women…_

Kira thought

Kira's presence caught a lot of attention from the women, girls were stopping him from getting his way around, every girl that walked by him started to flirt, but Kira wouldn't seem interested since he was loyal to Lacus

Kira seated himself on a couch, he found himself starring at one particular girl, it's not if he was trying to be unfaithful to Lacus, he just couldn't stop starring at her, the girl Kira was starring at starred back too

----

"Alright he made it, looks like I can start with the plan then" Shinn grabbed two ice cold beers and mixed a drug in both of them

Shinn stopped and froze, forgetting about something really important

_Shit…how am I going to do this…_he thought

at that moment the girl Kira happen to be eyeing walked into the kitchen with her friend to where Shinn had just mixed the drinks, Shinn kept quiet thinking of a way he could get Kira and a girl to drink the beers

The girl and her friend began to gossip loudly not caring who could hear them "Dita, he's totally checking you out, he was starring at you intensively for a good 10 minutes"

"I know I was starring at him too, he's cute, and I'm pretty sure that he's Kira Yamato" excitement was shooting through Dita's mind

The name Kira Yamato echoed rapidly in Shinn's mind

_What perfect timing! _

Shinn grinned

"So, you like Kira Yamato eh?" Shinn said

Dita and her friend looked over at a smiling Shinn

"What do you want Shinn" Dita asked

"Are you thinking about Kira Yamato?" Shinn asked

"What's it to you" Dita said

"Kira's my friend, I'm just trying to help him out" Shinn handed the two beers to Dita

"Kira has a soft spot for beer" Shinn said

Dita not wasting a moment's time took the two beers and exited the kitchen, and walked up to Kira

Kira was a little shocked to see her come from nowhere and handing him a beer "Hi, I'm Dita"

_Wow…she's really pretty, and cute… _

Kira thought

"Oh…hi, I'm Kira"

"I know who you are" Kira took a bottle of beer that Dita had handed him

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of Kira Yamato" Dita blushed

_Ha…great I can see where this is going _

Kira began to drink his beer

Shinn watched Kira drink his beer

_YES! Direct hit! Now all that's left is a little time, and Fllay taking a picture, this is going to be perfect_

---------------------------

--------------

Lacus and her father were having a pleasant evening

"So Lacus, how's Kira treating you" Siegal asked

"He's fine, he's a really nice guy"

"Is that right, has he tried to get down with you" Siegal asked

Lacus got really embarrassed and stuttered "Dad…No…and please don't ask me that question again"

"Ha…I'm only teasing you, I know my daughter would never do anything like that" Siegal said

Lacus felt a shock of guilt shooting through her body

"Yeah" Lacus said

--------------------------------

----------

A few hours have passed and Kira was acting so carelessly stupid, everything he did, he no control of his actions, Shinn mixed a highly effective drug in his drink, Dita was acting the same way

"So…Kira…do you have a girl friend" Dita asked

"Me…well I don't know…" Kira said laughing hysterically

Dita grabbed Kira and forced him into a kiss, Kira shocked from a sudden burst of action, he forcefully slid his tongue into Dita's mouth

It lasted about 10 minutes before Kira departed from the kiss

"Kira I want more…" Dita said in an erotic way

Kira grabbed Dita's hand "Come on let's go upstairs"

Before Kira and Dita could make it to the room Kira passed out, then soon after that Dita passed out

Shinn saw them, and immediately picked them up and put them into a room without anyone seeing them

Shinn called Fllay to inform her of his success

-------------------

----------

"Good job, Shinn" Fllay said looking at the unconscious body of Kira and Dita

Shinn watched as Fllay took off Kira's shirt, and took off almost all of Dita's clothes

"Shinn come help me"

Fllay and Shinn grabbed Dita and put her on top of Kira, Fllay began to take snap shots with her digital camera, she took a few different poses until she was satisfy with what she had

"Alright let's go Shinn" Fllay said

"Wait lets bring him back to his room" Shinn said

"That's a good idea, hurry up" Fllay put the clothes back on Kira, Shinn put Kira's arm around his shoulder as he lifted Kira up and brought him to his car

Safely and soundly Shinn got Kira to his room at Clyne faction, using the key in Kira's pocket, he put him into his bad and put the covers over him and left, Shinn walked back to his car

"Alright it's done, now what Fllay?"

Fllay happily looked up at Shinn "now the real fun begins"

"I know but how are you going to do it" Shinn asked

"Well first I'm going to use blackmail, and then once he can't take anymore, I'll send Lacus the pictures

--------------------

---------

Lacus arrived 10 minutes after Shinn had dropped Kira off, when she got to her room she

Found Kira under the covers

_He's sleeping? He usually waits for me _Lacus said mentally

Lacus freshened up and changed into her night gown and jumped into bed with Kira, she rested her head on his chest and drifted to sleep

--------------

-------

"Lacus is the type of girl that most men can't say no too, I'm sure if Athrun saw an interest in her he would leave her immediately once we arrange something" Gilbert said

"Hmm I like you're idea, try to persuade Siegal to accept an arranged marriage" Patrick said

"Don't worry I'll make sure it happens, its fate that they spend there lives together after all" Gilbert grinned

-----------------------

-------

Kira woke up with a massive hangover; he placed a hand over his head trying to keep his head steady

_What the hell happen last night…?_

Kira said mentally

Kira grabbed Lacus' head and gently placed it on the pillow, as he walked to the fridge to get something to drink

_How much did I drink last night, feels like a knife is coming out from the back of my head_

After Kira got his drink he went over to the computer to check his email

Kira went to his inbox and was caught starring at one particular name, he couldn't believe what he was seeing

It was a file sent by Fllay Alstar, Kira opened the email

_To Kira_

_Well Kira, you and Athrun sure had me fooled, did you think I'd let you get away with this?_

_I don't think you understand what I can do, here's just a small taste…_

_From here on in, things are going to get worse and worse, make sure you get the address at the end of the file _

There was an attachment file, Kira downloaded the file, and observed it

It was a slide show of Kira on top of Dita

_What the f… this isn't good, I can't remember any of this shit! I didn't do this…did I…? _

_No I could never do this to Lacus… but that's me, and I remember that girl…Dita _

Kira started to panic

At the end of the slide show there was info for Kira to meet Fllay at a time and place, if Kira didn't meet her, she'd show Lacus the pictures

"Shit…how did I let this happen" Kira whispered

Kira walked over to Lacus, she was still sleeping peacefully, he sat beside her, stroking her hair away from her face, Kira gently kissed Lacus

_Shit! _Kira said mentally

To be continued…


	12. Shattered Feelings

* * *

Chapter 12

Shattered Feelings

* * *

Kira approached to what it seemed to be a very cheerful looking Fllay, he just stood in front of her. He awaited Fllay to begin talking 

"Wow, Kira you sure had me fooled" Fllay stated. Fllay handed Kira a folder "So Kira, I'm going to make this short. You do what I tell you and you're little secret stays safe with me" Kira angrily took the folder from Fllay. He opened it, there was a blue print of a bank

"What do you want me to do with this!" Kira demanded

"I want you to steal money for me, what does it look like?" Fllay said innocently

"I'm not going to rob a bank!" Kira said angrily. Kira began to make fists, unable to control his anger

"Now, now, now I'm sure Kira Yamato wouldn't hit a girl now, would he?" A familiar voice said as he approached Kira from behind holding a gun to Kira's head, it was Shinn. Kira turned around and faced Shinn.

"You know Kira, if you don't do it we'll make sure Lacus sees those pictures. I can see it now, Lacus heart shattering because the person she loves can no longer be trusted" Shinn said joyfully

"Kira what do you see in her anyways, she's a Clyne, how can you be involved with a Clyne" Shinn said coldly

"If you have a grudge against Clyne, why did you join this organization" Kira said giving a death glare to Shinn

"I'm just trying to…uh oh, I almost let it slip" Shinn said. Kira remained motionless

"Let's just be clear, I want you to steal as much money as you're capable of, and I know you're a very capable person, Kira Yamato" Shinn said pointing the gun to Kira's face. Kira unable to endure Shinn's presence any longer Kira quickly, and skillfully grabbed Shinn's wrist giving Kira control of the position of where the gun was aiming. Shinn unable to control his movement any longer was punched directly underneath his chin causing Shinn to fall down unconsciously

Fllay stood there watching it all, she was a little afraid, Fllay was speechless unable to say a word. Kira turned around, and looked at Fllay directly. Fllay was terrified, the look in Kira's eyes were making her feel frightened and struck terror in her heart. Kira was in seed mode

"W…W…What the hell are you…" Fllay said nervously. Kira left the folder on the ground and walked away

-----------------------

-------------

"Alright Mr. Yamato, it's done. Someone will be assigned sometime today"

"Thank you" Kira said. Kira walked out of the Clyne Faction official's office. Kira headed to his room,

It was still early in the mourning. Lacus was knocked out like a baby. Kira quickly gathered all of his belongings and called a transport to take him back to Orb. Kira went down to the limo driver and handed all his belongings to him.

"Sorry could you wait, I forgot something" Kira said. Kira made his way back up to where Lacus was

Kira rapidly shook Lacus until she awoke. Lacus quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Kira what's wrong?" Lacus asked. Kira sat down beside Lacus facing his back towards her. Lacus could feel something bad happened "Kira, what is it?"

His back was still facing her, he was unable to look at her straight in the eye. "Lacus, I'm sorry" Kira said. Lacus tried moved closer to Kira to comfort him but Kira pushed her away gently "K…Kira" Lacus said. Lacus was starting to feel a little scared

"Lacus, I made you join this organization so I could impress you with my combat ability. I don't know why I thought like that, I don't even think like that"

"Kira…what are you talking about, you're not making any sense" Lacus said

"Lacus, why didn't you get mad at me when I lied about my identity" Kira said

"I…didn't really care. From the first day I met you, when I trained you, I could feel a connection that I had never felt before, I just wanted to be with you. As time passed my feelings for you become harder and harder to control…"

"How come you're like that, you didn't even know me" Kira said

"Kira why are you acting like this, what happened?" Lacus felt very confused

"I…don't deserve to be with you"

The words Kira said echoed in her head as tears began to form in her eyes

"W…What…are you trying to say…?"

"The other night, when you were out with you're father, there was a party being thrown for all of the members here…" Kira tried to keep his head up as he looked Lacus in the eyes

"I got drunk…and something happened between me and…this girl" Kira became extremely vulnerable, his eyes began to tear up

Lacus could sense where this was going; she was unable to say any words

"I arranged for someone to take my place, he should be here sometime today. Please don't leave until he comes" Kira said slowly getting up

"Weather…you want to take me back or not, which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, I can't look at you any longer. Right now it feels like knives are trying to dig into my heart. I'm sorry…Lacus" Kira began to walk away when Lacus grabbed on to his arm

"K…Kira…" Lacus began to shed tears. Kira pulled away and walked out of the room. Lacus wanted to stop him but she didn't know what to say, she couldn't even gather the strength to go after him, she just stood there crying

------------

--------------------

Kira got onto jet and headed back to Orb

**Kira' POV**

Damn it, how did it end up like this? Why does everything retarded happen to me? What did I do? I'm like an infectious disease unable to be cured. The ultimate coordinator eh? What's so great about me, I'm an idiot, I can't do anything right.

Maybe I was meant to die. That day I was cornered by Rau. Ever since that day passed, my life just got harder and harder to deal with.

Damn it why am I such a screw up

**End POV**

Kira arrived at Orb and immediately went to Athrun's office. He told him everything that had happened

"Kira…I don't know what to say, all I can say as that she's one big ass bitch" Athrun said.

"Kira what are you going to do from here on? Athrun asked

"I haven't figured it out yet. Athrun I'll see later" Kira silently left his office. Athrun put his hands over his head, he couldn't help but blame himself for everything that happend with Kira

Athrun picked up his phone and called Cagalli. Athrun then told Cagalli everything that had happened to Kira

"Don't blame you're self, it wasn't you're fault…" Cagalli said. Cagalli found it hard to keep herself together, she felt so bad for Kira, he was finally happy and now he's back to where he was

"But…you should have seen his face; it looked like the life was sucked right out of him. Cagalli I'm worried I've never seen Kira like that before, I think you should try talking to him" Athrun said

"Yeah, I have a good idea where he is" Cagalli said

"Really how would you know" Athrun asked

"Because every time he gets upset he usually sits by the lake" Cagalli said

----------------------

-------

"Hey Fllay, Kira quit" Shinn said

"What?" Fllay said

"He quit yesterday mourning" Shinn said

"But why?" Fllay asked

"I don't know"

"Well, I don't really care, I don't want anything to do with him anymore" Fllay said

"Come on, let me just focus on getting Clyne for you, I don't want to deal with my revenge anymore, plus I already sent Lacus the pictures" Fllay said

"I see"

"I have just the plan to get Siegal" Fllay smiled

"Eh! R…Really!" Shinn said overjoyed

-----------------------

---------

Just like Cagalli said, Kira was sitting by the lake

"Kira" Cagalli said. Kira didn't turn to face his sister he just stood in the same spot "did Athrun tell you" Kira asked

"Yeah…Kira, it's not you're fault" Cagalli tried to comfort him

"Yes it is, I'm a screw up, I always was…"

"You're not a screw up, screw ups aren't genius' Kira" Cagalli said. Kira stood there silently

"Why…does everything bad happen to me?" Kira asked

"Kira, believe it or not you accomplished a lot then most people" Cagalli stated. Kira then attempted to change the subject

"Cagalli, did you know I wasn't born naturally?" Kira said. Cagalli knew immediately where Kira was going with this

"Kira, I know about you're birth, our birth" Cagalli said.

Kira was surprised to find out that Cagalli knew all along. She was told by her father when she found out Kira was her brother

"Kira don't just stay there continuing to hate you're self because you're existence was someone's dream"

"It doesn't matter how we come into this world. A life is a life, you're no different then anyone else, remember that Kira, I'm sorry about Lacus…but if you stand around hating you're self one day you're going to get old and realize what you wanted is to late to achieve" Cagalli said

Kira did something Cagalli didn't expect him to do, he embraced her "Cagalli you knew, I'm really glad I have a sister like you" Kira smiled. Cagalli smiled, it seemed like she got Kira back to his former self.

To be continued…


	13. Nightmare

* * *

Chapter 13

Nightmare

* * *

-----

------------

------------------

**Kira POV**

It's not if Cagalli's words touched me that deeply, I've already considered what she said before. Just the fact that Cagalli knew about my birth all along made me feel like I really belonged somewhere. I guess I never really trusted anyone. Those days before I arrived on earth was like a cold dark hell, Everyone around me talked behind my back, a few people even tried to hack into my computer and take my idea's for the OS I wanted to create. I even got threatened by guys in my school because girls were always asking me for help. I managed to escape from that nightmare.

When I came to earth I was surrounded by both coordinators and naturals. Unlike my previous school witch only had naturals, this place had a mixture of both species. I had finally found a place where people didn't care how smart you were, or if you were a coordinator or natural. I presented my OS to see what kind of reaction I would get from other people. Something I really didn't expect happen happened, I was praised by every teacher and student, I quickly become comfortable with everyone. At that moment I knew where I belonged…until that incident with Rau happened.

After that, I couldn't trust anyone again. I kept thinking to my self, what people will think of me if they knew what is was. I was suffering in that hell again, the feeling I tried so hard to forget returned. Even through out the time I was with Lacus, I still felt that suffering even though I was happy being with her.

The moment Cagalli said she knew about my birth, I felt my heart break free from it's barrier, I finally have someone that could understand what I went through, it felt like the right time to finally open up, I told Cagalli everything that had happen to me from the beginning. I've never seen anyone that worried about me as much as Cagalli did, I really felt like I had a sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It's not if I was going to see Lacus to seek her forgiveness, I just wanted to see if she was alright. The day when I left her, she really looked betrayed and hurt, every time I think of that face she had, I feel so torn

It had been a couple of weeks since I last saw Lacus. She was back on Earth, with a new bodyguard, I got word from someone that she had an interview with someone at a restaurant, I went to the restaurant to see if I could talk with Lacus.

I saw Lacus, the person she interviewed had just left. I walked slowly but towards her when her bodyguard showed up. His name was Kia, I herd he was one of the best at Clyne Faction, he even had more combat experience then me. He approached Lacus. Something I didn't expect to see, happened, Kia kissed Lacus, and she looked like she enjoyed it to.

I wasn't mad, I was jealous, upset, disappointed, hurt. I was still thinking of Lacus since that day, I guess I just didn't expect Lacus to move on so quickly. But in a way, I guess I was happy for her, she found happiness. I never saw Lacus again after that.

Orb was the place where I went to after leaving my previous home. The country where I found happiness, met my sister, and met my best friend Athrun. In order to protect the country that changed my life, the country I loved so much, I joined Orb Force's.

**POV End**

------

---------------------------------

**3 Years Later…**

---------------------------------

------

"Well Kira, I have to say, you just don't stop surprising the world do you" Mwu said. Mwu put Kira in a headlock

"Oww…stop it, I'll hurt you Mwu!" Kira cried

"Ha-ha…how you managed to create yet another but completely different OS I don't know" Mwu said

"Having your way with each other again" A familiar voice said. Mwu let go of his grip on Kira

"Athrun" Kira said. Athrun walked up to Kira

"So Kira did you hear about Lacus?" Athrun said

"No, what happen?" Kira questioned

"She's engaged to Kia" Athrun said.

"Really, well that's good for her" Kira said

"Kira, are you really okay with this?" Athrun questioned

"Okay isn't even a word you can use to describe it? We were only going out for not even 2 months. I got over her long ago" Kira said

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Athrun said

"Well anyways you and Mwu have a mission" Athrun said

"Huh, we just go back" Mwu said

"Go head to Uzumi for you're briefing" Athrun said

"Ahh, come on Mwu let's just go" Kira said

----------

----------------

------------------------

_Twin girls with no emotions, they have no fears, no joy, there only enjoyment is killing others. They were brought up that way_

"That's all they told us. Well the good thing is it's not a mission, we just got a heads up to be careful if we were to run into them" Kira said

"Well I'm gone, I got to get home, god news what that bitch will do if I'm gone to long" Mwu said

"You're so mean" Kira said

"Ha-ha I know"

"Later Mwu"

"Bye"

-----------------

-----------------------

Lacus, Kia, and Siegal were all having dinner to celebrate Kia and Lacus' engagement

"Lacus that ring looks unbelievably beautiful, Kia where did you get this from?" Siegal said

"Oh, I have my source's" Kia said. Kia put an arm around Lacus' shoulders

"Kia, you know I'm really glad that someone like you is going to spend you're life with my daughter" Siegal said

"Dad…don't embarrass me" Lacus' face was turning red

"What, it's the truth" Siegal said. Kia just smiled

Siegel's good friend Jim arrived to join them for dinner. Jim greeted them all and sat down

"So Jim what happened, bad traffic?" Siegal asked

"Hey, some of us aren't retired you know, I've got work" Jim said

"Oh, is that right?" Siegal said teasingly. Lacus couldn't help but giggle

"What is that you do again?" Lacus asked

"Oh I work for global international, I review products made from companies and I rate them" Jim said

"Rate them?" Kia said

"Well is there anything good so far?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, actually" Jim said. Jim fixed his eyes onto Siegal

"Siegal, why did you let Kira Yamato go again?" Jim asked. Lacus' head jerked at the name Kira. Kia saw Lacus' reaction and got annoyed at the subject brought up by Jim

"I didn't let him go, he quit for some reason, I don't know why"

"I just reviewed a new product constructed by Kira Yamato. That guy is a total genius, he constructed yet another new OS" Jim said

"What!" Siegal said

"Yeah, I swear it's freaking unbelievable where his idea's come from" Jim said

"But I thought it was impossible for an OS to be more advanced then his previous OS" Siegal said

"No, you got it all wrong, this OS isn't for computers. It's for mobile suits" Jim said

Siegal, Lacus, and Kia looked in confusion

"Mobile suits?" Lacus said

"You know how mobile suits are complicated to control. Kira's OS makes it extremely easy" Jim said

"A mobile suit easy to control, I think you're over exaggerating, there's no way someone can just make an OS to make it run easier" Kia said

"Yeah, well a new recruit from Orb force's controlled it, the way it moved, it was unbelievable" Jim said

"What's it called?" Siegal asked

"It's called G.U.N.D.A.M" Jim said

"But he's only making it available to Orb, he doesn't want to give it out, it's only for his country's use"

"Well…I'm going to have to see this…" Siegal was interrupted as four men came into the restaurant with rifles. They shot up into the ceiling so everyone would evacuate. One guy had his Rife pointing at Lacus, Kia, Siegal, and Jim

Everyone was out but the four of them. "Hey check them" one of the terrorist said. As one of the four rifles were fixed on the group the others searched for any weapons they maybe carrying

They took 2 guns that were with Kia "Alight it's done"

"Alright round them up, let's go"

"Get up, walk!" Lacus was frightened, Kia couldn't do anything

"Get in" the four of them were tied up and blind folded

-------------------------

----------

---

After awhile of Kira playing around with his new OS he went home. He walked into the front door.

"Cagalli, Athrun!" Kira yelled. But he got no reply

_That's strange where could they be?_

"I'm coming up you better not be…" Kira walked into Cagalli and Athrun's bedroom. It looked like someone was fighting hard to resist. He saw Athrun on the floor on the other side of bed. Blood was gushing out

"Athrun!" Kira screamed. Kira ran to Athrun and tried to stop the bleeding

"K…Kira they…too…k C…C…Cagalli. Four…m…men" Athrun passed out.

"Athrun!" Kira cried. Kira check his pulse. Athrun was only unconscious. Kira called the ambulance.

The ambulance arrived. Kira went with the ambulance to the hospital. Kira waited for Athrun as the doctors tried to help him. A doctor emerged through the doors

"How is he…?" Kira asked

"He'll be just fine; he just needs some rest so we're going to keep him over night

------

---------

Kira arrived back at his house. He tried to look for some clues, he found a note

_**Kira Yamato**_

_**Bring $100, 0000, 000 by noon tomorrow**_

_**We'll be in the a banded warehouse by the lake, you tell anyone Cagalli will die**_

Kira became furious, he crumpled the paper

"If you touch her, I'll rip every one of you apart till there's nothing left!" Kira screamed

To be continued…


	14. Ransom?

* * *

Chapter 14

Ransom?

* * *

Kira began to pack himself with a bulletproof vest. Kira got 2 hand guns with ammo and docked it in the inside of his jacket. He then got a rife and placed it on his back.

Kira only told Mwu about the ransom. Mwu offered to help Kira, but Kira wanted to do it alone. Mwu stood live with Kira through an ear piece set, and a mini live camera. If anything happened to Kira, reinforcements would be waiting around the area

-----------

----

----------------

Kira stood on a faraway hill near the warehouse, he was looking through a scope from his rife to see if he could see anyone, he didn't find anyone, they were all inside

"Kira I don't like this, you should have brought ransom money" Mwu said

"No, this is something bigger, why would he meet in a place like this with no one guarding the area in broad daylight?" Kira said

"I don't know, I checked the satellite shot there's no one outside the area" Mwu said

"Okay, I'm moving in"

------------------

-------

"I don't understand, why did we have to get all these other people?" one of terrorist said

"Because I thought it would be fun if we could play around with them"

Lacus was terrified. Kia couldn't do anything. They took Lacus and tied her up against a poll. Siegal begged the terrorist not to touch her

"Why are you doing something like this?" Cagalli screamed "What did we do!"

"Hey shut up will you, you're next sweet heart" one of the terrorists said

"Next…what are you…" Lacus said. Lacus began to cry. The terrorists were touching Lacus in place's she didn't want to be touched

"No! Don't!" Kia screamed. Siegal watched in horror as the terrorists were having there way with Lacus

"Please stop, I'll do anything you want!" Siegal screamed. But the terrorists ignored him

"You guys make me sick!" Jim yelled. One of the terrorists walked straight for Jim "Is that so?" the terrorist shot Jim straight in the head. Blood was hemorrhaging out. Cagalli, Siegal, and Kia remained silent as they watched in horror

"No more peeps out of any of you, or you'll end up like him!" the terrorists walked towards the others as he began to join his comrades

"Shit there's got to be something we can do" Kia whispered "I feel so useless"

"Alright Siegal today is you're lucky day, you get to see you're daughter get gang banged right in front of you're eyes" the terrorists laughed. Siegal was extreme afraid for Lacus. Kia was losing it. Cagalli was shedding tears. Lacus was even more terrified before

"Please stop I'll do anything! Anything!" Siegal screamed. His offer was ignored

**Lacus POV**

I can't believe this is happening, what did I do? I don't know what to do. They removed all there clothes, this is it…I'm going to be…Kira I miss you….

Lacus POV end

The terrorist finished removing all of there clothes, they walked up to Lacus and were prepared to remove her clothes. Lacus had her eyes shut, she was crying as they approached her, it was as if she had already given up, she knew what they were going to do her.

Lacus waited…and waited, the terrorists got closer and closer. Cagalli, Siegal, and Kia watched helplessly

Just as the terrorists touched Lacus Kira dropped down from the ceiling with a rope line (S.W.A.T style) his feet landed on two of the terrorist's heads knocking them out instantly.

_K…Kira…?…_

Lacus watched Kira never taking her eyes off him. After Kira knocked the two out, the other two ran for their weapon, but before they got close to their weapons they were shot down by Kira's rifle, they dropped to the floor, blood was spelling everywhere. Kira turned around and faced the girl that was tied up, it didn't click into his head before, the one tied up was Lacus Clyne

"L…Lacus are you alright" Kira said

"I…think so…" Kira untied Lacus. A door banged open and even more enemy's appeared. Holding the two handguns Kira began to shot them as they were coming emerging from different directions. Kira kept on shooting and shooting and the body's kept on piling on. Kira finally stopped firing, there was nothing more to shot, they were all down.

"Lacus, don't move" Kira said. Lacus nodded her head as Kira approached the cell holding Siegal, Kia, and Cagalli.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into trouble all the time Cagalli?" Kira said as he released the lock with his gun. The cell door opened. Siegal and Kia ran towards Lacus. Lacus forced Kia into an embrace as she cried uncontrollably onto his chest. Siegal watched as Lacus embraced Kia he didn't know what to say to his daughter

Kira watched all of this from afar

_whatever that guy's an asshole _Kira said mentally

…_Why the… did I think such a thing? Damn it _Kira shook his head, he placed his index finger to his right ear and pushed down

"Sector clear Mwu, you're teams can move in now" Kira stated

"Roger"

Teams began to move in and secure the bodies

"Cagalli, why did they take you…" Kira asked. Cagalli raised her head at Kira "I don't know I was just…Athrun? Do you know if Athrun is!" "He'll be just fine Cagalli, he's in the hospital right now resting" Kira said

Cagalli put her head down and sighed "thank god"

Kira and Cagalli walked over to Siegal, Lacus, and Kia "Sorry to interrupt you're moment, but do you guys have any idea why you were taken?" Kira said

Kia gave Kira and death glare, it was like he didn't want to associate himself with Kira at all

"No…we were just at a restaurant when we were taken" Siegal stated. Kia had his arms around Lacus as he watched Kira speak with Cagalli

"Yeah, I don't know why I was taken ether it didn't make any sense" Cagalli said.

"Damn it, then why?" Kira said "Kira? How did you know where to find us?" Cagalli said.

"I got a letter telling me to bring a ransom to this location, but these guys didn't look like they wanted a ransom, I didn't even think they knew I was coming" Kira said

"Ransom for who" Siegal asked "for Cagalli's life, I didn't know there would be others held here. Damn it" Kira said

All the body's were picked up and gone by the other officers "we've got all of them sir" an officer said

"Alright, prepare to head out" Kira stated

Kia let go of Lacus and walked to Kira "Wait a second you mean too tell me you came in here without the ransom money, what would you have done if somebody Lacus was killed!" Kia said angrily

"K…Kia?" Lacus said

"Huh?" Kira sounded

"Don't Huh me! I said why didn't you bring the money, a life could have been saved if you came here sooner with the money" Kia said. Kia grabbed Kira's shirt and was ready to push him

"Use you're head! Who the hell asks for a ransom in broad daylight, across the street from a police station!" Kira pushed Kia away from him

Kia couldn't say anything; he didn't know what to say

Lacus stood behind Kira; she was confused at Kia's attitude

"Kia…what's wrong?" Lacus asked

"Nothing…" Kia said

There was still one terrorist left, nobody saw him, probably cause he was hiding. All the other officers were waiting outside for Kira. The terrorist snuck up behind Lacus unnoticed, he quickly grabbed her and put a gun to her head.

"Ahhhhh!" Lacus screamed. "Lacus!" Kia said.

"Damn it, not again" Siegal said

Kira pointed his handgun towards Lacus "Hey, Kira put you're gun down we wouldn't want to see the pink haired princess' blood be spelt everywhere no would we?"

Kira through his gun down in defeat "Good now that's more like it, now come on. The rest of you don't move!"

"Accept for you Kira, follow me" the terrorist said still having Lacus in locked with his gun

Kira followed him slowly

"Kira…" Cagalli cried. Kia and Siegal watched helplessly as Lacus' figure got further and further away. Kira kept following him till they reached an underground area. He stopped right in front of a launch shuttle

"So Kira, what should I do? I don't need ether one of you now" the terrorist said

"Why did you need me to begin with?" Kira asked "It was only a test, Mr. Yamato"

"A test?" Kira asked

"You seceded splendidly, as I would expect from the ultimate coordinator!"

"Eh?" Lacus looked confused

"Now it's time for you to make the decision. I only have one bullet in this gun. Should I kill you, or should I kill the girl?"

Kira answered without hesitating "Kill me" "Kira, no!" Lacus screamed

The terrorist laughed "I love you're bravery, I'd expect no less from the ultimate coordinator, but things won't go as you please! I'm going to make sure she dies!" the terrorist through Lacus down and pointed the trigger at her head, he shot the bullet. But not before Kira jumped in front of Lacus. Kira took the shot, he got hit on the right side of his body, just below the right shoulder.

"Kira!" Lacus screamed as Kira dropped to the floor, blood was spilling ever where. The terrorist got into the shuttle but before he did he yelled out to Kira "Kira my name is Rey Za Burell remember that! You'll probably live, Mr. Ultimate Coordinator!" Rey said as he got into the shuttle and shut the door.

Lacus held Kira in her arms "Kira!" Lacus cried. Cagalli, Kia, and Siegal ran to them after hearing the gun shot Siegal and Kia watched the scene

"Kira!" Cagalli cried

The shuttle launched into the sky

**Kira POV**

What is this? It feels strange, I don't think I've felt pain like this before. I can see Cagalli and Lacus crying over me, but I can't hear them at all, it feels like…I don't know what it feels like.

Why is Lacus crying? She looks even more beautiful then when I first met her. Kia sure is a lucky guy.

Lacus and Cagalli's face disappeared from my vision. All I saw was darkness, I couldn't see anything. I started to remember all the times I was with Lacus… I've been such an idiot; I let her go without even putting up a fight. I just left her, I should have told her the truth from day one, before it all started.

Lacus…I never said this to anyone, I didn't even let myself say it but, a day hasn't gone by where I've stopped thinking about you. It only lasted two months, but it was the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. You were the one Lacus, I want to be the one that's engaged with you, I want to be the one that wakes up next to you every mourninf, I want to be the one that has children with you…Lacus I love you so much, even though we haven't been together in over 3 years

**Kira POV end**

------------

------------------------

It's been 2 days since Kira has been shot. He was in the hospital, and he still hasn't woken up. Lacus never left Kira's side. Lacus watched over Kira for Cagalli as well, she had to do something's for her father that couldn't be avoided

Kia, and Siegal didn't even know where Lacus was. But they never thought to think that she would be with Kira in the hospital

After a whole day of Lacus watching over Kira, Lacus decided to go down and get something to eat. During that time, Kira's eyes fluttered open. Kira pitched himself to see if he was still alive, of course he was.

The nurse did the hour inspection and found Kira awake "Mr. Yamato, how are you feeling, you've been out for 2 days now" the nurse said

"2 days?"

"Yeah, there was a girl that never left you're side just here, I don't know where she went" the nurse said

"Was it my sister?" Kira asked

"No it was a pink haired girl"

Kira shook his head in disbelief. "I see"

"Well now that you're up, I'll get you something to eat, would you like to watch some television in the mean time" the nurse asked

"Umm sure why not" Kira said. The nurse handed Kira the remote and headed out

After Lacus finished eating she had gone back upstairs to stay by Kira's side. Lacus walked into the room "L…Lacus…"

"Kira you woke up" Lacus said. She embraced Kira, Kira blushed "I was so worried about, are you ok?" Lacus asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Kira said.

Lacus looked at Kira with sorrow eyes "Sorry, Kira" Lacus began to cry

"Why are you apologizing for?" Kira asked

"I was the one that was supposed to get shot" Lacus said. "Oh…Lacus it's ok"

"Why did you do it?" Lacus asked

"Well…I was always a sucker for a pretty face" he lied. "I…Is that the only reason?"

Kira grabbed Lacus' left hand, he felt her engagement ring with his fingers. Kira looked into Lacus' eyes "do you…love him?" Kira asked. Lacus was hesitant to answer the question "I…I'm not sure" Lacus said, as she began to cry again. Kira held her hand

"I'm sorry I have to go" Lacus cried even more as she ran out

_What's wrong with me, Kira why did you say that! _

Kira said mentally

To be continued…


	15. Uncertainty

* * *

Chapter 15

Uncertainty

* * *

-------------

------------------------

------

A few days had gone by and Kira was finally able to leave the hospital. Athrun and Cagalli were there too.

"Well Kira. How do you feel?" Athrun asked

There was a long pause, you could tell Kira was deep in thought of something "Oh, I feel

a lot better, although I'm still in pain"

"What about you Athrun? When I found you, you were banged up pretty badly" Kira said

"Yeah, actually after the next day I felt fine" Athrun said

"Well let's go" Cagalli said. The three of them headed out of the hospital. On the way to their car they were suddenly stopped by a familiar voice

"Kira, they let you out already?" Siegal said

"Umm…yeah, since the wound wasn't that serious" Kira said. Siegal walked up to the three of them "Kira may I speak with you alone?" Siegal asked concerned

"Sure" Kira watched as Cagalli and Athrun walked else where

"What is it?" Kira asked

"Kira…you don't know how grateful you made me when you came to rescue us, especially Lacus" Siegal said looking down

"What's wrong did something happen?" Kira asked

"No, no. I was just thinking about…" Siegal paused for a moment before speaking again

"Why did you leave Clyne Faction?" Siegal asked

Kira's eyes began to twitch, he was unable to give a straight answer "It's complicated"

"What was?" Siegal said

"The whole situation…I don't really want to talk about it" Kira said

"After you left, Lacus was devastated. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, she was always depressed" Siegal said

"Depressed" Kira said. Kira couldn't help but feel guilty he knew why she would be depressed

There was a lone silence. Siegal changed the subject and began to ask Kira something since that was the reason for the visit

"Well anyways Kira I wanted to invite you to my home for dinner tonight, you know as a thank you for what you did for Lacus the other day" Siegal said

Kira smiled, a little hesitant to answer "Sure that sounds great"

"Good, and bring those other two if you'd like" Siegal asked

"Sure, thank you" Kira said

"Here's my address, I'll see you tonight"

Siegal handed Kira directions to his house, well mansion. Siegal Clyne owned a huge mansion; he recently bought it right after he retired as chairman of Plant. Lacus no longer worked in that field. She stayed by her father's side.

-----------------

---------------------------------

"They invited us too?" Athrun said turning on the ignition to his car

"Yeah, I kind of wish I didn't accept though. This is going to be awkward" Kira sighed as he let his head drop back on the seat

"Well it might be fun, I don't think that guy Kia likes you very much" Cagalli said

The name Kia set off a timer in Kira's head. Kia's attitude towards him really pist him off the other day.

"That guy's an asshole, if he talks to me again like that I'll make him look like a fool" Kira said with determination

"Oh god this is going to be interesting" Cagalli smirked

------------

----------------------

"So father did he accept?" Lacus asked

"Yes, he accepted"

Lacus went into the kitchen and began to move things around, it seemed like she wanted things to go well tonight since Kira saved her

"Why did you do that?" Kia said furiously

"Kira saved Lacus I have to repay him somehow" Siegal stated

"But why did you invite him here?" Kia said. Kia's body was twitching he looked very agitated

"Is there something about him that you know and you're not telling me" Siegal questioned

"N…No" Kia exclaimed

"Alright then"

--------------

------------------------

Shanni and Shinn were now body guards for Z.A.F.T. they left Clyne Faction after Shinn and Fllay forced Siegal to announce retirement. They were going over simulation routines for mobile suits

"Damn this suck I haven't gotten a client since I joined the military" Shinn said annoyed

"Probably because it's to expensive to hire bodyguards" Shanni said

"Damn man it's been so long since I had a good fight" Shinn said

"Well go see if Kira can play for a bit" Shanni laughed

Shinn laughed at Shanni's idea "That loser isn't even worth my time, if he saw me he'd probably shake like a sissy, after what Fllay and I did he should know better!"

"This is boring, want to go scare some teenage girl" Shanni asked

"Sure anything is better then this, I hate simulation routine" Shinn said

------------------------

-----------

Later on that day Kia was walking with someone he knew quite well

"Kia do you want to go see a movie today" the red headed girl asked

"Sure anything for my princess" Kia exclaimed. Fllay blushed as her arms clung onto Kia's arm, she rested her head on his shoulder

"Damn it I can't believe Kira got in the way again!" Fllay exclaimed grabbing Kia tighter then before

"It was my fault I should have planned it better, I was careless" Kia said

"No, that's just what Kira is, I hate that asshole, I wish he were dead" Fllay said ruthlessly

"What time do you have to be back?" Fllay asked

"By 7 I don't think we can see a movie, but I have a better idea" Kia reached down and ran his hand up Fllay's skirt causing Fllay to go bright red "W...We're in public…not here…" Fllay said

"Fine then how about a motel…I know you want it" Kia ran his tongue all over her neck, he then stopped and bit down and sucked hard on her neck. Fllay moaned like a whore, she then grabbed Kia's shoulders and pressed her lips hard against his

"Let's go…" Fllay whispered breathlessly

------------------

----------------------------

The door bell to Siegel's mansion rang. Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun were welcomed into the home by one of the house keepers. They were seated into a huge living room area waiting for Siegal

Siegal came in moments after they have seated, "Kira sorry did you wait long?"

"Oh no we just got here" Kira said

"Why are we here again, this has nothing to do with us" Athrun whispered into Cagalli's ear

"Hey come on this is for Kira, plus I want to hear what's going to happen, I have a feeling that something is going to happen between Kira and that Kia guy" Cagalli whispered back as they made there way to the table

Everyone was seated at the table and the food was prepared, Kia walked in just as the food was being brought out

"Kia, you made it" Siegal said

"Yeah, sorry I was busy with a client" No one noticed but Kira, Kia looked exhausted like he had just done something naughty, Kira however didn't want to make any scenes so he just ignored it

It was a table set for 6. Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun on one side, and on the other side was Siegal, Lacus, and Kia. Kira and Lacus were sitting across from each other. Kira would occasionally stare at Lacus, and sometimes Lacus caught him in the act causing him to blush slightly, Lacus would do the same. It was clear that they both had feelings for each other, however nothing could be done Lacus was engaged.

Siegal was very found of Kira, he asked him about all his accomplishments as well as his other plans for the future. Now it was Lacus' turn she began to stare into Kira's eyes as he talked with her father, Kia however noticed this and decided to speak up "What are you starring at Lacus?" Lacus felt her face heat up "N…Nothing"

Athrun notice what just happened and decided to take a shot for himself

"So Kia what is it that you do?" Athrun spoke up. Kia was taken back by Athrun's sudden words

"I work for the specialization manufacturer mobile suit team, I help build mobile suits for Orb" Kia said

"Oh that must be pretty neat" Cagalli said. The attention was now being focused on Kia. Kira then took the opportunity to unveil his master plan idea "Funny that you should mention that, I just started a team to make 2 specialty mobile suits" Kira said

"Huh, really you never said anything about that to me" Athrun said

"Yeah I wanted to keep it secret cause I wasn't sure if it was going to work out, but I finally finalized the specs on them, and the project began last night" Kira said

"What?" Kia exclaimed _damn it I really don't like this bastard he's such a damn show off!_

"Wow Kira, you just keep expanding you limitations" Cagalli said surprisingly

"What type of model is it?" Siegal asked

"Well actually there bran new models designed by me, so it's nothing you've ever seen nor heard about" Kira said

"What are the new models called" Lacus finally managed to squeeze out a sentence, Kira could see Lacus turning red again. Again Kia saw through Lacus _Damn it Lacus what are you doing!_

"X29A – Eternal Justice, and X30A – Ultimate Freedom, both will be equipped with phase shift armor, and will be using the Gundam OS" Kira said

"Phase shift armor, isn't that still in development?" Siegal asked.

"Yeah it is, but me and my team managed to figure it out and we completed it ourselves" Kira said

Siegal, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli asked Kira endlessly amount of questions. But Kira didn't let anything slip he kept his mouth shut about his project. The rest of the night passed by rather smoothly, Kia made an excuse saying he didn't feel to well so he went to sleep, truth was he hated Kira for getting all the attention

Eventually the night passed by. Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun began to depart followed by Siegal, as they made it outside Kira realized he was missing something "Oh sorry, I forgot my jacket" Kira quickly went back in to get his jacket.

Kira walked into the dining room where his jacket it was, he saw Lacus holding onto his jacket, she looked like she was in deep thoughts, she didn't notice Kira walk up to her

"Lacus are you okay?" Kira waved his hand in front of Lacus, Lacus snapped out of her trance as she was taken by surprise "K…Kira"

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes…but I thought you left" she said

"I forgot my jacket" Kira said looking at what Lacus was holding on to. Lacus realized what she was holding "S…Sorry" Lacus handed Kira the jacket, Kira smiled, enjoying the moment he was having with Lacus. "I didn't get a chance to say bye to you, you disappeared" Kira said

"I had to clean up, sorry" Lacus lied, she couldn't stop thinking about Kira so she went into another room to control her emotions, when she got back they were all done, she looked at Kira's seat and saw a jacket, she grabbed it, she could small Kira's scent on it, his scent was just as she remembered.

"Well, take care, Lacus"

"You too, bye" Lacus said. Kira walked closer to Lacus and kissed her on the cheek, Lacus' face turned red, Kira didn't notice though, Kira walked off. Lacus watched as he got further and further away

"K...Kira" Lacus called out but he was already gone. Lacus just stood there starring at the door he exited out of

-----------

----------------------

Cagalli and Athrun were in the car waiting for Kira, Siegal was waiting outside the door for Kira, after a while Kira came out and was stopped by Siegal

"Well thanks for tonight, the food was great" Kira said cheerfully

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Siegal said

"Well bye" Kira said. Kira was stopped by Siegal again "Kira wait"

Kira turned around "Huh…?"

"Kira sorry I need a favor to ask of you…" Siegal said

"What kind of a favor?" Kira asked

"Kira what's you're schedule like?" Siegal asked

"It's pretty open, I'm off Orb force's till they call me up, and I supervise the mobile suit

project every Saturday. Is something wrong?" Kira asked

"It's Kia, I don't trust him, he's hiding something" Siegal said "Eh?"

"I just want you to follow him around see what he's up too, I'll pay you what ever price you wish" Siegal said

Kira stood silent for awhile, he was thinking of why he would need Kia watched "But why me?" Kira asked

"Because you're the best, you're someone I feel I can trust, and also, I think Lacus still loves you…"

To be continued…


	16. Suffering

* * *

Chapter 16

Suffering

* * *

-----------------

-----------------------

-------------------------

_11 year old Kia Jennings sat down as he starred hard at the corpses that laid in front of his eyes, there were corpses of both his parents, there heads were both decapitated. Blood was everywhere. Kia didn't shed a single tear drop; he hated his parents, he was sick of being told what to do so he ended it. _

_Kia's father was a fat abusive drunk and his mother was just as bad as his father. Kia lived a very rough childhood. Moment's after he murdered his parent's he burned his entire home down and ran away. He ran and ran till he found himself in the middle of nowhere_

_The police reports say that the son was the perpetrator of the crime, but Kia hid into the darkness._

_Kia reappeared 10 years later and there he joined Clyne Faction. Kia never had a problem since he joined, he followed his orders._

_Kia was the one assigned to look after Lacus Clyne after the mysterious Kira Yamato quit. Kia was quick to introduce himself to Lacus._

_When he first saw Lacus, he thought she was pretty, but he also despised her for her appearance. She had a wonderful and loving father, and she was shot in a depression mode, Kira had just left her she was so depressed it looked like her inner soul was shattered._

_When it came time for Lacus' first interview with Kia by her side, Lacus put on a mask for the interview. After the interview had ended the person she was interviewing left, Lacus fell down into depression mode again. Kia not being able to stand it any longer walked up to Lacus and kissed her._

_At that moment, it happened to be the moment that Kira saw them kissing. The moment Kia broke of the kiss Lacus smiled. That was what Kira saw, quickly Kira left not being able to keep his sanity together _

_Lacus didn't know why she was smiling. Then it hit her for some reason when Kia had kissed her it felt like Kia was Kira to her that's why she smiled she quickly turned away embarrassed as she realized what happen._

_Kia made up some crap that he loved her. Lacus didn't want to get into a relationship so soon. She didn't like Kia she couldn't like Kia._

_About until 2 months from the present time Kia was still watching over Lacus even though they were no longer part of Clyne Faction. Kia lived with Siegal and Lacus as a bodyguard of course. _

_Lacus wasn't a very strong person. Without her even dating Kia, Kia told Siegel that he loved Lacus, and Lacus loved him and that they were getting married. Siegel was just so thrilled to hear it. Lacus was all so confused she didn't understand what was happening. _

_Kia put a ring on Lacus finger and told her that he was going to marry her. It was time for Kia's true colors to finally show. Kia had told Lacus if he didn't do what he said he would kill Siegel._

_Kia was now involved in a criminal action against the Clyne's. Kia was working and dating Fllay since he was assigned to Lacus. For the next two months Lacus had to act like she was in a serious relationship with Kia, if she didn't Kia would've killed Siegel. _

_Lacus let herself be taken by Kia's words_

_When Cagalli, Lacus, Siegal, Jim, and Kia got taken in by terrorist's it was all just a plan. Kia wanted Kira to come in, he wanted to see the ultimate coordinator's ability. The result was actually a failure though the plan was to see how Kira would react, but it was also a plan to have one of the terrorists kill his sister. The terrorists didn't get a chance to get a shot on her since they were knocked out instantly._

_Lacus suspected that_

_Kia had something to do with the plan, she didn't speak though, she wanted to avoid Kia as much as possible_

_Kia was under going to a plan to kill the Clyne's he was working with Shinn, Shanni and of course the lovely Fllay. However he was also doing Fllay at the same time._

_Kia was tall as 6'2, he had black hair kind of like Shinn's but his hair was hanging down to his eye level, the back side of his hair reached as low as his neck area, he had dark amber eyes_

_-----------------------------_

----------------------

_Back to the present _

-----------

Siegel's words hit Kira like a ton of bricks. Kira tried to play dumb "what are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" Siegal said. Kira was in a shock trance, he had absolutely no idea what to say next. Siegal knew about him and Lacus, there wasn't anything to hide. There was nothing but silence between the two, moments later Kira decided to break the silence "did Lacus tell you?"

"No, actually I could tell by the way you were looking at each other back then. I still see it in her eyes every time she looks at you, and I could see the way you were looking at her" Siegal said.

Kira stood there silent; he was in deep thoughts, a million things popping into his head at once. Kira decided to accept the offer. "Fine, I'll do it" Kira said.

"However I don't know what you expect to find out, overall Kia seems like a pretty decent person despite of his attitude" Kira said

Siegal seemed overwhelmed that Kira accepted to help "No, there's something darker about him, I think he's planning something, I just want to get rid of this uncertainty feeling I'm getting before it's too late" Siegal said.

"I'll begin tomorrow" Kira said. Kira faced Siegal one last time before heading off

"Thanks for dinner again" Kira said. Kira got into Athrun's car and left

-------------------------

"Kira what took you so long?" Cagalli yelled.

"Sorry, Siegal was talking to me about…" Kira stopped talking for a moment

"He wants me to spy on Kia" Kira said. Cagalli turned over to Kira "He wants you to spy, but why?" Cagalli asked. "That's just messed up" Athrun said. "You're telling me. He wants me to do it because he thinks he's hiding something" Kira said. "Well did you accept?" Athrun asked.

"…yeah"

--------------------

------

A couple of hours later when Kira got home he decided to grab his car and make a visit to Mwu's house. Kira rang the door bell, and a beautiful women entered the door, Kira immediately felt his face go red, Kira managed to talk without making any errors in his speech "Good evening ma'am is Mwu home?"

"You are…?" Marrue questioned.

"I'm umm Kira, Mwu's partner" he said. Marrue's eye's widened as she looked at Kira.

"So you're the great famous Kira Yamato eh. My husband to me quite a lot about you" Marrue said

"I see…"

"Please come in" Marrue said. Kira followed Marrue as she led him to where Mwu was. Mwu was on the sofa sleeping with a book lying open on his face. Marrue slapped Mwu lightly on the face. Mwu was quick to act, he grabbed Marrue and pulled her in to his arms as he began to tickle her waist

Moments after of Marrue laughing hysterically Mwu looked up and saw Kira. Mwu stopped tickling Marrue. Kira was shooting Mwu a smile "Kira…what are you doing here?" Mwu asked

"I need to talk to you about something, it's serious" Kira said. Mwu's head popped up like a lion seeking it's pray.

"You never talk to me about something seriously" Mwu said teasingly. Mwu could see the serious look Kira was giving. With that Mwu left Marrue and went to the back porch where they can speak more privately. Mwu slouched himself down on the swing chair he gave Marrue for her birthday. Kira sat down next to Mwu and sighed deeply

"Mwu…" Kira said

"What is it?" Mwu asked

"You're wife is so hot" Kira whispered. Mwu put Kira in a headlock

"Is that what you came here to tell me!" Mwu yelled. Kira laughed at Mwu's actions. Kira broke free as Mwu loosened the grip on him

"Mwu are you doing anything this week?" Kira asked. Mwu looked over at Kira with a dull look "Yes you moron I work, no we work for the military" Mwu stated. Kira looked at Mwu very confused "Mwu didn't I tell you, we have this week off" Kira said. Kira watched as Mwu's mouth hung open.

"I wasn't told anything" Mwu said

"That's because I forgot to tell you" Kira said

"Well I'm not surprised at all" Mwu sighed "What is it that you need?" Mwu said.

"Siegel Clyne asked me to spy on the man that's supposedly engaged to his daughter" Kira said

"Huh?"

"I need you're help, Siegel thinks that there's a deep secret underneath this guy" Kira said.

"He said he'll pay me what ever I want" Kira said. The word, pay, anything rung in Mwu's head rapidly "Alright fine" Mwu said giving in. Kira looked over at Mwu and smiled

"Thank you Mwu"

"What are you so happy about?" Mwu asked. Kira got up and began walking away "It's nothing, I'll call you tomorrow" Kira said as he let himself out

-------------------

-------------------------------

Lacus laid in bed, it was the one place she didn't have to worry about Kia. Kia never came into her bedroom for some reason. Lacus was lying on her side, her face was emotionless as tears fell down her cheeks.

----------------

-----------------------------

"Holy shit man I can't take it any longer. That Kia guy has been by Siegel and Lacus Clyne's side for 3 years and he hasn't even killed any Clyne's yet!" Shinn screamed.

"It takes long but he'll probably most likely get it done, but Kia I herd is one freaky dude. I feel sorry for that Fllay girl" Shanni said. Shinn looked over at Shanni with a glare of confusion

"Why would you be afraid for her?" Shinn asked. Shanni sat himself down rested his head against the wall

"Fllay asked him to do this assassination thingy against the Clyne. These guys are way worse then people like you and me" Shanni gently stroked his wrist, he was stroking the part Kira shattered years ago, it never really healed up properly

"These guys don't hesitate, their quick to act, their nothing but ruthless they don't believe in any cause. When you get these types of people involved with you're affairs nobody is safe…" Shanni said. Shinn starred at Shanni remembering what organization he's from. Kia was a professional sweeper (assassin).

--------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Kira was lying in his bed trying to get himself to sleep, but he couldn't. Kira couldn't shake the worried feeling he was having. After what seemed like minutes Kira couldn't take it anymore. It was kind of late but Kira wanted to talk to Lacus to see if she was alright. Kira grabbed his cell and quickly dialed Lacus' number

Lacus' cell began to ring, Lacus half asleep reached for her cell and answered

"…Hello" Lacus answered

"Lacus"

"Who is this?" Lacus asked

"It's me Kira"

"K...K…Kira?" Lacus' eyes widened. Lacus quickly sat up

"Sorry did I wake you?" Kira asked

"…No…is there something wrong?" Lacus asked. Lacus' heart was beating louder and louder

"No nothing is wrong…I just wanted to talk to you" Kira said. Lacus' face turned bright red. The feeling she had for Kira were as strong as ever

"Lacus' sorry, but I have to ask, is Kia in bed with you?" Kira asked

"I don't sleep in the same bed as him" Lacus said. "Well I felt like I had to see if you were safe, I had a feeling you were in trouble or something…" Kira said blushing

"Kira…you know…I've really missed you" Lacus began to cry

"I've missed you a lot too" Kira said. Kira could hear her sobs over the phone.

"Lacus what's wrong?" Kira said worriedly

"Kira I want…to meet with you…alone"

Kira really felt like something was wrong, he could feel it in his heart, Lacus' was suffering from a bigger cause "When do you want to meet" Kira asked.

"Can you call me tomorrow around 9pm?" Lacus asked

To be continued…


	17. Shinn’s Revenge

* * *

Chapter 17

Shinn's Revenge

* * *

-------------

It was dark and silent night, the streets were empty. Lacus was seated in a park; she stood at the swings, rocking back and forth lightly as she waited for an important someone. After moments had passed, a brown haired boy silently approached her, Lacus didn't notice what was going on around her, she was spaced out. Kira put a hand on her shoulder

"Lacus…" he called out

Lacus shook her head silently and stared at Kira as she got up "K…Kira" Lacus said. Kira wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her into the direction of his car. Lacus saw Kira's intensions and stood silent as she got into his car. Kira began to drive away as he stood silent as did Lacus. After awhile Kira broke the silence "So…Lacus, what did you want to talk about" Kira asked

"Well…umm last night, you asked me if I was alright, I don't understand, why would you call out of the blue and ask me that." Lacus questioned. Kira hesitated to speak

"Well, actually I got word that Kia is planning some sort of a plan, but I'm not sure" Kira said, trying to hold his blush

"Huh…" Lacus mumbled. Kira looked directly into Lacus' eyes "Lacus is there something about Kia that you're father doesn't know about?" Kira asked. "What…, of course not…" Lacus said. Kira took a deep breath as he sighed "what did you want to meet for?" Kira asked as he stopped the car and parked it on a side street, the spot they were at, not a person could of seen them

"Kira…I…" Lacus stuttered "…Lacus…?"

Kira looked straight ahead not looking at Lacus. Lacus forcefully throw herself onto Kira and pressed her lips to his. Kira was still trying to register to himself what was going on, Kira pushed Lacus away as he forced her out of the kiss "…Lacus you're engaged, this is wrong" Kira said. Lacus' face was inches from Kira's, she was breathing heavily "I love you" Lacus said as she grabbed his neck and kissed him more passionately. Kira returned the kiss more passionately as he pushed her body back till he was lying on top of her.

------------------------------------

-------

"Athrun, Cagalli" Uzumi called out running towards the couple who laid still in front of the television set

"What is it dad?" Cagalli asked concerned

"Where is Kira?" he asked

"I don't know"

"He said he went out to get something, I don't know what though" Athrun said

"If he calls please let me know!" Uzumi said as he ran out of the house. Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other "What do you think that was that about?" Athrun asked. "I don't know" Cagalli stated

---------------------------------------

"Alright Shinn, let's do it" Shanni said as he took the safety cap off from his rifle. Shinn and Shanni proceeded into Siegel's home. Slowly and silently they checked room by room for Siegel.

----------

The windows of Kira's car had fogged up. Lacus laid breathless on top of Kira, their lips were inch's apart breathing heavily on each other as they kissed passionately for as long as their breaths could take them. Sweat dripped from their faces. Kira's hands were wrapped around Lacus' bare waist, and Lacus' hands were on the car seat on the sides of Kira's head, she was holding herself up.

After what seemed like an eternity they stopped, both of them were short of breath. Kira sat up a little as Lacus rested her head on his chest. Kira had his arm around Lacus.

"Lacus...why…" Kira said as he put his head down. Lacus didn't answer she just stood silent she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled her head up and buried her face into Kira's neck and remained silent. Kira observed Lacus' beautiful figure from head to toe, she looked so beautiful. Kira put his hands on her bare waist and embraced her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

After awhile Kira and Lacus put their clothes back on. They sat quietly by each other, Kira in the drivers seat, and Lacus in the passenger seat. Both stood silent not wanting to spoil the moment.

"He told me…" Lacus broke the silence, Kira's head jerked to his right, he stared at Lacus.

"…"

"He said if I didn't do what as he wished, he would kill my father?" Lacus said as she put her head down trying to hold back her tears

"Kia, right?" Kira said

"yea" she said as a tear dropped down her face

"Kira…I don't know what to do anymore…" Lacus covered her face with her hands

"Lacus, tell me everything" Kira said as he stroked her head

--------

-----------------------

"That's it I've had enough of this" Gill said. "I thought you're plan was going to be perfect" Patrick said as he took a seat next to Gill resting his back on the chair. "You're idiot son is impossible to convince!" Gill said

Patrick Zala got up from the chair and began to walk towards the door. "It's all thanks to the bitch" Patrick said. "I won't watch him waste his life any longer. He declined my offer there's nothing left to do but get rid of him"

"huh?" Gill stuttered as Patrick walked out the door

------------------

It was already mourning and Athrun had decided to take a walk to ease the tension he was having lately. Athrun was walking down a narrow path; memories of the previous week were being played in his head over and over.

**Flashback**

"**_You'll get complete control of Plant, everyone will be in you're authority, you can do anything you please" Gilbert said. Athrun didn't say much, in fact he didn't say a word, he just walked away. _**

"**_Athrun, you don't want to make you're father more disappointed then he already is now do you" Athrun didn't respond he just put his right arm up and gave Dulindal the finger. _**

"_**My place is here on Orb" Athrun finally let out**_

**End Flashback **

"Why does he keep trying to draw me in. Why can't he just let me be? Mom, if only you were still around…I…I don't know how much more I can take" Athrun said to himself.

"If I'm going to do something, I have to act now" Athrun said to himself as he walked into a certain store

--------------------

"Dad, did you find Kira then?" Cagalli asked. Uzumi sat down next to Cagalli drinking his coffee "No, I didn't need him anymore" Uzumi said taking a sip from his coffee

"Well what did you need him for?" Cagalli asked. "Oh I needed to ask him how to do a certain configuration with his OS" Uzumi said. "Athrun isn't here where did he go?" Uzumi asked. "I don't know he said he wanted to check something out" Cagalli said

"Cagalli when are you two going to get married?" Uzumi asked placing his coffee mug down. Cagalli shook her head in shock; she didn't expect her father would ask such a question

"I don't know" Cagalli said bluntly

"You don't know, Cagalli what are his intensions, do you know?" Uzumi said looking into his daughters eyes

"Cagalli, if you don't get married soon, I'll arrange you to someone else"

"What, but dad I"

"Cagalli you're a grown women, you can't keep fooling around, don't you have any goals Cagalli?" Uzumi asked

"I…"

"Think about it Cagalli" Uzumi got up and left the room. Cagalli eyes were fixed where her father was just sitting

------------------------------------------

Lacus woke up in her bed; she instantly got dressed and headed downstairs. It was a little passed noon and Kia and her father were no where to be found. Lacus searched everywhere; she wasn't even able to find her house keeper. Lacus started to feel paranoid; she quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Kira. She called and called, Kira wasn't picking up his phone.

--------

Kira and Mwu were across the street from a hotel. They had been following Kia, inside the hotel. Kira could see who Kia was with, it was none other then Fllay. Kira took out a laser mic and pointed it up towards the two

"_It's done, now it's just a matter of time" Kia said grabbing onto Fllay's waist _

"_Alright, why don't we get a room" Fllay said as she licked her lips "We need to celebrate…for a job well done" Fllay pressed her lips hard against Kia's _

Kira turned off his laser mic, and stared at Mwu

"Everything is starting to make sense now, but what plan are they talking about?" Kira said.

"I don't know, I don't even know what the hell is going on" Mwu said

"A job well done…what job…Lacus?" Kira said. Kira took out his cell phone, 17 missed calls "I need to get to Lacus!" Kira grabbed his equipment and ran to the car with Mwu following him from behind.

---------

Lacus walked into one of the many rooms in her house, she finally found her father. But he was on the ground, he wasn't moving nor breathing. There were several gun wounds in his back, Siegal Clyne was dead, and from the looks of it, he suffered a massive torture session.

Lacus screamed in terror. She was about to run out of the door when suddenly Shinn and Shanni appeared out of no where

"The things I'm going to do to you, you can't even begin to imagine" Shinn said coldly as he jumped her onto the bed and tied her up instantly

"……what are you going to do to me…" Lacus said in terror

Cagalli stood still in the darkness of her room. The blinds were closed, there was nothing but darkness. Cagalli was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest; she was curled up in a ball. She could hear foot steps approaching her doorway. Her grip on her knees became tighter; she could feel that her father was the one approaching.

As the foot steps became louder and louder, someone walked into the room and switched on the lights. It was none other then Athrun "Cagalli what are you doing in the dark?" he asked

"Athrun…umm... I was waiting for you…"

----------------

Kira stopped his car in the front of the Clyne mansion gates; he quickly leapt out of the car and jumped the gates.

_Lacus please be alright _

Kira said to himself over and over again

_Please Lacus!_

Kira ran like he never ran before.

--------------

"Alright, I'll be on my way then"

"Make sure you aren't seen by anyone, by all means" Patrick Zala said. As he handed the man a suitcase filled with money

"Make sure you make him understand the consequences of the path he chose" Patrick said.

"I will. Is there anything else you want me to say to him?" the man asked

"No nothing. Just stage the scene to make it look like that he was killed by that bitch" Patrick said.

"You truly are brave, Patrick Zala. Hiring me to kill your own son, and then frame his little girl friend into thinking that it was her who killed him" the blond hair man said

"Just do it, and make sure you don't mess it up like the time you failed to kill that Yamato kid. Don't fail me this time …Rau Le Crueset!"


	18. The Transpiring Heart

* * *

------------------------------

* * *

----------------

* * *

_**The Final Chapter**_

_**

* * *

**_

**- - -xXx- - - **The Transpiring Heart **- - -xXx**

**

* * *

----------------- **

---------------------------------

-------------

**Flashback**

---------------

_**18 Years Earlier **_

-------------

_**5 year old Kira stood in the corner of a back ally way. He was being roughed up by a bunch of older teens, both males and females. They were all naturals. Kira couldn't gather the courage nor the strength to run away. Kira was shaking in terror. **_

-------------

------------------

_**End Flashback**_

-----------------------

_Why am I thinking about this now? _

He thought to himself.

Kira ran and ran. He didn't want to yell out Lacus' name in case there were other people in the house that were after Lacus. No one told him Lacus was in danger he just had a gut feeling that something was wrong, it was a feeling he felt so strongly that he knew something was wrong. Kira Searched and searched, he quickly and quietly checked each room.

As he neared a door he heard the screams of Lacus.

---------------------------

--------------

"Cagalli I want to show you something" Athrun said. Cagalli looked over at Athrun with a curious look "what is it?

"Not here. Come with me Cagalli" Athrun grabbed Cagalli by the hand and lightly dragged Cagalli. Cagalli didn't say much she just followed Athrun.

Cagalli got into Athrun's car as Athrun started the engine up. Moments later they left the mansion and headed east

----------------

Fllay laid on her back with her arms above her head, she was breathing heavily. "K…Kia you're too rough…" Kia looked next to her and laughed "but I like that, I want more" Fllay said.

"Don't worry I don't plan on giving in anytime soon"

Kia stopped all actions. Fllay looked a little annoyed

"Why did you stop" she asked. Kia went to the side of the bed and grabbed two pills. Fllay looked at what he had "is that!" she said. "Yeah, with this we can go on for at least 4 more hours" Kia swallowed one and gave the other one to Fllay. Fllay quickly swallowed it as they resumed their session.

------------------------

--------------

"Why did you kill my father, he didn't do anything!" Lacus cried

"You're wrong, he's the one who took the one person I cared about the most"

Shinn removed his shirt and jumped on top of Lacus. Shanni pointed a camera at them and began to record. Shinn moved his head close towards her ear. "We're on tape now, you better act like you like it, or I'll kill you" Shinn said smiling.

Lacus was shaking in terror.

_What'll I do now, I can't do anything_

_Someone help please…_

_Kira…_

Lacus shut her eyes preparing herself for the worse.

The door to the room was left wide open. Kira could see perfectly what was going on. The situation was making Kira go crazy right now at this moment he wanted to hunt those bastards down.

Shinn placed a hand and gently stroked Lacus' cheek.

"The sooner you cooperate the sooner this will all be over" Shinn said as Lacus bit his hand. Shinn quickly pulled back his hand and with his other hand he raised it up and was about to smack her hard.

"That hurt you little bitch" Shinn screamed as he was about to descend his hand towards Lacus' face.

Kira rushed into the room quietly with his pistol equipped with a sound compressor (silencer) he aimed and shot a bullet through Shinn's hand.

Shanni quickly turned his head to see what just happened Shanni saw that Kira was in the room. In fact, Kira was standing right beside him. Shanni went to grab his gun but before he could even react Kira had already had his fist clenched. Shanni got hold of his gun but he was knocked out instantly as Kira punched him hard directly in the center of his face. It was clear that Shanni's nose was broken. Shinn screaming in pain jumped off Lacus and grabbed his gun, before Shinn could take aim Kira shot him in the other hand making Shinn drop his gun.

Kira ran over towards, Lacus had tears in her eyes, she looked so frightened.

"Lacus are you alright…" Kira looked over and saw Siegal Clyne's corpse lying on the floor. "Those bastards" Kira said as he loosened the rope that had Lacus tied up.

Kira helped Lacus up, Lacus' head dropped into Kira's chest as she began to cry endlessly. Kira couldn't do anything, if only he didn't make that mistake 3 years ago. Things could have been different, but now Lacus' father was dead.

Mwu walked in and observed at what just took place. Kira pulled Lacus back as he grabbed a tissue and whipped her tears away.

"Mwu…take Lacus" Kira said as he helped Lacus' get up. Lacus didn't say anything she just went with Mwu, she knew Kira was going to do something to the men that killed her father.

"Mwu call the police; tell them to bring an ambulance." Kira said bluntly

"Yeah…" Mwu replied as he helped Lacus out the door.

Kira walked to the corpse of Siegel. Kira could tell that he suffered a lot of pain before he was killed. Kira then walked towards a squirming Shinn, as soon as Kira got in front of Shinn. Shinn starred back in terror, he knew Kira was going to do something to him.

Kira's seed shattered and he entered into seed mode

---------------------

-----------

Athrun brought Cagalli to the hill side of flowers where he first kissed Cagalli.

"Athrun…what are we doing here…" she asked. Cagalli was cut off as Athrun pressed his lips to hers. Athrun broke off the kiss and starred into her eyes "Athrun…is something wrong?" Cagalli said sounding worried

"No, actually everything is perfect." He said. Cagalli blushed. Athrun grabbed Cagalli by the waist and tightened his grip on her. "You know, I know I never say this, but I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" he said

Cagalli blushed uncontrollably "…Athrun what's wrong, you're not the Athrun I know" she giggled.

Athrun smiled. He pulled away and grabbed a ring from his pocket. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Cagalli looked curiously at the ring and then looked at Athrun

"Is this?" Athrun looked away as he tried to hide his blush. "Sorry, I'm not good at these types of things" he said. Cagalli threw herself into Athrun's arms as she began to cry.

"Yes" She whispered. Athrun hugged Cagalli back as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, it took me so long" he said

------------------------------------------

Shinn went flying into the wall. Blood was gushing from his nose, mouth and hands. He lost a lot of blood. Kira on the other hand couldn't care less about Shinn's condition. Kira was beating the living hell out of him. Kira twisted Shinn's arm all the way around till Shinn arm couldn't twist anymore. Kira then used his own elbow to snape Shinn's arm. Shinn screamed like a little school girl.

"Please, no more!" Shinn cried. Shinn's face was all swollen from the blows that Kira laid on him.

"It was Kia, this was all his doing! This was his plan!" Shinn screamed. Kira punched him one more time in the stomach. Shinn fell to the ground unconscious.

Kira was making his way out of the door when he saw Shanni starting to get up on his hands and knees.

Kira could hear his groans. Shanni unaware of what was going on, Kira kicked Shanni in the rip cage with all of his strength. Shanni screamed like a sissy, it was clear that a couple of rips were broken in the progress.

--------------------

The police and ambulance arrived. Kira walked to Lacus while Mwu talked to the officers.

"Lacus…" Kira said. Lacus couldn't stop crying she was dramatized. Kira kissed her head as he walked to Mwu

Mwu had finished talking to the police, the police and the paramedics headed to the room where Kira was just at.

"Mwu please look after Lacus. I'm going to go confront Kia, hopefully he's still at the hotel." Kira said

"But what are you going to do?" Mwu asked. Kira ignored Mwu's action. Kira headed for the outside gates.

-------------------------

Kira parked his car at the hotel parking lot. Kira snapped the safety off his gun and walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

-------------------------------------------

Kira went to the front desk and showed them his badge, without hesitating, the lady looked for Kia and Fllay's name under the authority of Kira. The lady at the front desk told Kira all the information he wanted to know and gave him the key to their room.

-------------------

Athrun and Cagalli stood on top of the hill where Athrun had proposed to Cagalli. A man not to far away from them was on the hillside with them, he was unseen. Cagalli and Athrun were both too distracted to notice him.

The man who was there with them was Rau. Rau steadied his rifle that was equipped with a sound compressor and aimed for Athrun's chest. Rau took the shot, he aimed perfectly.

Cagalli wasn't sure as to just what happened; she could only see Athrun's face become pale. She looked lower and saw blood dripping.

"Athrun…!" Cagalli screamed. Athrun fell backwards and hit the ground hard knocking him out instantly.

Cagalli fell to her knees and tried to see if Athrun was okay. Tears started to flow out when he wasn't responding. Cagalli looked over and saw Rau approaching her. "Don't move or I'll pop one in you're head" Rau said as he pointed his gun. Cagalli eyes widened as she remembered seeing his face on the paper. He was the one that died trying to kill her brother.

"You…you're supposed to be dead…" Cagalli said.

"You're the twin. Kira Yamato's sister!" Cagalli jumped behind the tree once she heard those words. After she got behind the tree she ran down the hill fast. Rau took a couple of shots at her but Cagalli was moving to fast for him to keep up. Cagalli was now in the woods. There were hundreds of trees. Cagalli hid behind one of the many trees and pulled out herself cell phone. She dialed Kira's number

_Please pick up Kira _Cagalli said mentally

----------------------

Kira quietly turned the door knob to Kia and Fllay's room. The door was left unlocked. Kira was holding his gun on his right hand as he opened the door with his left hand.

Kia and Fllay were going at it intensively.

Kira crept up behind the bed. He was still unnoticed even though Kira was trying to become noticed.

Kira grabbed Kia's hair and literally pulled him to the floor.

Fllay was startled by Kira's sudden intrusion.

Kia tried to get up and give Kira a smack but Kira used his gun and quickly smacked him hard against the face. Kia's mouth was filled with blood along side losing a couple of teeth in the process.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Fllay screamed. Kira smacked Kia few more times. Kia could barely move, Kira grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the edge of the bed.

Fllay was covering herself with the sheets from the bed. "Don't move from that spot. Or I'll shot you" Kira said coldly. Fllay didn't say anything, she just nodded her head

Kira got a chair and took a bottle of water, a towel and sat in front of Kia. Kia's face was full of bruises.

"Well, Kia not the best thing to be doing when you're engaged" Kira said bluntly. Kia didn't say anything he starred at Kira.

"So how long have you been planning this?" Kira asked. "Or was this Fllay's plan"

"Which one!" Kira demanded

"What are you talking about?" Kia played dumb. Kira dropped the towel on the ground, he then poured an entire bottle of water all over the tower. Kira then picked up the wet towel and started to squeeze the water out of it. Kira twisted and twisted the towel. "You know what this is?" Kira asked. "Looks like a wet towel. You know when I get out of this I'm going to rip you're skull off!" Kia said. Kira laughed

"Back in the olden days, when convicts get executed the maximum punishment was a wet towel" Kira said.

Fllay looked at Kira with a dull face.

"Yeah okay there buddy, are you an idiot?" Kia said. "What is it used for, suffocating people?" Kia said bluntly

"Actually it's much worse then that. You probably don't think I can shove this towel down you're throat but believe me, I can. You see right about halfway down you're throat, you're body is going to think the towel is food and it's going to try and digest the towel.

At that moment I'll yank out the towel out of you're mouth, and it's going to pull out everything along with it. The process is extremely painful, I've seen it done before.

Kia could just picture it in his head, he quickly got shocked with terror.

He didn't want that kind of death. The tone of Kira's voice and attitude made him think he was actually going to do it. Kia didn't even hesitate

"It was all Fllay's idea" Kia said.

"WHAT!" Fllay screamed. Kira deadlocked Fllay in the eye.

Kira went up to Fllay and smacked her hard. He handcuffed her to the frame of the bed

"Kira don't listen to him he's lying, don't listen to anything he says" Fllay was cut off as Kira knocked her out by placing pressure where the shoulder meets the neck. Kira then walked over to Kia "Kia I'll do my best to make sure that you both receive capital punishment (execution) for this" Kira knocked him out. Just as he knocked Kia out his cell phone began to ring.

He saw that it was Cagalli on the caller I.D. he answered

"Kira Athrun's dead!" Cagalli cried.

"What do you mean he's dead!" Kira said

"He got shot right in front of my eyes" Cagalli said.

"Kira please I need you're help he's after me" Cagalli cried

"Cagalli where are you" Kira said

"I'm at the Edna park woods" Cagalli said. "Hang on I'll get there as soon as I can" Kira said, "Please hurry Kira" Cagalli cried.

"Kira if I…" the connection was terminated. Kira looked at his cell phone. "Damn it!" Kira ran out towards the first floor. He went to the front desk "Call the police and tell them to take those two into custody I have them tied up" Kira ran out the exit and ran towards his car.

"ok…" The lady and the front desk said

-----------------------

"Kira if I…" Cagalli's phone got shot by Rau's gun, "Who were you talking to?" Rau asked. Rau pointed his gun. "Well not if it matters, no ones going to save you from me"

Cagalli stood up with her hands partly up. "What did I do to you…?"

"What did Athrun do to you!" She cried. Rau didn't respond he just laughed hysterically. Cagalli took the chance and kicked Rau in the knee. Rau fell to his knees. Cagalli then kicked the side of his head making Rau hit the floor. Rau went to aim at Cagalli but she had already hid herself as she ran deeper into the woods

------------------------------

"Patrick, I have got a killer plan. We won't need Athrun's help for this, there's away to do it without him" Gilbert said

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked. Gilbert just smiled, he had the perfect plan.

-------------------------------------------

"Athrun!" Kira yelled as he knelt down to him. Kira checked his pulse. "It's faint but it's their" Kira grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance. Kira put pressure on the wound with a white band aid strip (about 5 ft long) he wrapped around a couple of times, and went off into the woods to find Cagalli.

-------------

Cagalli was hiding in a bush. Rau shot the ground right in front of Cagalli. "Get up, I mean it, I'll really kill you if you try moving again!" Rau said coldly.

Cagalli stood up as Rau ordered her too "You little bitch, do you think I'll actually let you live even if you listen to me?" Rau laughed as he pointed the gun to her face. There were no trees near by. No place for Cagalli to run off to now. Cagalli's life flashed before her very eyes, she thought this was it.

**- - - BANG! - - -**

Rau's gun was blown out of his hand by a bullet. "Kira…" Cagalli cried as she watched her brother come out from the trees.

Kira looked at the man that had a gun pointed at his sister.

"…Rau…?" Kira said nervously. Rau turned his head and looked at Kira with the most disgusted face "…Kira Yamato, what a disgrace" Rau said coldly

"Cagalli, Athrun is still alive, the bullet missed his heart. Go to him and put pressure on the wound. I already called the ambulance." Kira said. Cagalli's tears began to drop down again. "He's…alive. Thank god"

"Cagalli, go now!" Kira yelled. Cagalli ran towards Kira "Kira…be careful"

"I'll be fine" Kira smiled. His gun was still pointed at Rau. Cagalli ran off into Athrun's direction.

"I saw you die, how is this possible?" Kira asked. Rau laughed "I never died. You see, I work for Patrick Zala. So I was believed to be dead by the press because Patrick Zala faked my death." Rau said smiling

"Patrick…Zala?"

"No way, theirs no way Patrick Zala is you're boss. He would never do anything like this!" Kira yelled

"You are so stock up" Rau said. "Patrick ordered me to take out his son"

"Shut up" Kira said. "I won't believe anything you say…" Rau took out another gun that was attached inside his jacket. He aimed and shot at Kira, he got Kira right in the chest, the opposite side of the heart. Kira aimed and shot Rau with all the rounds he had in gun. It was a total of 12 shots. The first two shots were in the head killing him instantly, he then kept shooting everywhere on his body, he wanted to make sure he stayed dead.

Kira walked up to Rau's corpse.

"You're the one that's a disgrace." Kira fell down to the ground, he could barely move. Everything started to go black.

-----------------------

Kira woke up in the hospital three days later. He could feel the warmth of somebody's hand holding on to his. He looked over and smiled. It was Lacus, she was asleep. Kira sat up and tightened his grip on Lacus' hand.

Lacus' eyes slowly fluttered open.

"…Kira…" Lacus began to cry.

"I thought you were going to die…" Lacus looked down. Kira sat up, he was partially in pain. "I'm fine, he grabbed Lacus and hugged her

"I'm sorry, about you're father" Kira said. Lacus didn't say anything she just hugged him back. Lacus then began to sob and cry even more, Kira embraced her tighter.

Cagalli saw that Kira had wakened up, but she didn't want to disturb him since both Kira and Lacus were together. She wanted to leave the moment for the two of them

------------

Cagalli walked into Athrun's room and sat down next to him

"Is Kira awake yet?" he asked. Cagalli smiled. "He's awake but he's with Lacus" Cagalli starred at her ring with a depressed look. "I see"

Athrun noticed Cagalli's depression

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I…just can't get over the fact that I almost lost you, and then I almost lost Kira" Cagalli cried. "I'm here aren't I, and so is Kira, that's all that matters, and now we have a wedding to plan for" Athrun smiled as he stroked her cheek.

Cagalli stood up and pressed her lips against Athrun's

-------------------

"Well Mr. Yamato, doesn't look like you'll be going back to work anytime soon. I want you resting at home till at least six to eight weeks" the Doctor said. "Six to eight weeks…" Kira said.

"That's right, and I'm going to send a nurse to check the wound every day." the doctor said.

"You know you're very lucky your alive Mr. Yamato. You're wound hit a very critical area. I want to do a few more tests. After that you can take him home Mrs. Yamato" The doctor said as he left the room.

Lacus blushed. "Mrs. Yamato…" Kira chuckled.

"Lacus come here…" Kira said struggling to stand up. Lacus walked over to Kira and helped him stand.

"Don't push you're self Kira, you'll make it worse." Lacus said worriedly.

"Lacus umm…" Kira began to blush "What is it Kira?" she asked curiously.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. Lacus looked down at the ground "I…don't know" Lacus said.

"I know this is a little too sudden but…I want you to move in with me…" Kira said seriously.

"What..." Lacus blushed.

"I just want to keep you safe Lacus. You know I've never felt like this about anyone before" he said. Lacus blushed.

"I don't want to be a burden on you" Lacus said. Kira grabbed her hands

"Your not a burden on me, you never have been" Kira said as he looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"If…it's not a problem…then…" Kira grabbed Lacus and kissed her. Lacus accepted and pressed her lips to his with an even more passionate kiss.

Kira broke away from the kiss. His lips were inches away from hers.

"I promise I'll protect you, and I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you" Kira said as he kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate then before. Lacus' legs felt weak, her body was going crazy. Lacus broke away from the kiss

"Thank you Kira" Lacus cried as she embraced him tightly.

**F I N**


End file.
